Second Chance
by Echo of an Idiot
Summary: M for language and some violence. Jake Arius is given a second chance from an unlikly source. Can he overcome his past or will he succumb to the darkness within. OC/Raven pairing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Since this is the first story I've posted please feel free to point out anything I've managed to screw up. Reviews are always welcome, flames to, I want your opinions on this stuff. Last I apologise for the lack of titans in this chapter, this is mainly just to set up main OC.**

**repost notice- nothing has been changed. I only cleaned up the paragraph spacing. notice includes chapter 2 as well**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and thats it.**

In an ally crammed between two buildings of crumbling brick and mortar  
>stood four figures. The retreating sun was quickly blocked out by the<br>horizon and lack of moon left only brief flashes of lightning from a distant  
>storm to illuminate their activities. The leader of this outfit of soldiers<br>was a male of medium build, face obscured by a tatical mask, examining  
>schematics of the structure to his right.<p>

Another, female, slightly taller than him was hunched over a case full  
>of demo charges, trying to get a breach charge rigged and ready until a red<br>light danced across her feild of vision. Being that this was the third time  
>the offending light had done this she looked up glaring at a man checking<br>the laser sight on his gun, "Alex, if that thing shines anywhere near me  
>again it's going up your- "<p>

She was cut off by the map guy "Quiet Kate" he ordered "both of you keep  
>the chatter to a minimum" was the last he said before returning to his work.<p>

The last of them was a shorter guy, with a muscular build, and the name  
>Richardson stitched above the right breast pocket of his uniform. His job<br>consisted of checkind the room they were about to breach, via a fiber optic  
>camera feed under the door.<p>

Jake was finishing off his examination and was checking in with his  
>superiors. "- judging by surveillance were expecting chemical weaponry<br>somewhere within this facility. Secure but do not destroy, I say again  
>SECURE but do NOT DESTROY. Ordered the person over his radio.<p>

"Solid copy on that command, clear hostiles secure chemistry sets." He  
>responded.<p>

"A hazmat team is in route to extract the weapons."Came the radio man.

"Copy that, we'll be done and out of their way by the time they arrive.

As Jake returned Kate was the first to greet him, " Charges are set and  
>ready for breach." She reported as she handed him the detonater. He took the<br>offered device and nodded in response before continuing on.

The next he approached was Richardson who was busy with a final equipment check by the  
>fence dividing the alley into. He looked up at the sound of approaching<br>boots on asphalt. " Single guard in the entry way, more on the room over,  
>minimal cover in the room." He reported before looking back at the array of<br>devices spread before him. He picked up a small computer like device who's  
>purpose was beyond Jake and continued with checking to assure it was<br>operational.

"Have your gear ready, we breach in two" was the response he was given.  
>As he turned around he found he was face to face with an old freind, a<br>shining red beam attacking his left eye. "Alex get your head out of your ass  
>and get ready, we're breaching in two" he said blocking the laser with his<br>hand. Alex was the best person to have by your side in a firefight, level  
>headed and always aware. Outside the job however he was a pain in the ass.<p>

Two minutes later, true to his word Jake and his team stood against a  
>brick wall, weapons at the ready. Jake himself was standing just right of<br>the door with small metallic device in hand, he gave a countdowwn on his  
>fingers punctuating the one with an explosive blast that sent the door<br>flying off its hinges. Said door was making its way across the room where it  
>met a man's head. The man unfortunate enough to be in its flight path of the<br>metal monstrousity was subsequently knocked unconscious by it.

Jake charged through the opening, assault rifle leading the way. His  
>eyes took in the layout, approximately 5'x5' with walls as barren as the<br>day they were put up. There was a flipped folding chair in the far right  
>corner and a radio on a shelf opposite the door. The only exit was an<br>ancient wooden door in the right wall, and judging by the racket on the  
>other side they had just kicked a hornets nest.<p>

The rest of the team followed their commander's lead and took positions  
>on the right wall, two on each side with Jake and Caleb on the right and<br>Alex and Kate on the left.

"Gas and clear!" Jake ordered as he took position in front of the door.  
>In one fluid motion Alex primed a grenade as Jake kicked the door. The<br>fifty year old lock didn't resist at all as the door caved in and Alex  
>chucked the canister in the room. A spilt second later and the room was<br>filled with a thick white smoke.

The guards within were too busy coughing their lungs out and clawing  
>their eyes to return fire, much less avoid the various blunt objects that<br>connected with their heads. These objects consisted of armored boots, rifle  
>butts, and in Alex's favorite case, a bottle found on a near by coffee<br>table.

The group reconvened at a door on the other side of the room. Being  
>that the smoke grenade went off in such a poorly ventilated aera it did not<br>clear as quickly as it shold have and thus many a shin were knocked against  
>obscured furniture.<p>

"Damn it!" Yelled Caleb tripping over an end table, "Where a fuckin  
>window to vent this shit"<p>

"Ah quit your bitchin, I swear the guards didn't complain this much."  
>Said Kate leaning against a wall<p>

Alex stumbled over to them dragging an unconscious guard behind him,  
>"Jake?" He called out "what do ya make of this?" He asked pointing to a<br>emblem on the bodies' right shoulder. The insignia merely consisted of a  
>gold hexagon with an H in the center.<p>

When Jake saw that emblem he knew exactly what it was and exactly how  
>deep they were in, " Command, we've confirmed Hive presence, I say again<br>confirmed Hive operations in this aera. Recommend you notify Titans and  
>deploy meta-human response squad, over"<p>

"Negative on your request, titans are engaged with other matters at  
>this time. Your orders still stand, neutralize all resistance and await<br>hazmat team. Over and out" The radio conveyed.

Jake looked back at his team while silently cursing the radio  
>operator, their confused expressions managing to show through their masks.<br>Not wanting to go into too much detail he filled them only the basics. "The  
>Hive is a newly turned terrorist organization, specializing in the training<br>of metas." He said while they were securing the baddies' weapons.

"Why weren't we breifed about this earlier?" Kate asked clearly not  
>happy about being out of the loop, the rest of the team equally as angry.<p>

"Because its not our intended jurisdiction, dealing with meta-humans.  
>They have specialized units to deal with them." He reasoned with them "The<br>only reason I know who they are is because I've delt with them in the past."

Though calmed slightly by the fact she wasn't purposely left in the  
>dark Kate was still pissed. "Recommended course of action?" She questioned.<p>

"Normally the meta-human response division would come in and assume  
>command. However as they are currently busy, and as this is a time critical<br>matter, we continue forward, if we encounter a meta shoot first and ask  
>questions later." He informed them.<p>

After all the explanations were done the sqad returned to the mission  
>at hand. So after a quick miscommunication in the still smoke filled room<br>that lead to Alex and Jake both getting stuck in a doorframe they got back  
>on track clearing the building.<p>

Caleb, as always, had the fiber-optic camera and thus was in charge of  
>checking under every door. So was entirely uninterested when Jake's comm<br>sounded, and even less interested in the following conversation.  
>Said conversation-"Lt. Arius come in" "Jake here" "we've approved<br>limited backup and an urban sniper team has been deployed covering your  
>building, radio frequently 419.07, designation Foehammer" "copy that, sniper<br>team deployed, radio 419.07"

"Sniper team Foehammer do you read?" Jake tested. "Foehammer here,  
>visual acquired on you, Assault team Alpha. All recon personal reporting one<br>remaining hostile, location first floor northwest room, requesting  
>permission to engage." The radio reported through heavy static. "Negative on<br>that we'll take him alive" Jake ordered as he thought the situation over '  
>one guy, can't be just a normal guard, he would've heard the fighting'<br>"Foehammer, what is target current activity?" Jake asked not liking the  
>situation. "Target is currently at work on a laptop at a desk." The voice<br>broke through the static once more. Jake didn't like this at all 'one man  
>remaining obviously aware of his team, and yet remains calm and continues<br>working.' He thought. "Keep him in your sights just in case" He ordered

Caleb nearing the end of his search for hostiles, seeing as he hadn't  
>found a single living thing so far, jumped at the sound of his comm going<br>off.

"What" he demanded not happy about being scared by his own equipment.

"I'm ending your torment." Jake spoke in a heroic voice, like he was  
>rescuing him from great hardship.<p>

"What?" was his only response.

"The sniper team checked all the rooms upstairs. The only remaining  
>hostile is working in a room of the nothwest corner of the building." Jake<br>reported

Jake didn't need the radio to hear Caleb's response as a resounding  
>"DAMN IT!" Echoed down the halls<p>

"Reconvene at northwest room" he ordered the whole squad.  
>For the third time that night four figures took positions on a door,<br>though this time the locks appeared to be fairly new. Noting this Jake  
>motioned for Kate to rig a breach charge. Once she was done the team backed<br>away slightly before Jake hit a red button.

A blinking red light on a sque pad of explosives turned green bofore  
>blowing itself to hell and gone. The large wooden door was instantly blow to<br>splinters, leaving small block still attached via lock to the door frame.  
>Avoiding this obstacle Jake charged into a surprisingly well decorated room,<br>on the red walls were perched several candles lighting the room with an erie  
>glow and illuminating various stone statues lining the walls, though all<br>different in form, one feature was present upon all. A double set of  
>glaring, red eyes. Jake ignored the disturbing figures and brought his gun<br>to bare of an elder man in a strange robe working at his desk. The old man  
>brushed some slivers of the door from his robe and stood to greet his<br>guests.

Giving the assembled team his warmest smile that sent shivers down their  
>spines he looked directly at Jake standing to the far right. "Lieutenant,<br>this is quite the surprise, though from the gunfire I knew it wasn't the  
>titans I was not expecting you." He said as if they were old freinds<p>

"Blood", Jake said with more distaste than should be possible to  
>associate with one person. "Your under arrest." Moving toward him retrieving<br>a pair of cuffs as he went. Just as he started to move he started to feel  
>light headed. The feeling quickly grew worse with each step he took. Finally<br>the cold sensation spread through his skull as he froze mid stride. His  
>hands dropped limp to his sides, handcuffs clattering to the floor. He was<br>forced back from his conscious mind being abel to observe through his eyes  
>the world around him but unable to interact with it. His team was shouting,<br>pointing their weapons at Blood but he heard nothing only sight was allotted  
>to him.<p>

Kate ran over to him shaking him and calling his name as he was  
>practically screaming in his mind, trying to contact her but to no avail.<br>Then all of a sudden her eyes went wide and she slowly looked down. He  
>followed her gaze down to see what she saw and was shocked to see his M1911<br>held fast pointing toward a bleeding hloe in her chest. The look of betrayal  
>in her eyes as she whispered "Jake?" was burned into his memory. The rest<br>of his team looked over to the source of the gunshot only to get a bullet in  
>the head for their troubles. Jake was still looking at Kate's motionless<br>body before him, while his arm brought the gun to rest at his temple. He  
>didn't bother looking at it or fighting it, truth be told he was welcoming<br>the introduction of lead to his grey-matter.

From the sniper team's perspective the scene was gruesome at best. First  
>The Lt. froze up, then pulls a gun on his own squad. From the moment the<br>first shot was fired they were already lining up the new threat. "Lieutenant  
>Arius fired upon friendly units, recon team, Foehammer engaging hostiles."<br>The leader reported.

Two shots rang out both headed for a single pane of glass. Luckily for  
>at least one of the occupants said window was made of state-of-the-art<br>bullet proof material. It was aslo lucky that they weren't expecting armored  
>windows and thus using using hollow-point rounds. The bullet impacted and<br>flattened transfering all its energy to the glass, deforming it dramatically  
>but not puncturing it. This bullet was ment for the elder man. The other was<br>half a second behind its twin, like its twin it to deformed on impact, but  
>the glass was weakened and therefore allowed entrance though at a<br>significantly slower speed. It flew straight into Jake's chest, passing  
>through armor, skin, and lung before exiting throug his back.<p>

The gunfire startled Blood therefore his control on his subject was  
>lost. Cursing their timing he hit the Execute command on his computer and<br>fled the scene. Jake collapsed into an ever growing pool of blood, not all  
>his own, still trying to comprehend what had happened. His head was pounding<br>and his breathing was becoming labored, but none of these feelings entered  
>his thoughts. If fact the only thing occupying that region was the feeling<br>of overwhelming fatigue. Whether it was blood loss, emotional exhaustion, or  
>just sleep deprivation he simply felt tired. As the threads of his<br>consciousness slipped from his grasp he looked at Kate lying not 3' in front  
>of him, and took a small amount of comfort in the fact he would soon join<br>them. At last his vision faded and the last thing he heard was was a  
>deafening explosion that was ment to end his life.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**alienvspredator5 thx for the review hope you like teh story **

**To all ohers pressing the shiney review button and leaving messages is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, so sueing gts you nowhere**

* * *

><p>Jake's nightmare was ground to a halt when he was jolted awake at the<br>sound of an explosion. Sitting up rapidly, sweat trailing down from his  
>short black hair down his bruised face, his eyes darted around the room<br>taking in his surroundings. His breathing eventually slowed and his heart  
>ceased trying to jump from his chest once he woke up and remembered that<br>this 6x9 concrete cell was home now. His mind however wasn't so easily  
>calmed as he was forced to recall his failed op that had landed him here.<br>The act of killing one's closest friends is not something easily forgotten,  
>nor is it something pleasantly sleep wasn't in his best<br>interest he rolled out of bed and dug around in his cell for something to  
>entertain him.<p>

That was in his opinion 'when the shit hit the fan', as the ground  
>shook violently, smoke poured through from the end of the cell block. That<br>end of the block was where it transitioned into the maximum security  
>meta-human detention facility.<p>

As the smoke filled the block the heavy steel doors that separated the  
>sectors came under attack. The vault like blast doors groaned in protest as<br>the where forced open by a man easily nine feet tall and arms as big around  
>as an engine block, under the strain they eventually gave way. Eight inch<br>titanium bolts that anchored them to the walls snapped like twigs and sent  
>the doors clattering to the floor. Needless to say by this point the entire<br>prison was in an uproar, convicts beating on their barred doors screaming to  
>be let out and alarms blaring over the shouting. After the giant strolled<br>through the gaping hole in the wall, dragging the door with him, a female  
>clad in an orange jumpsuit and shoulder length pink hair, walked out behind<br>him.

She proceeded to form her hand into the shape of a gun and take aim at  
>the vacated guard checkpoint on the other end of the block. In the blink of<br>an eye an arc of ping energy had shot forth from her hand, flying gracefully  
>through the air it finally impacted on a console embedded in the wall. The<br>console, now spewing sparks, just happened to belong to the fire suppression  
>system. The overhead sprinklers activated and proceeded to create an indoor<br>downpour, while celldoors unlocked and slid open. Now with all the doors  
>open their last companion darted through the hole behind them, the boy<br>looking no older than nine was muttering vauge explicitives about the  
>freezing water.<p>

Jake, having long since learned that if your responsible for a good  
>portion of the unhappy inhabitants being here then your only hope of<br>survival is if you are armed in some way, had found a guy he didn't have  
>history with that could get him a weapon. He was a bald guy that didn't seem<br>to give a shit one way or another, and kept insisting he would escape. He  
>sold him a makeshift weapon. Nicknamed the knuckle-duster by the guy, really<br>they were a pair of brass-knuckles fashioned from bolts and bits of scrap  
>metal. Hidden in a carved out book, he was suprised it worked to, they had<br>saved his ass more times than he dare count.

So in anticipation of the ensuing riot he armed himself and waited  
>until he had his targets in sight. He knew they where hive students and he<br>was more than anxious to have much needed revenge. It wouldn't hurt the hive  
>in any way but there would be three less out there and that was always a<br>plus. As his door slid open he finished planning the attack. Capitalizing on  
>surprise and superior training he would take out the girl first after that<br>the boy would receive a kick to the head then it was him versus the giant.  
>That part was still a little bit of a grey area, but no plan was perfect.<br>The trio calmly strolled along seemingly unaware of the riot unfolding  
>around them. Halfway down the block, an unseen figure sprinted from his cell<br>on the terrace above. Leaping over a steel hand rail he looked more ninja  
>than prison inmate. Jinx for her part did sense something amiss and turned<br>to her right just in time to catch a boot in the face.

She was knocked across the hall and was unconscious before she hit the  
>ground. Jake true to his plan, spun 180° to deliver and kick that would<br>leave a football coach teary eyed right into the head of the two and a half  
>foot criminal. He impacted the wall with a satisfying thud and was sleeping<br>sound on the ground seconds later.

'One left' thought Jake as he turned to find the big man swinging a  
>several ton steel door in his direction. The object flew in a graceful arc<br>straight for him. On instinct he dived forward, passing mere centimeters  
>under the impromptu frisbee. The inmates fighting futher down the hall<br>weren't as lucky. The three tons of steel slid down the hall breaking legs,  
>arms, and other various bones in bodies that were in its way. Surprisingly<br>though, through all the carnage not a single soul was lost, beaten to a pulp  
>yes but not killed.<p>

This incident drew attention to the brawl taking place between Mammoth  
>and Jake. Cries of support for a certain contender went out, bets were<br>placed, and various objects were thrown into the "ring" as it were.  
>Jake was holding his own, though not doing that much damage, he could<br>dodge and evade all of the blows throw at him. Ducking under another punch  
>he jumped up and delivered a right hook straight to Mammoth's jaw. He<br>recoiled from the attack as Jake retreated from what came next. A cell door  
>being ripped from the wall and thrown at him. He rolled out of the way as<br>the barred gate sailed past and exploded upon contact with the wall behind  
>him.<p>

Jake observed the door and an idea sprang forth. He ran over to the  
>remnants of the door and thanked whatever deity that had blessed him today<br>as he drew one of the once vertical steel rods from the pile. His new weapon  
>was about a meter in length and weighted quite a lot more than he liked, but<br>beggars can't be choosers. So staff in hand he charged forward in a way the  
>resembled the boy wonder, or so Mammoth thought. Also like the masked hero<br>was his leap into the air and slamming of the staff into Mammoth's head.  
>Unlike Robin however this staff had a lot more mass and would put anyone out<br>if attacked with it.

With Mammoth out most of the convicts paid off their bets and  
>recalculated their odds of escape. Most came to the same conclusion. One<br>dude with a pole vs. all of them, naturally the need for freedom won out and  
>Jake was subsequently rushed.<p>

Adrenaline still pumping left reflexes sharper than your average inmate,  
>so the first to reach him was a very unlucky person. The four foot nine<br>redhaired inmate was sent flying into the crowd knocking a few of the hoard  
>down as the guy next had a jumped in from above. Sporting a five inch shiv<br>he lunged forward, but Jake was faster, sidestepping the blade he brought  
>around the staff and caught him in the chest sending him head over heels<br>backwards.

The gound, still wet from the constant indoor rain, was posing just as  
>much of a threat as Jake, as convicts slipped and fell while trying to dodge<br>the staff being swung in wide arcs to keep them back. After getting tired of  
>watching his fellow inmates cower from the staff, a larger man stepped<br>forward trying to intimidate Jake. He was downed as Jake stabbed the staff  
>forward hitting him in the gut, he doubled over in pain and was in even more<br>as Jake brought the staff down on his back. He fell down and was trampled by  
>the crowd as they all ran after Jake.<p>

After fighting so many for this long he was getting tired, even in the  
>adrenaline fuled state his was in. So in his next swing three sickening<br>cracks were heard as bone met steel when he caught three orange bastards in  
>the head, but lost his grip and therefore the staff as it hit the fourth.<br>Seeing this as their opportunity the remaining inmates dashed forward.  
>Jake steped aside as the first fist aimed at him flew past, grabbing the arm<br>he pulled the man to him and delivered a swift kick to his gut. That one  
>down he threw a punch at the blonde that was beside the previous attacker.<br>Knuckle-duster proving its worth once more, the mans head snapped back as he  
>dropped.<p>

Meanwhile in a staging aera outside the prison a police officer was  
>standing in front of five strangely dressed teens, filling them in on the<br>situation. "-half the prision is under lockdown but the employees have  
>evacuated out here, but also have no idea what going on inside" A grey<br>haired police officer finished.

"Alright" said Robin "Keep your men back unit we say otherwise, if the  
>metas are loose as you say we'll take them out and assist your team in mop<br>up." He said walking to the entrance team in tow

The team entered the cell block to find the expected sight for a riot of  
>this scale. Half the occupants were lying in pools of blood on the ground.<br>Another fourth were tending to their freinds injuries rather than fighting  
>in the brawl that consumed the rest Robin quickly found there was no longer<br>meta threat and so ordered his team to suppress the brawl in the center of  
>the place. "Titans Go" went the battle cry as they all jumped into action.<br>By now Jake was exhausted and making mistakes regularly, sidestepping a  
>downward stab from a screwdriver he found himself in the path of a twelve<br>inch length of lead pipe. The blow sent him backward and landed him on his  
>rear. Picking himself up he positioned himself in the best defensive stance<br>he could manage in his dazed state. He stood for a moment longer before a  
>familiar battle cry was heard, "Titans Go!" was heard throughout the block.<br>All around panic set in, some took off toward the exit only to find it  
>blocked by a field of obsidian energy. Other inmates retreated back to their<br>respective cells. Some, to injured to do anything just chilled out on the  
>ground. But out of all, only one stood his ground. Jake wasn't stupid, so he<br>was not that guy, he got the hell out and back to his cell most likely for a  
>nap. That guy was a large man who had found Jake's improvised staff, his<br>plan, 'Take out bird brain and take the little goth girl hostage.' That plan  
>got halfway through the first step, as he brough back the pole reading to<br>swing, an explosive disk flew toward him and detonated a few feet in front  
>of him. He was out cold seconds later.<p>

Robin retrieved his comm and radioed the staging police forces outside,  
>"Sergeant, block is secured. You are clear to enter and detain your<br>prisoners." He reported.

Cyborg and Starfire were removing the unconscious froms of the Hive  
>team further down the block. "Friend Cyborg, why have the Hive team been<br>defeated before our arrival?" She questioned as she picked up the giant  
>known as Mammoth.<p>

"Who knows Star, inmates aren't the nicest of people." He awnsered  
>picking up the vertically challenged member of the Hive. After retrieving<br>their pink haired leader they walked back just in time for the police to  
>rush in and start locking down the prision.<br>Robin meanwhile was in the middle of conducting an investigation, "Raven  
>check out things in this cell block, if prisoners are willing collect some<br>info from them while Cyborg checks surveillance tapes. Beastboy you go with  
>Star and check the meta wing, I'll be asking employees for their stories."<br>He ordered as they all went their separate ways.

Raven's job being as vague as it was, she figured she'd start with the  
>fire alarm that was still active, though the sprinklers had long since<br>stopped. After walking over to the barely servicealbe terminal she flagged  
>down a guard to admit her access. The brow haired guard seemed to be fairly<br>new here being that he needed to fish out a sheet of paper from his pocket  
>to find the code. He offered a polite smile as he excused himself, trying<br>his hardest not to look nervous around her. True there were a hundred  
>inmates who'd love to escape but she knew she was the reason he was on edge.<br>Finding nothing remarkable about the fire suppression being activated she  
>canceled the alarm and continued looking around.<p>

'Honestly just because we're meta-humans doesn't make us evil.' She  
>thought as she walked past a group of guards who immediately tensed up as<br>she past. Finding a likely subject as any she approached an inmate on the  
>ground, nursing a broken leg. Reading a number listed on his jacket she<br>called out "Inmate 2370391" to witch he turned his head toward her. "Did you  
>see how any of this got started?" She asked getting no response. "Your not<br>going to talk at all then."

"What was your first fucking clue?" He retorted. She simply stood and  
>walked away, Rage all the while making suggestions as to how to deal with<br>the "insignificant mortal scum" as she called them. While some Raven found  
>funny in a strictly demonic sense of humor, she was what she was, she chose<br>to ignore her angry counterpart and focus on investigation.  
>Said investigation was interrupted when her comm buzzed. "Please tell<br>me you have something Cy." She said when the metal man appeared on the  
>screen.<p>

"Shure do, you want to see none other than prisoner 2382419, fifth cell  
>down from the gaping hole on the second floor. He said. "And Raven be<br>careful, he's in for triple homicide and is on par with Robin in martial  
>arts." He added in a surprisingly serious tone.<p>

"Thanks Cy, and don't worry about me, i'll be fine." She responded.  
>Upon arriving at the designated cell she had to admit she was indeed<br>nervous, This guy killed three people and could best her in a straight up  
>fight. But she reassured herself and walked up in front of the open cell.<p>

"Inmate 238-" she was cut off by a voice from within the cell.

"For the last time it's Jake, honestly four letters is a lot simpler  
>than a seven digit number." He called out from his spot lying down on the<br>bed, facing the wall opposite the door. Once again leaving any hope of sleep  
>behind he sat up and pulled the chain for the overhead light. When he turned<br>to face the newcomer he found himself in awe of the woman in halfway his  
>cell.<p>

"Jake it is then," she said snapping him back to reality, "I've been  
>told you can tell me what happened here today? She questioned.<br>He shook himself out of his trance and pondered what he would tell her.  
>In the end he had nothing better to do than recount his "epic tale of<br>adventure and triumph" he dubbed it. "If you want the long version you may  
>as well watch the security footage, if its my version then here goes," he<br>drew breath and began motioning wildly with his hands as a storyteller would  
>as he talked "The big bad Hive students broke out, and triggered a fire<br>alarm, there by releasing the prisoners. I thereby dispatched this threat  
>and defended my self in the subsequent riot." Though not quite an EPIC tale<br>of adventure, it got the point across and more importantly him back to sleep  
>earlier.<p>

Raven wasn't convinced however, "So you just walked up to a team of  
>Hive operatives, bested them in a fight and proceeded to fight off half the<br>other inmates locked up here?" She didn't bother hiding the disbelieving  
>look in her eyes.<p>

"When you say it like that" he mulled the thoughts around in his head,  
>"yeah."<p>

She just shook her head, I knew this was pointless." she said to  
>herself. After weighing her options for half a second she devised a new<br>course of action. She gave him a dismissing nod and exited the cell. Shure  
>enough Jake was back to sleeping within the minute. Crossing her legs in a<br>lotus position she uttered her mantra and was soon devling into the depths  
>of another's mind.<p>

First off were surface thoughts, like the dislike for the floodlights  
>trying to keep him awake, and the "sexy" titan in his cell, this thought<br>would have made her blush had she been able to. Brushing off these thoughts  
>she ventured deeper. Upon reaching her destination she was forcefully drawn<br>into the nightmare to plagued Jake.

Looking through his eyes she saw exactly what he was  
>seeing."Lieutenant," an elder man called out getting her attention, "this is<br>quite the surprise, though from the gunfire I knew it wasn't the titans I  
>was not expecting you." That voice, she knew that voice!<p>

"Blood", Jake said confirming her suspicion. "Your under arrest." Moving  
>toward him retrieving a pair of cuffs as he went. Just as he started to move<br>he started to feel light headed. The feeling quickly grew worse with each  
>step he took. Finally the cold sensation spread through his skull as he<br>froze mid stride. His hands dropped limp to his sides, handcuffs clattering  
>to the floor. His team was shouting, pointing their weapons at Blood but she<br>heard none of it only sight was allotted to Jake and therefore her.

Kate ran over to him, shaking him and calling his name as he was  
>practically screaming in his mind, Raven was forced to watch all of this,<br>hear his thoughts screaming for her to help him. Then all of a sudden her  
>eyes went wide and she slowly looked down. She followed Kate's gaze down to<br>see what she saw and was shocked to see Jake's M1911 in hand pointing toward  
>a bleeding hloe in her chest. The look of betrayal in her eyes as she<br>whispered "Jake?" hurt even Raven when she saw it. The rest of his team  
>looked over to the source of the gunshot, Raven winced at each subsequent<br>gunshot. Jake was still looking at Kate's motionless body before him, while  
>his arm brought the gun to rest at his temple. Raven now tore her sight from<br>the team and looked over at Blood. Standing there eyes glowing blood red and  
>a sadistic grin spread upon his face.<p>

Just as she looked toward the gun jammed into Jake's temple she felt a  
>sharp pain in her chest. In an instant everything froze in place, the color<br>slowly draining from the world around her. Eventually all that was left  
>crumbled to dust. The walls came down revealing nothing but a black void<br>beyond. Finally only the floor remained, but that was soon rectified as deep  
>cracks, like gouges in the earth formed and split the ground. Ground<br>crumbling beneath her feet she came to a shocking realization, she couldn't  
>fly. The last of the earth dissolved into nothing and sent her plummeting<br>into a pitch black void.

After a few seconds of free fall she caught sight of something, in the  
>distance blue shinned through as light would the end of a tunnel. Getting<br>closer it dawned on her that she was falling toward it at terminal velocity,  
>not good even for a half demon. She squeezed her eyes shut as the light<br>became blinding. Then she felt it the heat, coming out of a cold expanse of  
>vast nothingness feeling heat upon your skin can be quite a shock.<p>

Feeling herself slowing in her decent she cracked an eye, what she saw  
>was that she was now hovering a foot over the deck of a ship at sea. Though<br>she could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin she was still cold. This  
>place was wrong, the air did not move, stagnant was one thing but this was<br>as if it weren't there. It held no sent of anything, a flag on the bow of  
>the ship hung limp from its mast. There wasn't even any movement from the<br>water, no gentle waves or even a current swirling it below the surface.

"What do we have here?" A voice called out from behind scaring the hell  
>out of her.<p>

She turned to find none other than Her favorite prisoner, Jake Arius  
>standing on the level above her. Now that she was looking even the ship<br>seemed wrong, the white paint reflected no light just sat there looking  
>white. This place gave her the creeps."Where are we?" She questioned<p>

"This ship once sat at latitude 29,48, longitude 179,24. As for were we  
>are now." He looked to be thinking about his answer before shruggingand<br>saying, "beats the hell out of me." Then he took on a serious tone. "Now if  
>your would kindly tell me what your doing here miss Raven?"<p>

"I was trying to get answers" she said not bothering to hide hear  
>annoyance.<p>

"And what did you find?" He asked walking out of view. The next voice  
>came from behind her, "Did you see what you came here for?" She spun around<br>to see him standing in a life boat hanging right behind her. "Or did we  
>stumble onto something we didn't want to see, something best left buried and<br>forgotten?" He asked in a sharper tone.

Then in an instant his expression lightened and he jumped from the raft  
>onto the deck. "Meh, doesn"t matter" He looked around for something to do,<br>while glancing over the hand rail an idea formed, seeing her just standing  
>there he decided to try his luck. "Now if I were to help you with this<br>investigation of yours, would you kindy help me in return?" He asked while  
>climbing onto the handrail. When he got no answer he followed through his<br>plan, jumping backward he pulled off an impressive double backflip before  
>touchdown, to his disappointment he made no splash, the water merely<br>engulfed him.

Raven ran over to where he jumped but was unable to locate Jake, that  
>was until she heard him behind her. She turned to find Jake now in his<br>prison jumpsuit sitting on the ground. "What would you want?" She asked.

He looked toward her a stupid smile on his face, "It may seem as a  
>shock. But as man that has everything" he said getting up, "six by nine<br>cell, hour of yard time a day, and all the gourmet food I can eat. I need  
>only one thing." He ranted, words filled with sarcasm. "A great injustice<br>has been done. And I its victim." When he next spoke it was not cheerful one  
>he had been speaking in, it was the voice of a man whom had seen too much in<br>his life, a man whom had nothing more to give "I ask only that you clear my  
>name, not remove me from this hell, merely set the record straight. As I<br>know you've seen, my team's deaths were not my doing. Brother Blood as he  
>calls himself, is the reason behind that. I've nothing but my name left, I<br>at least want to have that untainted.

Raven thought it over for a moment before bringing her gaze upon the  
>broken soul before her. "I'll see what I can do."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Serioursly that button down there is your freind its gets you better chapters faster.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Im back people, vaction is a wonderful thing that i recomend anyone. But ive learned something very important. The Sun is bad, very bad. so i'll now be spending much more time writing this stuph for all of you**

**Note: I'm sorry about the spacing on chapters 1 and 2, i didn't catch it until they were posted, but hopefuly i've fixed it**

**Reviews: aliensvspredator- once more thank you for the reviews, i try to include a bit of plot in this stuph, also glad to know i didn't write a terrible fight scene.**

**Alright rambaling is done on wit the chapter, it's short and slow, but what can you do?**

Back at the tower the once late night had turned early dawn. A single occupant was stationed in front of the computer. Displayed on the ten foot screen were evidence reports and case files on one Jake Arius. So far The blue haired teen had uncovered all available data on the charges against him. To no one's surprise there was nothing remarkable about it, eye witness' and forensic evidence had condemned him from the start. But nothing was mentioned about Blood or the Hive.

At six exactly a door on the right of the room slid open revealing a tired looking Robin dragging himself into the common room. He walked over to his favorite coffee machine without so much as a glance at his teammate, all the while clutching his cape in hand as a child would a blanket. Then as realization dawned on him as he turned around to face the resident empath. "Mornin Raven." He said while checking out the computer. "Whats this?"

She spun around to face the new arrival, contemplating how she would tell him she figured short, sweet and to the point was best. "You remember Jake Arius, the prisoner that helped my investigation?" She asked

"Yeah, but why are you-" he tried to ask but was cut off by Raven.

"You remember why he was there?" She asked

"Triple homicide, killed his team in a raid."he said still confused, "Raven why are-" he he tried to ask before he was cut off once more by Raven

"He didn't kill his team, not willingly any way." When she received a confused look in response she continued, "Brother Blood was there, Jake was being possessed."

"Are you shure?" He asked. Though he knew she was, Raven doesn't just help random prisoners without reason.

"Its all there, an elder man in the room matching Blood's description, Jake hospitalized with bloodied sclera, and abnormal brain activity, all of witch point to him being controled by Blood." She went on pointing out various pages displayed on the computer screen.

When he looked back at her he spoke once more. "Raven even if what you say is true, they wouldn't just let him walk."

"I know, but if we were to take him in like parole officers we could get him out." She tried to convince him

"Raven I see what your trying to do and I'll help however I can but you have to answer something first." He held up a finger to forestall the question. "You didn't just do this on faith, Your acting like this is personal. All I want to know is why."

Raven lowered her head, and still starring at the floor she spoke. "I saw it, I went into his mind and saw through his eyes him being used to kill his team." A near by light was encased in obsidian energy and crushed as she clenched her fist by her side. "I felt exactly what he felt," she spoke voice raising with each word, "the sorrow, the fear, the pain, and the fury." She looked back up with with a sight that terrified Robin, four blood red eyes locked on to him. "No person should have to endure that, none sould be forced to live through that and then imprisoned.

Raven blinked away the extra eyes and took a deep breath to center herself and prevent the destruction of the Television. When she opened her eyes it was accompanied with her trademark stotic mask she always wore.

A heavy silence engulfed to room until loud footfalls from down the hall announced the arrival of thier cybernetic friend. "Morning yall." He boomed upon entering the room. Raven turned and nodded while telling Robin they'll talk again later. After ignoring the mess of files on the computer, dismissing it as "too damn early", he turned toward the kitchen. "I'm a try and fix us some real food before grass stain back there wakes up" and with that he was off.

After Cyborg sunk into his role as star chef Raven closed down everything she was working on in favor of a book. Today's was bound in white leather with german script on the spine. This was when an overly joyful alien princess floated into the room. The redhead proceeded to try and chrush everyone with a hug whilst shouting in their ears. After greeting his unofficial girlfriend Robin walked unnoticed from the room passing a zombie looking Beastboy.

The undead green shape shifter sank into his usual chair head hitting table, back asleep within seconds. Raven, still buried in her book missed Cyborg's morning antics, he slid a plate of bacon in front of the green one and proceeded to record the following scene. Beastboy was awoken by a heavenly aroma only to look at the source and practically leap from his chair with a look of sheer horror on his face.

Cy's insane laughter was yelled over by the horrified Beastboy, "DUDE, NOT COOL!"

Deciding she wasn't hungry enough to put up with the brewing riot she set off to her room. Working all night takes its toll, even on demons.

On her way she passed by a pleased looking Robin who stopped her to talk "I've called in a favors, so you've now got an appointment with Chief Justice Monroe, tomorrow. If all goes well, you can get him cleared and out by friday"

"I...uh...thank you" she stuttered, "You didn't have to-" this time it was Robin who cut off Raven.

"Hey, what are friends for." He said giving a reassuring smile before walking off to mediate the war within in the common room.

Several days later in a pitch black, two by two foot room a lone prisoner jumped awake from his position leaning against his padded walls. The room had been padded after a prisoner went insane from his stay in solitary and killed himself by beating his head into the wall. Now there was three inches of firm white padding on every surface in the room. Though in Jake's opinion you could still kill yourself it was so rigid. But in his mind it was much more comfortable than his cot. In his newly awaken state he didn't hear the locks on the door clicking open, it was not until it was too late did he realize what was happening. The door slid open without so much as a squeek, and light flooded the room, revealing an unshaven Jake hiding his eyes curled up in a corner. Having been in solitary confinement since the escape attempt had left his eyes accustomed to the darkness. So when he glanced at the intruders he saw only six black silhouettes.

"Finally, thought you guys had forgotten me again." He said trying to make out the six figures in his vision. Getting no response he pulled himself up only to realize his right leg was asleep and therefore refusing to work. The resulting tumble left him leaning on one leg braced against the doorframe, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Alright, he's all yours now. Hope you kids know what your doing." He heard from his left.

His vision had cleared enough to where he thought he saw the the five Titans standing before him, but he ignored this as he turned to the guard holding the door open. "Whats going on?" He asked.  
>The response came not from the nameless guard, but from in front of him. The spikey haired teen stepped forward, "Arius?" he called out.<p>

Jake swiveled his head right and locked eyes with the apparent leader. Robin ignored his confused gaze, "We've cut a deal with the court, you get out of prison on the condition you help us take down the Hive and other meta threats to the city. Due to security concerns be living in the tower, if we feel at any time your not cooperating to the fullest you'll be back in J.C.C.F. Do you accept these conditions?" He finished with his face entirely neutral and arms crossed over his chest.

Jake, still half awake, took only the highlights of the offer, join team, get out, don't fuck us over. These were terms acceptable in his eyes, so he held out his hand and responded, "Hell yes sir"

Robin shook the man's hand and turnded around to his team. "Cy, BB you two go get the car, Raven help him get sorted out, Star your with me, we'll finalize things with the warden.

Five minutes later Jake was through security and retrieving his affects from an officer behind the front desk. "-two size 11 combat boots, one BDU winter field jacket, and one i-pod mp3 player." The officer said while handing over the aforementioned equipment.

"What about my other gear?" He asked eyeing the pile of his junk on the table.

"Your weapons will remain locked away until your official pardon goes through." He stated before returning to his work. The game of solitare, witch he may or may not just lost at, occupied his full attention and thus he missed the the rant spewed by Jake.

Realizing he wasn't listening Jake turned back to Raven and shrugged, "was worth a try." He tried to justify his shouting. Raven just shook her head, and without warning teleported them to the car with the rest of the team. Jake dropped his armful of stuff in surprise, and shivered in response to the darkness that seemed to suck the heat right out of him. They landed with Jake's stuff clattering to the floor and him turning a glare that would shoot though body armor at the half demon, and in a calm voice he asked, "a little warning next time?"

Raven simply got seated in the front seat of the car while Robin gave one last set of orders. " -Star your flying overwatch with Beastboy, anything out of the ordinary you call it in, Cy straight back, we've got no time to waste.

An unusual silence was present within the car and had been present since they had left. That was until Cyborg decided to question his newly freed teammate, "Is it true?" He asked Jake his human eye looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Is what true?" Jake asked looking back up at the driver.

"That Blood was there, that he forced you to...well...you know.? Cyborg clarified.

"Yeah he was there, looked like he had set up shop there for a while" Jake stated

"Damn it" Cyborg muttered whilst leaving indents in the steering wheel with his grip. "We should have had him before any of this happened."

"Cy-" Raven tried but was cut off.

"Damn it Raven it my fault he got away last time, I should have taken the shot. Now three more are dead because of it."

"Cyborg I saw the report, the building was collapsing. You can't take the blame for something beyond your control." Jake said from the back seat. "Now, if we can move to a more comfortable subject, such as, what I'm going to do as a titan?" He asked lightening the mood of the car. "Seriously I've no idea what to do, my last career involved shooting people. But I dont think that's. How you guys roll."

Robin spoke up from beside him, "According to Cy your quite the melee expert, I'll see what we can outfit you with."

Jake nodded, "Shure thing boss."

Robin sighed, "try to refrain from calling me that."

Jake put on his best stupid grin, "I'll try to work on that boss."

Robin just sighed hoping that bringing him on the team wasn't a mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:this is being posted from my mobile so if its fucked up I'll repost when I can from my computer.

AN,2: yay filler chapter how I love the. Not much happening in the review section here [glares evilly at screen] please review. I said please.

Alienvspreador- Jake is free from prison mabey but not his past. I agree with the Blood Slade thing, both like to hide way too much in my opinion and for Blood it dont even pay off. One last note, Blood was severely downplayed in the show, to me at least. So dont think he'll be a pushover by any means.

Now on with the fic

"Lieutenant" came a voice from the darkness. A memory dredged up from the depths of his mind. A singular face that haunted his dreams. Kate's pained look, the stare that sent chills down his spine. A gunshot rang out and echoed throughout the darkness. Now as the life faded from the form and the memory itself Jake fell into the darkness.

Jake, for the second time that week, awoke in a cold sweat. His eyes once again darting from shadow to shadow in an unfamiliar room. This new room however was supplied with far less than his prison cell. The bed sitting in the far right corner and a wooden dresser opposite the bed were the only furniture to be found. He picked his watch up off the floor and tried for several moments to read the blurry green numbers.

After some time his eues adjusted and read the 4:36 displayed on the screen. "Not enough time to get much sleep yet to early to get up." He thought to himself. With exaggerated slowness he rolled from his bed and shambled toward the dresser. He picked the first shirt he found and threw it over his shoulder. Clothes for today picked out he slid his door open and set off to the kitchen.

Once there he threw open cabinets one at a time and sifted through their contents. All in search in what was to him more valuable than gold. At long last his hand gripped the aluminum can, on the front read words that could bring tears to his eyes. Coffee. Quicker than the eye could see he preped the coffee maker and flipped the switch that promised many good things to come.

With coffee brewing he set off in search of the tv remote. In his opinion the dammed thing didn't know how to stay in one place, ever time you'd set it down it'd grow legs and walk off. Or so he thought. With six people sharing it there was no way in knowing where it would turn up. The search was given up minutes of half hearted searching later. Apparently wherever it was hiding was not easily accessible to a human hand.

He returned empty handed to the coffee maker but was pleased to see his nectar was finished. He took a green mug from the dishwasher and filled it to the brim. His black gold did wonders to bring him to life and so after three cups he sunk into his pre-prision routine. That meaning he grabbed his Ipod and made his way to the gym.

Upon arrival he located a dock for his mp3 and selected the randomize option. Seconds later he was pleased to hear Rise Against playing through speakers all around the room. Now with everything right in his world he set off to his workout.

Raven was walking down the hall on her way to the roof for her morning meditation when somethung out of the ordinary was heard. It sounded like music, but she was the only one that ever got up before 5:00. Curious a person that she was she located the source and was surprised that it was coming from the gym.

This was surprising because Cyborg had designed the room to be completely sound proof. Cautiously she cracked open the door and was blasted back by the sheer force of the sound waves. She looked around and saw the person responsible for the overly loud music. There hanging from a bar on the ceiling was a shirtless Jake facing the back of the gym. Raven strode over to his mp3 and none to gently ripped it from its resting place, immediately silencing the room.

"The hell?" Jake said to himself as he looked over his shoulder to find the source of the silence. When his eyes landed on Raven any notion of causing major bodily harm to an individual evaporated. Raven was just staring him down with an annoyed expression. Clearly she had severe dislike of extremely loud music this early.

In an attempt to sidestep the coming argument Jake simply acted as if nothing were wrong. "Mornin." He said over his shoulder before dropping to the ground. "Morning." She replied in her trademark monotone. "So, what brings you to this part of the tower so early?" He asked whilst trying to find where he had put his shirt.

"I could ask you the same." She replied.

"Thought it was pretty obvious. Morning PT regime." He shot back while looking under the bench and retrieving a grey t-shirt.

"What sane individual gets up at five for PT?" She asked genuinely shocked at this guy.

First off it was more like 4:30. And second, who told you I was a sane individual?" He said wearing his stupid grin.

Raven just rolled her eyes. "Anyway could you refrain from waking the dead with your music." She said motioning to the Ipod sitting on the table. "It won't that loud." He tried to defend himself. "I could hear it through the sound proof walls. Its too loud." She stated.

"Really?" He asked to witch Raven nodded her head. "And that was only 75%" he said while turning his gaze the the electronic device.

Raven knew where his train of thought was headed and immediately derailed it."No."

"But you dont even-"

"Yes I do, and by the way, Hell No." She said picking up the silver device.

"Damn empaths" he muttered to himself. "Do I at least get it back?" He asked.

"The damned empath is deciding the fate of your music" she responded. After several tense seconds she tossed it it back to him. "Keep it an acceptable volume will you."

"Alright, alright, no blowing the eardrums out of my skull." He said after snatching it out of the air.

As he started back to his workout she stopped him, "One last thing. I wanted to apologize for invading your mind. I had no right and let my impatience get the better of me." She said lowering her gaze.

Jake looked her in the eye and responded, "Now don't start goin there. If anything I sould be thanking you for that. You got me out and cleared my name. So thank you, I don't know what I'd have done had you walked away."

Raven turned to the exit but said something over her shoulder before she exited, "Thanks for not freaking over it, most don't take to kindly to a demon sharing thier mind."

"If there's anything I know bout me, it's that I'm not most people. Truth be told I'm kinda glad you saw what you did, having that locked inside your head is terrible." He responded. "See you at breakfast."

"Yeah, see you there." She said as she closed the door.

An hour later four of the six Titans had gathered it the common room. Robin sitting at the table reading a newspaper, Starfire looking trough a magazine, and Beastboy and Cyborg were in the middle of their morning breakfast argument.

"AND I TELLIN YOU THERE AINT NO WAY ANY OF THAT STUFF IS MAKING IT ANY WHERE NEAR MY FOOD!" Cyborg shouted at his green opponent.

Raven chose this moment to walk into the room. Meditation went surprising easily today, only happy seemed to need calming down. Apparently she was even more excited at the prospect of a new friend than Starfire.

"Morning Raven." Robin called out from his spot a the table.

"Greetings friend, have you seen Jake he was not in his room when I went to wake him." Starfire said.

"Last I saw him, he was in the gym." Raven responded

"He's not there, I just checked a few minutes ago." Said Robin putting his newspaper down.

"Cy" Raven called out disrupting his rant at Beastboy. "You seen Jake?" "Not since I set him up in his room." He responded before continuing the pro-meat rant.

"When did you see him-" Robin tried to ask but was cut off by Jake entering the room from the entrance at the far end of the room.

"Mornin everyone." He called out upon entering the room.

"Where have you been? Robin asked

"Went for a walk, you know cool morning air and all that stuff." Jake said sitting down at the table.

"Enjoy it while you can, you've got combat practice today." Said Robin with a smirk that promised many evil things to come.

An: ending notes,for any that didn't know PT is physical training

Dont expect many mobile uploads mainly cause their a pain in the ass Lastly REVIEW I know yor there I can see my traffic stats, anon reviews are enabled so any one can do it


	5. Chapter 5

AN: woot another update, this one aslo comes from my mobile. Lack of internet, ha, take that computers. Anyways not my best work but you might like it, who knows? Read and review as allways.

aliensvspredator5-That would be an interesting fight. Glad you enjoyed teh fic.

Shorty after breakfast was settled, six teens found their way to beach on the north side of the island. The sun was just barely peaking over the the cityscape in the distance, and the barely illuminated beach was already scarred with burns and craters.

The Titans "playground" as Jake had dubbed it was currently being repaired from Star's recent run. The entire course was designed to have interchagable parts for versatility and easy repairs. So in about fifteen minutes there was a fully repaired course lying ahead of Jake.

"Course is set, begining timer on your mark." Said a voice vaguely resembling Robin over a loud speaker system.

Jake stood in his old swat gear, jet black combat armor, and urban camo BDUs under it. An Ultra Force Tactical S.W.A.T vest topped it off. His equipement consisted of two collapsing staffs, three concussion grenades, and a USMC KA-BAR fighting knife, Sadly his loadout was to remain mostly (grenades excluded) non-lethal as a condition of his parole, a terrible loss in his eyes but one doesn't just give a convicted murderer his guns back.

The course started off with a run through what was named "the gauntlet" essentially its a sand pit 100 feet long linded with gun turrets, non-lethal ammunition of course. Then a 20 foot vertical cliff face witch one was to scale. On thop of that was a pit of water, poles stuck out of the water a various heights that you were to use to cross, finally it ended in an arena type aera where he was to fight off some reporposed slade-bots. This was Jake's version designed to test his specific combat prowess.

He looked it over and took a deep breath to steady himself. Fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. It was the guns that were getting to him, in each of the three foot domed housings there were two M134 gatling guns with 360° of fire. Though stun rounds were used, he was no meta and would most likely be severely injured if not killed by them.

In the blink of on eye he took off like a bat out of hell. He was darting back and forth around the gun emplacements, trying to confuse the targeting sensors. He jumped on top of a gun that was still tracking him. Using his endless supply of luck he bounded from one blackened dome to another. After three leaps of faith his trading precision for speed caught up with him. His foot landed too far forward causing him to stumble forward off his perch. His training kicked in and he landed in a roll. Unfortunately his roll ended with him face to muzzle with a gun turret.

He froze in fear, the whine of the barrel spooling up gave him the kick in the ass he needed. From his kneeling position shot off his left foot, his head just clearing its barrels before twin streams of bullets shot out. That little near death experience filling him full of adrenaline, he shot toward the cliff face with speed not seen since the Flash.

With bullets nipping at his heels he bounded onto the turret closest to the wall and launched himself as far as humanly possible. He flew through to air as graceful as a chicken with its head cut off, and impacted the wall with barely one hand clinging to the top for dear life. As quickly as he could manage he scurried the rest of the way up and flopped over on his back.

It took a full second before he remembered this wasn't the end, so with a very annoyed grunt he hoisted himself to his feet and took in the next obstacle.

The poles were about the diameter of of a baseball and varying in height ranging from six inches above the water level to near four feet tall. This being the exact opposite of the previous challenge, precision over speed, Jake took a few seconds to plan his route. The fastest way seemed to involve several jumps ascending several feet at a time, it was straight forward and easy to follow. The easiest route was a winding path that gradually stepped you up but was long and easy to lose your way.

Jake having no reason to start making good decisions this early in his life chose the "fun lookin one" as he knew it. So he got a running start and jumped for the first pole. Momentum carrying him through he launched himself onto the next one, some three feet ahead. Once he landed he took some time to steady himself and release the breath he had been holding. The next launch was a picture perfect flight staight up, about three feet, and landing on the tower he previously stood beside. That done he hopped forward planting a single foot on each before bounding off to the next.

The tricky part was the end, all the poles stopped just over five feet from the other side of the pit. Jake being as brilliant as he was devised an extremely clever plan. Or clever to him at least. The plan, "climb that big pole there and jump." This seemed simple enough but once he reached the summit he learned two very important things. One that pole was made of a much more flexible material than the others. And two things get less stable the taller they get.

The result him wobbling around on top trying to regain any measure of control and failing horribly as he was thrown down, but in the direction of the shore at least.

He landed with a thud on his back and rolled over. "These kids will be the death of me." He muttered to himself as he stood up and jumped into the concrete pit that had had opened up.

He walked to the center and awaited for the next round of punishment. He didn't wait long at all as three doors slid open. and poured eight foot tall grey robots. Their steel clamps they used for hands opened up to reveal something very unexpected. Jake was your standard S.W.A.T officer not from the meta response division. Therefore he'd never before seen a directed energy weapon. So he didn't know what to do when it lit up with a dull red glow.

That was until a lance of red light shot forth and burnt a hole through his chest armor. He dropped to the floor in pain as the beam had in a second flat cut through his ceramic armor and made contact with flesh. He rolled right and jumped up as the bot adjusted its aim. He drew his combat knife and charged the metal feind.

He reached the robot while it brought its weapon back around. In the seconds that followed Jake had another learning experience. Robots were armored. So much so in fact that when Jake stabbed his knife into its "head" the blade penetrated just two inches before snapping off.

"SHIT" He yelled partly because he had now lost his favorite knife but also because the bot brought its arm around and knocked Jake off of him with extreme prejudice.

His next course of action, draw his staff and settle into a defensive position. So staff in hand he did his best to find a position that defended him from all sides.

His next task, size up his opponent just as they seemed to be doing. His ass was getting kicked and he needed a plan ' Think damn it think. Ok robots have armor, armor deflects shitty weapons, I have only shit weapons. Armor has weakness? No robot has weakness. Robot needs power. Internal power source gets hot, needs heat sink outside robot. Find heat sink, kill robot.'

Jake's thoughts, done for today, left him with thirty robots surrounding him, all charging weapons. So Jake trying his luck once more today waited until when he though was the last second before rolling out of the way. He was a second early but it didn't matter, the lasers fired and hitting no Jake that should have been there continued forward and each one stuck a robot opposite the one that fired it.

All said and done five bots were criticaly hit and out of the fight seven more were at less than fifty percent combat effective due to crippled limbs. Jake however was fine and looking over the bot that had been downed in front of him. 'None what so ever? Wait a minute.' He thought as he rolled it onto its back to reveal a shining s emblem on the front. Shure enough as soon as he hit it it cracked open to show a very advanced heat sink within.

He put on his best shit eating grin and faced the hoard of now fifteen robots. He brought his staff up and charged, the second his target was in reach he ducked under to claw sent to capture him, and lunged the staff foward to strike the machine dead center of the chest.

The robot stumbled backward a few steps before regaining its balance. The emblem was sparking and spewing smoke but other than that it was fine.

Jake knew nothing would happen immediately but was still disappointed that it did nothing to slow it. That bot now a few feet farther from him was not a big a threat as the one shooting its claw toward Jake at that moment. So new threat sighted Jake batted the claw away with his weapon before brining the other end up and stabbing the new bot in the chest. This like the other was sparking and smoking.

Jake, his back turned, missed the claw aimed for his neck. Therefore when it made contact and litfed him up he was at a loss for what to do. Until an idea emerged, taking a grenade from his vest he pulked the pin and thew it over his shoulder.

The robot took the blast wave for him sparing his life, but aslo propelled them both forward, and ultimately landed them both on the ground.

Jake looked up from his new spot on the floor and saw the first robot he attacked, the unit itself had frozen in place and was smoking profusely. If anyone would have bothered checking a maintenance access panel they would have seen the words "Core cooling systems malfunction, backup cooling systems malfunction. Core overload imminent."

For Jake time seemed to slow to a crawl. First the bot fell to the ground and then in a bright flash of light it disappeared. Then th shock wave hit and threw him across the pit, where his flight ended in a crumpled heap next to the wall.

Ears ringing, eyes damn near blinded, and every nerve in his body screaming in pain Jake elected to simply lie there and wait for a while. So lie there he did, suddenly finding cracks in the wall to be very interesting. Becoming so interested in it he missed the team rushing to ascertain their new teammates' health.

"Jake. Jake?" The voice was accompanied by him being forcefully rolled on his back and fingers pressed into his throat. Most likely they were there to take his pulse, Jake, being in extreme pain though, was not in the mood for CPR. So to the surprise of the black gloved hand at his throat batted it away, and unsteadily sat up. He slid over to the wall so he could lean on it.

On the way there he placed his hand on the ground in an attempt to keep his balance. Once pressure was applied sharp pain shot up his arm and it subsequently collapsed.

His reaction was that of, " Sun-of-a-god-damn-bitch that HURTS." That was when he became aware of the rest of the team looking on at his struggle to reach the safety of the wall. Beastboy and Cyborg hoisted him up on to his feet. While Raven looked his arm over.

Without warning a loud snap was heard as she set the bone. Jake's only response was a glare that even her demon recoiled from. She however continued with the first aid. She hovered her hand over the wound and white energy sparked between her hand and his arm.

Within seconds the pain started to dull and thoughts about severing heads from shoulders ceased. "Thanks." He murmured. Suddenly feeling very sleepy he alerted the team, "Ima tak a nap." Shortly thereafter his consciousness faded and he was out cold.

Several hours later Jake was still napping away. Cyborg was in the infirmary monitoring the machines currently wired to Jake. His third inspection of the IV revealed no problems and so he continued checking everything else in an attempt to keep busy. That was when the door opened and a determined Robin marched over to speak with him.

"Cyborg, those robots were captured Slade-bots, Correct?" He asked to witch Cyborg nodded. "They were each inspected for explosives, Right?"

"Yeah, I checked each one personally." Seeing the shit storm a brewin he defended himself, "It wasn't a bomb, those bots run off experimental power cells, if they overheat they go critical."

"Cyborg never has one of those exploded like that." Robin shot back annoyed that Slade had hospitalized a member of his team without leaving his hiding place.

"Normally they dont, there is a backup system that isolates the reactor and puts it in stasis. That system failed, like all do, nothing works all the time. It was probably nothin."

Robin calmed slightly now he knew slade wasn't behind it, but was still pissed off mind you. "Keep an eye out for anything unusual. Let me know when he wakes up" he ordered.

"Will do" cyborg called out.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Nothing new here, just cleaned up the chapter a bit.

Alienvspredator5-Jake is quite the little ninja isn't he. Well he's still got a few more things to learn, like running on water. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

Jake found himself in a darkened area, no idea how he arrived, no idea where he was. There were no defining characteristics, and no natural lighting of any sorts. There was a soft glow originating from nowhere in particular, just barely casting enough light for him to see there was nothing to see.

There was no feeling, no hot nor cold, not a sense of touch on his finger tips, no smells on the air, not even an echo to his voice. There was only one word to describe this "place", hollow. The world was hallow, devoid of all life.

He got up from his position on the ground and started walking to where he didn't know. Why, he didn't started walking. In this empty place there was no way to judge distance nor direction. Not even speed could be felt, when he ran he felt no air upon him not even a shift in his center of gravity.

This continued for awhile, aimless wandering until the silence was broken by a low whisper. The origin and content of the message were unclear but one thing was for certain. He was not as alone as he once thought. Every now and again he would feel eyes upon him, looking over his shoulder he would see nothing. He could almost hear faint whispers carried on the non-existent wind "Jake." They would repeat, over and over within his ears. They would grow louder and and fainter as time passed. Every time he would try to locate their origins they would cease, only to return once he started walking again.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Jake felt something behind him. The air grew colder, this was noticed as it was the first feeling he had felt while here. He spun around to find what was pursuing him. Once again he was met with nothingness. This time though he felt something there, the darkness was no longer the empty void that surrounded him. Now it was a veil, hiding a being within.

As the air chilled a light fog rolled in, though not obscuring anything directly, it added another layer of protection to his stalker.

His journey ended when a dull red glow in the distance appeared. At first it was a speck on the horizon. Then it bloomed into a sky dominanting aurora. It was encroaching on his position and no matter what he tried he couldn't find it in himself to look away. He stayed glued to that particular spot. Not even when when the red light engulfed him did he move.

Then movement caught his attention, a dark silhouette against the red mist. The figure harbored no interest in its surroundings, it merely walked straight and true to its target, Jake. Finally the figure emerged, and an all to familiar face showed through.

"Lieutenant, its been awhile hasn't it." Came the elder man walking into plain view.

Jake tried to speak, fight, run, anything but stand there but found himself once again frozen.

"Now Lieutenant, you know better than to fight it. Its no use really, the link between you and I grows stronger with each day. You'll not remain out of reach for long."

To say Jake was pissed was an understatement, he was out right furious. The hatred of an angry god burned behind his eyes. He lashed out against his restraints. Pushing the voices out of his mind. After relentless fighting he managed to turn his head and in shallow breaths managed to utter two words. "Fuck. You."

"You may still retain some fight, some illusion of hope. I'll tell you now there is no hope, you cannot fight what you can't understand. The Titans will fall, and you. You my dear Jake will be my instrument of destruction." Blood said circling him as predator would prey.

Jake was fighting tooth and nail to gain control back. After repeated attempts he drove back the grip Blood had on him.

He stood from the kneeling position he had been forced into. He stood and faced Blood, took him by his neck and spoke. "I will not fall, not again. YOU WILL NOT control me any longer. This is my mind, my body."

Blood laughed, his laughter grew in volume as he faded from existence. His voice still present, he spoke though he was no longer there. "No Jake, that is where you are wrong, this is not your mind. This is your nightmare.

These words echoing throughout the emptyness, the mist receded revealing not the void once there, but asphalt roads. Steel and glass, brick and moarter, buildings of all shapes and sizes took shape. Through it all, not a single soul was seen. He wandered and as the mist completely disappeared his suspicions were confirmed as a T shaped towet took shape in the distance. The sky remained a dull red hue, the air still cold, still carrying the voice of Blood to his ears.

"This is what you will accomplish in due time. You will rise to power not seen since the days when gods roamed the Earth, and you shall serve Blood." The voice still rang through his head.

He continued onward to the tower, for what he didn't know. But that never stopped him before.

Back in the infirmary, Robin burst through the door, while Cyborg finished restraining Jake. "What the hell's going on?" He demanded.

Cyborg pulled a syringe of an unnamed clear fluid and injected Jake with it. His writhing body slowed until he was once again still. "I don't know man, one minute he's just lying there next his beta waves went off the charts, and he was thrashing around."

"Any idea whats going on?" Robin asked looking over the charts, and being severely confused by all the scribbled lines on the paper.

The only comparison that remotely matches is Brother Blood's indoctrination. But he's not anywhere near here." Cyborg said whilst bringing the comparison up on the computer.

Before Robin even laid eyes on the computer screen he had flipped open his comm and was dialing Raven. "Raven, get to the infirmary. Just do it, I'll explain when you get here."

Raven was just enjoying tea in the vacated common room, when her comm when off. "What does he want now?" She asked out loud.

The orders she received were more than vague and she more than annoyed at having her down time interrupted by the spikey haired teen. She walked toward the infirmary intent on giving the boy a peice of her mind.

When she arrived she was greeted with the sight of her newest friend strapped to a bed, and Cyborg setting up some unknown medical equipment. "Whats going on here." She demanded in much the same way as Robin had earlier. She'd never admit it to anyone but seeing Jake there in that condition actually had her worried.

"That's what your here for." Said Robin from in front of his computer. "Cy thinks Blood may have something to do with it, I need you to open a link with Jake like before."

"What? Never mind. Why do you need me to do this?" She asked looking at Jake.

"He's unresponsive to all outside stimuli, we need a picture of what happening inside." He said tapping his fingers on his temple to emphasize his point.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Raven settled in beside Jake's bed within a matter of seconds she was in her meditative stance and uttering her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Her eyes flashed a brilliant white as she reopened the link she had used before.

She appeared in a barren city, sky a deep blood red and a voice carried on the wind, "Well if it isn't your savior." The voice spoke. Then she saw Jake round a corner and walk toward her. She wasn't shure but he seemed to wince with each step he took. "Raven, how nice of you to join us." The unknown voice spoke again.

Jake walked up to her, "What are you doing here?" He asked, voice betraying just how tired he was and just much pain he was in.

She looked at the person before her and inwardly cringed at the state he was in. "You were in a coma, They sent me to check on you."

He ran a hand through his short hair, "Damn it. Raven? I'm...I'm in trouble here. Every second it gets harder to resist. His voice keeps getting louder, and..." he collapsed to his knees. "I don't know how much longer I can fight it."

Raven kneeled down to his level, "You don't have to fight alone." Raven got up and extended her hand.

Jake took the offered hand and let Raven help him up. Keeping his hand in a firm grasp Raven one more uttered her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Her eyes glowed black and a dark ring formed around them. The world around them faded from view as the ring grew in diameter and height. Soon they were engulfed in a familiar darkness. Raven's soul-self, once dark and unnerving to Jake, was strangely comforting to him. A cool embrace surrounding him promising a return home.

Jake awoke in a hospital bed, though it wasn't the most comfortable being that something was cutting off circulation to his hands and feet. Trying to move amy limb resulted in in a half hearted attempt to pull to limb off. Looking down at his right arm he saw it was tied to the bed with two inch leather belts. Only one thought came to mind and this thought was spoken aloud, "The fuck?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: damn that was a long wait for a short chapter, had a slight mental breakdown over here but thats done now so im back writing, typing, whatever it is.

Alienvspredator5- as always I appreciate the review, It was a nice of Rae to lend a hand, as for the rest, well read on.

To the rest of ya, review! Iif you liked it tell me. If you hated it tell me. If you hate my guts and wish death upon me and my immediate family, press the button and let me know.

Well here we are again, another filler chapter, nothin much. Read on.

"Im not kidding Cy, you dont let me go and i'll dismember you and your car." Jake yelled at the top of his lungs, he had been at this for the last half hour, apparently when he didn't immediately wake up with Raven, everyone left the room. None even considered undoing his restraints, and so here he lay, tied to a bed, yelling at a security camera at 3:30 in the morning.

Jake proceeded to try his restraints for weaknesses again, a few kicks of the feet and failed movements of the hands quickly eliminated that as a course of action for the third time. "One prison for another. Should have stared down that fucking turret." He muttered to himself.

As boredom set in one can only find so much to with arms and legs bound. Jake settled for drumming his fingers on the bedrailing. After wo minutes of keeping time with the electronic beat of his heart rate monitor his eyes widened in realization, and he slammed his head into the pillow. The only reason his palm wasn't repeatedly slamming into his forehead was a two inch belt. "Thats it, I'm officially a fuckin dumbass." He located the plastic device on his middle finger and none too gently ripped it from its resting place.

The monotone electronic beep was accompanied with the door being thrown open and Cyborg charging through. "JAKE? Whats going on?" A confused Cyborg asked.

"Oh nothing, just that you guys left me here all alone, TIED TO A FUCKING BED!" He yelled while trying to move his arms for emphasis.

After suppressing a laugh Cyborg, walked over and undid the clasps on his ankles, "Oh, thats my bad" he spoke.

After Jake was released, under the condition that he cause no bodily harm to Cyborg for this incident, he checked the time and saw that it was 3:42. "Damn, I was out for a long while." He said motioning to the clock.

"Yeah, well getting blown to hell will do that to you" Cy said shutting down the equipment that was hooked up to Jake.

"Well doc, though this has been fun I'ma get the hell out of here, See you tomorrow." He said standing up and walking toward the door.

Cyborg stepped between Jake and the door, "Just a sec, Raven wouldn't tell but I know something went down while you were out. Care to fill me in?"

"Wish I could say." He said leaning back on the bed. "All I know for shure is that Blood still as a link to me, its not strong enough for him to possess me, yet."

"Mabey Rae could help you out, strengthen your mental resistance nd all that."

Jake got back on his feet and started toward the door again, "Mabey, I'm not shure what good it'll do as of now though."

"Alright, just promise to bring it up with someone." Cy called out.

"Will do" Came the shout from down the hall. Now he was free he decided food was in his best intrest, and set off to the common room. Jake tried to use his down time to think but for all his effort he just couldn't steer his thoughts away from Blood. All his training all the help in the world couldn't help him now. He slumped against the wall and put his head in the palm of his hand. He chuckled grimly with a dark grin on his face, "Ah fuck me." He said aloud. After sitting around for a while he picked himself up, no use in just sitting on his ass all day. Continuing where he left off on his journey and proceeded to the common room.

When he arrived at the room he found it was already occupied, Robin and Raven stood in front of the tv unaware of Jake's presence. "Your don't have the authority to make that call." Raven spoke in a heated tone.

"I'm the leader of this team, I have the authority to cut anyone I want." Robin said in an equally agitated voice.

"Your the leader only because you appointed yourself there and none of us objected. Now you will not just throw him back there, not while he can still be helped."

Robin threw his hands in the air in frustration "Fine, you get one chance, just one. The first time Blood take's control, he's back in prison." Robin said storming off, almost knocking over Jake on his way out.

Raven turned to the new arrival, "Sorry you had to hear that. He's normally not such an ass, but..."

"But I am a timebomb waiting to kill off the team. He's right you know, it'd be better for everyone it I just went back to my cell." Jake said in a depressing tone.

Raven marched over and slapped Jake across his face with almost enough force to rearrange his teeth. "Do not speak like that!" She yelled. "I won't stand aside and watch you just give up and throw your life away.

Jake brought his hand to his face to make shure his jaw was not broken. "Can't you see Raven, there's nothing that can or ever could have been done. I can't fight myself and expect to win. It was a lost cause from the start." That said he turned and walked to the door.

Raven's hand shot out and captured his arm. "Damn it Jake listen to me!" She said turning him to face her, "Your not a lost cause, not yet. If you let me help we can fight him."

His face held no emotion and his eyes held even less, "How?" He asked voice just as devoid of emotion.

"I can open a link from my mind to yours, much like Blood has." She looked away for a second before looking him in the eyes, "It's not something to be taken lightly, you will be permanently bonded to me and my demonic counterpart, but its your only chance short of killing Blood."

For a second he showed no response, then he looked away. "I'm sorry but if he can get to me then he could reach you through me. I can't let that happen."

Their moment was interrupted by a blaring siren and every other teammate charging into the room. Raven looked away toward the screen, in doing so she missed the pained look on Jake's face as he looked back up.

"Looks like Control Freak is holding up another electronic store." Cyborg spoke from the computer.

"Aw man, didn't we just lock him up last week." Beastboy complained.

"Titans, move out." Robin ordered, despite ignoring Beastboy the best he could he found himself thinking the exact same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well once again its been awhile, I'm not going to bother with an excuse other that life has been absolute hell these past few weeks. Anyway writings might be alittle slow for awhile, rest assured I'm not dead, yet.

WARNING- to anyone against the mindless spewing of profanity Jake gets quite colorful later in the chapter.

Alienvspredator5- That's what I was thinking. Besides that would be much to easy, why do that when I can come up with sometimes ten times more elaborate and unnecessary. As always thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Whisper dark rose- I'm trying to work in some Raven/Jake bonding time, its all alittle new to me and I'm not that good at that kind of thing. Rest assured I'll tried my damnedest to get it right. Also the funny Control Freak battle is next up so I'll try not to disappoint. Thanks for the review and hope you like the chapter.

Jake watched as the scenery flew by the window, trying to ignore the rant BB was going on about in the seat next to him, something about criminals needing to stay locked up after their caught. Jake looked at the buildings as the rushed by, all of this was far too familiar. In his pervious life, as just your average joe, this is where his life took place. Yet for all the memories they held he could not find it in himself to care, his favorite cafe, his old apartment, none of these held any meaning to him. He watched them pass by with no more emotion than Raven.

Then his eyes then fell upon the police HQ, his thoughts went blank. His mind tried not venture down this train of thought again, but it was a vain effort. Once more he was reminded of a team he used to lead not to long ago. His family as they were, all the good times, and the truly fucked up. He would have gladly died for each and everyone, instead he had wound up being the death of them.

Raven for whatever the reason, empathic abilities or just plain reading his face, took notice of Jake's state. She looked over her shoulder from the front seat, there in her eyes was not pity, but sympathy. She spoke to him not with her voice but in his mind. "Jake? You can't keep blaming yourself for their deaths. It wasn't you that killed them."

Jake looked back at Raven, he need not say anything, his eyes said it all. In those pale blue depths burned a fire intense enough to put Trigon himself in his place. But behind the lust for revenge there was more hidden away. The need for forgiveness, from himself, from his friends. Raven read the guilt he carried plain as day. She knew not how to reach him, in the end she was inexperienced in the art of calming or comforting a person. Whatever her course of action would have been it was halted by their arrival at the crime scene.

What should have been just your standard electronics store in uptown Jump had been hijacked by one overweight couch potato. The windows had been blackened and upon the roof sat various transmitters and satellite uplinks.

All in all this was abnormal for the overweight crook, normally the Titans would be sitting through another monologue. But to have him reinforce a position and set up equipment, something was off and everyone knew it.

It was then that their leader rolled up on his motorcycle with Starfire touching down to his left. He took in the situation and addressed his team who were gathering by Cy's car. "Titan's form up, teams of two. Cy, BB take the back exit. Raven, Jake you two get the roof entrance. Star your with me" The team spit up and went about their tasks without another word said. Cyborg tore down a fence blocking off that ally, Raven simply teleported to the roof leaving Jake to find his own way up. Said path involved jumping off the wall of the building opposite and latching onto the fire escape. Once he hauled himself up he directed a glare towards Raven, "You could have gotten me up here too." He muttered.

Their comms went off in unison, both displaying the boy wonder, "Titans, take positions, breach ine three, two, one." The last number was accompanied by three doors simultaneously being kicked down.

Jake charged through the opening into a surprisingly well lit room considering all the windows were blacked out. Cables were strewn all over the floor running between various pieces of machinery and computers. All of the equipment fed into several three inch cables running down the stairs. Jake tried to read some of the programs running on the computers, but he was never a tech savvy person. The words upon the screen made as much sense to him as quantum physics would to Beastboy. Raven looked from the computer she stood behind and shook her head. Apparently she had as much luck as he did. He was about to move back outside, the heat generated by this many computers was unbearable, when he glimpse of a gold object buried under a tangle of cables. Once he fished it out he found it was similar in design to the comms used by the team, only this one was hexagonal in shape. He turned it over to examine the other side, what he saw froze the very blood in his veins.

Memories flooded his mind, things best left forgotten and buried raced past his eyes. Distant voices carried out an all to familiar conversation. "Jake? What do you make of this." One said. The next was said through heavy static, "Negative, Titans are engaged at this time, Your orders stand. The last was spoken from right beside him, by a voice he despised with all his being. "Lieutenant," was the only word uttered.

The device clattered to the floor, Raven looked up to see Jake standing stiff and a board. His face was pale and the look in his eyes was filled with fear. She ran over to him and tried to shake him out of his comatose state. "Jake? Jake!" She called.

Jake felt himself being shook and found himself looking at Kate again, seconds before he was to end her life. This time he herd her when she called his name, "Jake? Jake! Damn it Jake snap out of it!" The words came, her lips moved, but something was off. That wasn't her voice, he could place who it was, but it definitely knew it wasn't her.

The world dissolved and he saw he was now standing in a crampt room with Raven standing before him, concern etched into her face. His eyes started to water with the return to his darkest hour, but he willed away the tears. He had shed enough and this was no place lose it. Without words he kneeled down and retrieved the hexagonal communicator, the cover dominated by an engraved golden H.

Raven saw this and immediately red flags when up all over the place. "Jake if the Hive's involved you shouldn't be here." When he didn't respond she tried again, "Jake. It could be a trap, you should leave. Now" she stated in a firm tone.

Jake ignored her tone and looked back up at her, "and let you have all the fun." He looked back at the comm unit and examined it more closely.

Shouting from downstairs tore his attention from the device and cautiously he and Raven approached to stairwell. He quietly walked down the stairs with Raven floating behind. At the bottom he cracked the door and watched the scene unfolding in the room, waiting for the ideal moment to strike.

Control Freak stood in front of a setup of cameras and other imaging equipment that Jake couldn't even name. He was flanked by two of his remote's abominations. These two stood seven feet and looked to be constructed from several cars if the engine blocks and tires were anything to go by. On their shoulders were something out of place though, from his limited experience with the things he guessed that the strange devices were laser weapons.

The fat one was currently yelling at the four Titans that were assembled at the far end of the room. "I won't ask again, where's the witch? My boys here are getting impatient." He said motioning to the robots standing beside him.

Robin made a move to draw a weapon when a beam of red light lanced forward from one of the bots and nailed his forearm. Burning through armor and searing flesh. His hand never neared the disk he was reaching for.

"Now now Robin, you may be fast but my friends here see, think, and react faster than could could ever hope to be." He hit a few buttons on his remote and the robots shifted slightly to change targets. "Now tell me where that blue hooded bitch is hiding or your girlfriend gets lit up like a christmas tree."

Jake had seen enough. Plan formed and weapons ready he threw open the door. Pins from two grenades hit the ground as their explosive counterparts flew towards each of the robotic guards. As the grenades flew through the air he jumped forward, in a adrenaline flued rush time seemed to slow. Control Freak was turning his head, Titans were retreating from the explosives. Robots were moving to line up the new threat. Jake put a fist to the nerd's face as he turned and kicked the back of his leg sending him to the ground. He grabbed for the remote it the fat one's hand. He had just touched it when Control Freak slammed his thumb down on a bright blue oval.

All around equipment activated, lights powerful enough to burn his skin engulfed them both. Laser from the camera setup activated and in the most painful second of his life, everything was enveloped in a blinding blue light.

From Raven's vantage point in the door way Jake was a blur of motion, throwing his explosive payload and disarming Control Freak in a matter of milliseconds. Then in a flash the room was bathed in a brilliant cyan light. Everyone was blinded for a spit-second and only Jake's pained yell could be heard over the deafening explosions that ripped through the building. When the smoke cleared the only things left were two smoking husks of what used to be the robots. No sign of Jake or Control Freak. Broken equipment, cameras, monitors and the like were scattered around, tore from their positions by the pressure wave from the grenade blasts.

Raven was first back inside, her eyes running over every atom in that room trying to decipher what had happened. Even if they had been killed the explosion would have left bodies, but they had just disappeared. "Jake?" she called. Nothing answered.

Cyborg charged back into the room with the rest of the team in tow. When he saw Control Freak and his new teammate was nowhere to be found he asked the only presence there who might know. "Raven what happened to Control Freak, and where's Jake?" He asked.

Raven turned to her team, face, far from the stotic mask she normally wore, full of worry and fear. "I… I don't know." Was all she could say. She couldn't sense him or Control Freak, anywhere, and that was something that just didn't happen. She didn't just lose people like that.

Minutes of relentless searching later landed her in a chair upstairs. Seated in front of a computer, forehead resting her palm, elbow propped up on the table. She almost thought she heard Jake's voice, but dismissed that when she didn't sense his aura.

"Raven?" Now she knew she herd him. Her head bolted upright and she glanced around the room searching for her lost friend. Nothingness was all that greeted her. She lowered her head and turned back to her resting place. Then as she looked at the screen and jumped back in surprise.

Displayed on the flatscreen monitor was a very pissed off looking Jake, behind him was the unconscious form of Control Freak. He looked directly at her, "I'm in the fucking computer aren't I."

Raven, still speechless, could only nod an affirmative.

Jake responded in one of his more colorful spouts of rage. He turned, delivered a kick that could crack bone into the sleeping nerd whilst shouting the following. "God fucking damnit! Couldn't just die like a man, NO you had to go in a god damned computer and drag me along you FAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. Each syllable was accompanied by another kick.

The yelling attracted the attention of the Titans downstairs. "Raven, you find them?" Robin asked walking through the door. Raven didn't respond. He walked around to where she was and followed her unblinking stare. There on a twelve inch computer monitor was their lost teammate kicking their lost, unconscious criminal.

"Jake!" He shouted.

Jake turned back around and feeling slightly better after that outburst went from cold blooded murder to his usual self. "Hey boss, kinda in a predicament here ain't I."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok, this chapter was a bitch and a half to write. Seriously this is the third draft and I still didn't like how it turned out, mabey you will though. I've an idea, you review and tell me. Genius if I do say so myself.

Alienvspredator5- glad you enjoyed the little outburst. And as for beastboy and computer games, I'll watch out, but I make no promises.

Whisper dark rose- glad I didn't disappoint, well here comes some of the Raven/Jake bonding I promised. Let me know what you think cause personally I find this stuph hard as hell to write good. Also I listened to that song, not really my thing, but still pretty good. For me its been Default's Live a Lie that I can't get away from.

To the rest of ya- hope you enjoy the chapter and review will ya.

Jake's surroundings or lack thereof consisted of pitch black darkness stretching on seemingly forever. There seemed to be a ground of sorts though it was as black as the horizon and completely featureless. What there was to see he could see very well though, considering there was no light source, artificial or natural. Everything though not illuminated was plainly visible. It was the lack of objects that created the darkness it seemed.

He could see the outside world through a sort of holographic screen that was projected several feet away, seemingly from nowhere. He didn't know where it came from but he wasn't about to question his only link to the outside world. Right now it had shut down, most likely because he was in transit to Titan Tower and the web cam had been removed.

The rest of the virtual world was quite boring as Jake discovered, after kicking the fat one's ass he found there wasn't much else to do here. The remote in his possession had enough buttons to run a every piece of electronic equipment at the tower and then some. Curiosity was only held in check because this remote could now very easily end his life.

He briefly considered trying to wake Control Freak but dismissed that course of action when he thought of the constant ranting this criminal was well known for. Instead he opted for rifling through his belongings. Inside the couch potato's trench coat was several items of interest. Starting with the wallet, Jake plucked the leather billfold from a pocket and started "investigating.

The "investigation" found no id but did find membership cards to every movie rental joint in Jump. Also held within were several 20 dollar bills, witch Jake pocketed for "further investigation." Throwing the now empty wallet over his shoulder he next found a most interesting item in the inside pocket. What appeared to be a booklet of sorts stuck just out of the top of the pocket. He tugged it free and began to examine his prize. Immediately he saw something was off.

There was something not right about that book. A quick glance at the cover confirmed that. The solid black cover held a small golden hexagon in the top right corner. The Hive played a part in all this, how much so remained to be seen, but they definitely had their hand in this mess.

Inside the book was a neatly hand written note on the first page.

As per your request the satellite uplinks have been set up to your specifications. The virtualization programs have been uploaded and the following will explain operation of the virtual interface.

We have upheld our end of the agreement now it is your turn. You have already received your instructions, follow them to the letter and we'll go our separate ways. Cross us and the Hive will hunt you down in whatever corner of cyberspace your hiding in, and I'll personally oversee your execution.

Failure will not be tolerated.

The script was unfamiliar, probably just some random underling in the organization. The rest was typed as an instruction manual of sorts. Though most of it was beyond him he could make out some of the institutions.

He flipped through the book, skimming over most of the geek speak and sticking to what he understood. So far that included opening a command interface and one command. The singular command he understood, ambient noise selection.

A quick run through all the mp3 files on the computer revealed an unsurprising lack of said files. In fact there was only one music file listed, probability accidentally left in the system by some idiot programmer. 'Well its better than listening to fatso over there' he thought.

Selecting the unfamiliar band "Dido" the track started up, though coming from nowhere in particular it was clearly audible. The title read White Flag, and though alittle slow for his taste he found himself enjoying the music. He leaned back, proped his feet up on Control Freak's head, closed his eyes and just relaxed for the first time in months. Now he was tucked away in cyberspace was the fat one's remote batteries safety secured in his jacket pocket he could take a break and just think.

His thoughts drifted not to the Hive, nothing crossed his mind about blood. No his thoughts strayed onto a path previously unknown to exist. Raven, or more specificly his attraction to his new found savior. Not in a physical sense, she was attractive, very much so, but this went deeper, or so he thought.

No more than though, he knew this went deeper than just lust. He wouldn't go so far as to declare them soulmates, but there was something there. The very thought of her brought forth emotions that he though nonexistent. He vowed that if he escaped he'd at least try to pursue the possibly of a relationship.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a flickering light in front of him. Opening his eyes he saw it was the projection that had started up again. Though it was filled with static at least now he knew they were trying to contact him.

The Titans gathered around Cyborg as he finished connecting a large computer like device to the tower's mainframe. The device had been retrieved from the electronics store that Control Freak had hijacked. Though they had kept it powered up with Cy's power cells on the way over there was no way to tell if Jake and the fat one were still there. All wanted to believe that all would work out for their newest addition, but no one knew for shure.

Out of the group of five huddled around a computer monitor, Raven was perhaps the most nervous. She couldn't explain why she felt…anything for the new arrival. The wall she spent so long isolating herself with now had a Jake shaped hole in it. This needed further investigation on her part. No one as of thus far had gotten so far so fast and she'd be dammed if she just let it go. But for now she settled for waiting impatiently for the computer to start up.

The monitor winked to life and immediately windows and various progress bars opened automatically. These programs seemed to have a life of their own as the tower's mainframe synced with the new piece of machinery.

Finally as quickly as it had started all the windows closed making way for a full screen video feed. The screen read connecting for several seconds before Jake himself appeared on the monitor. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as he appeared no worse for wear.

Jake however looked to be extremely annoyed. "Its bout damn time, you have any idea how boring it is in here?"

"Were happy to see you to Jake." Cyborg said.

Robin grabbed a headset, "Is control Freak still detained?" He asked.

"Yeah, fortunately he's still out cold. Got his remote here." He said holding up the couch potato's signature weapon. "Now how are we lookin in terms of me getting out of here?"

Cyborg's face dropped and even Raven's expression faultered. An expression that did not escape Jake. "Jake, the explosives destroyed the entire setup. We can't even determine what it is we'd need to start with." The metal man stated.

Jake ran a hand through his hair, "There anything I can do from here?" He asked.

Robin spoke up, "Anything you can get out of Control Freak would be great, and keep us posted on anything that happens in there."

"I've gotten an instruction manual, tho its only for operating the virtual interface ." Jake reported.

"Ok look over it for anything useful, check in every six hours or sooner if something changes."

"Will do." Jake said. "Guess I'll be seein you in six hours. Later peoples."

Everyone offered their goodbyes and filed out of the room having other duties to perform. Everyone save Raven. The resident empath stood exactly where she had still not looking up at Jake.

Jake looked back at Control Freak when people started leaving, expecting everyone to leave and go about their owm business. When he looked back at the projection of the video feed from the web cam at the tower he did not expect to see Raven march up to the terminal and put on a headset. But, like the many times he was proven wrong before, when he looked back that was exactly what he saw.

Hesitantly she called out, "Jake?"

He directed his attention back toward the projection, "Raven?" Something was off, she seemed unsure of something, and that was not a like Raven, "Is there something wrong?"

She looked away for a second before looking back, "Yes…well no…I dont know, Jake? I need to ask you something?"

Jake looked at her and her expression said it all. The normally stotic mask was fill with doubt. Doubt and something else, fear. "Shure, anything Raven. I'm here for ya." He said trying his best to sound reassuring, though inside he was seriously confused as to what she could want.

Raven on the other hand was waging an internal war between her emotions. Should she just come out and say what she thought? Should she ask him what he thought? What should she do? In the end she chose a more direct approach, "Jake, I've been thinking, and well. I uh… I feel close to you more so than I'm used to. I've never felt this strongly for anything, anyone before. And well I-"

Jake looked in her eyes as she ranted and saw the sincerity they held. He held up a hand to interrupt her. "Raven, I get what your saying, and to be honest I kinda like you too." Though he was expecting the roles to be reversed he found he could have cared less now that he knew how she felt.

Raven watched his expression and found no trace of deception. Relief flooded her being, that among other things. The others however would have to wait as a near by chair was encased in black energy and subsequently chrushed.

Jake saw this, both the change in demeanor and the crushing of the seat. "Love you too" he said. That was when a pained groan interrupted them. Jake glanced over his shoulder and shure enough there was the overweight criminal holding his chest cursing at random deities. "I'll have to get back to you." He said, casting her an apologetic look.

Raven chuckled lightly, "Have fun." She said before she took off the headset.

As she existed the room she heard Jake shouting, and considering that the only audio was from a the earphone in the headset that was quite the accomplishment. "Damn it! Stay unconscious, I was having a moment you mother fu-" the rest was cut off as the door shut. She almost felt sorry for the criminal, almost.

AN: Well if you made it through then thank you for sticking with me though this bitch of a chapter. As always reviews are appreciated. So click the shiney button and let me know how I did.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Woot Woot chapter ten. Hot damn, it seems like only yesterday this story was sitting in a dusy notebook in a desk. But that was three drafts and six chapters ago. Well, its kinda shorter than intended but writers block is currently beating the living hell out of me so what you see is what you get.

Alienvspredator5- Yes I was also surprised Jake kept himself from the remote. But I feel He may have been a little to harsh on Control Freak. Without that interruption I'd've had to write more heart to heart stuph. And seeing as what I did get down took forever I'm thankful for the fat bastard. Anyway thanks for the review and as always enjoy teh chapter.

whisper dark rose- First off Tosh.0 does kick ass. Ill give you that one. And I had no idea rabbits were so vicious. I'm glad you like the fic and I hope this was fast enough for ya. Lastly I know wats your talking about with the diverse music thing. Rock/Metal Electronica, and orchestra. All my friends guessed the metal-head thing but none saw the orchestra coming. The look on their faces was priceless. Anyway ramblings aside thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy the show.

Jake paced back and forth, book held in front of his face reciting lines of giberish from the book. To him the random assortment of words made no sence what so ever. But for him to escape this newly found version of hell he had to make something of this.

The reason for his being here was currently sleeping off another ass kicking. Mabey it wasn't the wisest course of action to nearly kill a computer geek that could potentially get him out but he chose the wrong damn moment to interrupt.

The situation was getting to him, no head way was being made and everything about the world he was stuck in was driving him mad. The air did not exist, and nothing changed, the darkness was not broken by anything. The world was infinitely small yet stretched on in every direction forever. It wasn't empty though, empty implied that something existed in an emptied state. There was nothing there to have been considered empty. The featureless ground blended seamlessly into nothingness on the horizon and not a speck of anything was to been seen beyond.

All of this was distracting him from his fruitless labor. He was just about to start yelling at the void when the projection started back up and a familiar face was seen.

The half metal teen was a welcome, if slightly unexpected sight. "Jake, You there man?"

Jake ran to the projection, "Yeah Im still here, you got any news? Perferrably good news?"

"We've made some progress in reconstructing the scanning unit, though we still have no idea how it works. How bout you, got anything for us?"

"There aint shit we can use in that dammed book. And Control Freak is sleeping off another ass kickin." He said motioning to the beached whale impersonater.

Cyborg laughed a little upon seeing the unconscious couch potato. "Nice, always wondered what it would take to shut him up."

Jake shrugged, "Wasn't that hard really, by the way, can you do do something about how this place looks? The whole void thing is getting to me and my sanity is something I'd rather not lose."

"Yeah I hear ya, this one time me nd BB got sucked into Raven's mind, I wouldn't go near a mirror for a week. And I still won't go in her room." Cy shuttered as he remembered his and BBs little adventure.

"Mirrors? Whats the deal with that, you may not be that pretty but I didn't think you'd scare yourself." Jake said with a smirk letting him know he was joking.

Cyborg feigned a angered expression, "Watch it boy, I could delete you with the push of a single button."

"Alright, but seriously why mirrors?" He asked

"She has one, almost like a portal. Lets her enter her own mind. You'll know it if you see it." The metal one responded.

"Gotcha, don't go playing with mirrors in Raven's room." He said with a nod. "Though it couldn't be any worse than this."

Cy shook his head, "I dunno about that, there may not be much there but at least nothing tries to kill you."

"A little death might be just what I need right now." He said glancing around his overall lack of surroundings.

"Watch what you ask for, anyway I'll have something in place in about two hours max. Do try and retain some manner of sanity until then." After hitting a few keys on the computer the hologram died down and Cyborg retreated back to his room. He was just about there when he past an almost joyful looking Raven walking down the hall.

He looked back over his shoulder and saw her walking down the hallway to the server room. Now, Cyborg considered his options and in fear of being placed in an alternate dimension he did the only wise thing he could have done. He turned back to his door and forgot all about it.

Brother Blood was a very particular man, in that things needed to be done right the first time around. HIVE cells were given assignments based on their specializations and what their history supported. It was up to them how the objectives were carried out.

Certain teams were given more leway when it came to missions if it was a high risk situation. Others were not given so much, and based on the degree of success or failure, were rewarded or punished accordingly.

It was because of a recent failure that he now stood before a team of students in what was affectionately referred to was "The Pitt." The Pitt was exactly that, thirty foot deep hexagonal hole in the ground as big as a olympic swimming pool. The edges were lined with guards, the floor was a sleet grate and the walls were a special ceramic whose purpose will soon become evident.

One of the team stepped spoke up in an attempt to forstall the inevitable, "But sir, even though he failed we can still salvage the project. The target has been and still is secured."

Blood looked at him, the fear plainly visible on his face and in his body language. The entire cell of five battle hardened HIVE operatives, all quaking in fear. "I already have a team working to that end my child. That is the only reason your getting off this easily" He said motioning to the guards around him. He stepped back and looked each of them in the eye. "You have not only failed me, but the HIVE as well. Your incompetents has cost us valuable time, time witch once lost cannot be regained. Because of your unwillingness to get the job done right we are now behind schedule in a very high stakes game."

Blood walked up a staircase that sealed off behind him. He walked up to a guard and said something to him too low for the cell below to make out. They all stood their ground, partly because Blood still maintained some control over them.

They lowered their heads, ready for the inevitable. "READY!" Came the guard on the upper level. "AIM!" Now their hearts were pounding out of their chests, still no one moved. They would die with dignity, that and they still couldn't move their legs.

Blood stepped through the door as the final order was given. "FIRE!" It was accompanied by the reports of exactly 21 rifles being fired in unison. The ever present sadistic grin spread across his face as he herd shell casings hit the floor along with the bodies.

He set off down the hall in a surprisingly good mood. His newest pet project was just about to enter it's final phase and he didn't want to miss all the action.

AN: I told you it was short, but I felt this was a good place to stop. As always the review button is waiting for you. I'd not disappoint it.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Once again it's a little short but everythings been a little slow here. Hope everyone enjoys and thank you for reading.

Alienvspredator5- Jake may want out but I don't think he'll like how he gets out. You'll see what I mean. And as for Blood, I like to think of him as sort of a father figure and leader for the Hive but at the same time someone to be feared by both his enemys and subordinates.

Whisper Dark Rose- It is a nice genre and to often under appreciated. I speak very very little german and as for Spanish, well. I can survive in Spain but I'm not fluent by any means. I appreciate long reviews so by all means type away to your hearts content. Also Evanescence is a dammed awsome band. Favorite sone would have to be Lies. It may have been cruel to execute them but as I explained to alienvspredator5 I have sort of a different image of Brother Blood.

"So all your emotions are manifested as versions of yourself in a mental realm?" Jake asked trying to clarify what Raven had just explained. They were discussing Cy and BB's little excursion in her mind, and so far the prospect of people living inside her head has been confusing the hell out of him.

Raven nodded, "That's about it, I had to be able to control my emotions and the easiest way was to isolate them in my mind and bind them to their respective versions of me."

"And this Rage, she is the embodiment of your demonic heritage?" He asked thinking he had this figured out.

"Not exactly, Rage is…was just the closest to my demonic side. Used to be she was just another emotion, albeit an angry one." She paused, lost in thought trying to put thoughts into words. "Seeing as I am half demon all my emotions have some of those traits. If my demonic counterpart ever came out in full force all would be effected the same way." She tried to explain.

But how could she really get the point across? All anyone knew of Rage is what she became. Corrupted by her father's influence she is now the conduit her demon uses to take control. But deep down there is still a remnant of the original hot tempered emotion. Within the embodiment of the demon she fights, non-stop to regain control. She is fighting a battle she could never hope to win and faces the enraged torment of a pissed off demon because in the end that's what Raven would have done. She was loyal to her mistress through and through, almost more so than her green cloaked sister, Courage.

That more than anything got to her. Rage was a part of her, fighting an enemy Raven could never hope to defeat alone. No matter what she did Raven couldn't help her.

Jake watched as she was lost in thought, and he felt for her. Part of her was dying, slowly but shurly one of the beings that made up the Raven he knew was being killed. The worst part was he was just as helpless as her in the situation, even had he been out of the virtual hell he'd still be of little use. "Raven," he called unsure of what exactly he'd say. He didn't have to think about it for long.

As she looked back up he was looking away. In the distance, something was off where there should have been nothing but void there was now a light. "Jake? What's happening?" When he didn't respond she raised her voice slightly. "Jake."

His head snapped back to Raven, eyes filled with a mixture of fear and confusion. "Raven, somethings wrong." He looked back at the disturbance. What was once just a dim glow on the horizon had grew to a blinding aurora. Like a wave it rushed forward faster than the mind could process, and with no intention of stopping.

Jake covered his eyes, trying to block out the. It engulfed him in a torrent of burning energy. When it made contact it felt as if he were being set ablaze. Every nerve ending in his body cried out, relaying the worst pain Jake had ever experienced in his short life. He collapsed to his knees and fought to remain conscious. When the pain ended, he opened his eyes and was greeted by floodlights illuminating a two foot circular area witch he now stood in.

From Raven's perspective Jake simply disappeared. She was just getting a hold on her emotions when he called her name and then… She didn't know what happened. A flash of light and then he was no more. His last words still rang in her ears "Raven? Somethings wrong"

Faster than any being had the right to move she was at Cyborgs door. Not even bothering knocking she phased straight through. "Cyborg?" She called upon entering.

Cyborg jumped from his computer after Raven yelled for him. Scared half to death as he turned and when he saw what state Raven was in he was even more scared. "Rae? Whats… Whats wrong?" He asked after composing himself.

"Its Jake, he's…gone. One moment we're there talking and then…" She left the sentence hanging mainly because she herself knew not how to explain it.

Cyborg was genuinely confused at that statement. "What do you mean gone. He's stuck in virtual reality in our computer. He couldn't go anywhere if he tried." He explained both to himself and her.

Raven looked to be on the verge of tears, and the fact half his room just took flight encased in black energy confirmed just how upset she was. "Cyborg, he's gone. I dont know how, but…he's gone."

"Alright, I'll take a look." He said as he walked up to her. Motioning toward the door he spoke, "Come on, lets go see whats up."

Jake stood from his kneeling position, trying to block out some of the harsh floodlights with his hand. "Who's there?" He asked the ghostly silhouettes moving around the poorly lit room. Everyone running about performing various veiled tasks. One stepped forward into the light. His eyes could only make out an outline of the figure before him, that was until the unnamed figure spoke.

In a voice that haunted memories and nightmares, a voice that stirred hatred that not even hell hath laid eyes upon he spoke, "Lieutenant."

Jake made a move to attack, but it felt as if there were weights attached to each of his limbs. The little movement he managed only brought laughter from the elder man. "Honestly, you'd think you'd have learned by now."

Movement behind Jake caught his attention. Failing to move let alone evade the blow he received a blunt object, presumably a rifle butt, to the back of the head. He dropped to the ground as consciousness faded. The last thing he saw was the ever present sadistic grin spread on Blood's face.

Blood turned to the lab techs, "Sedate him and set him up in a holding cell." Now time was against him, the Titans would have little trouble tracing them back to the cell's location and they still had to indoctrinate Jake. If all went to plan the would have a sleeper agent in the Titans by the end of the week. But as Blood knew for lessons hard learned, things rarely went to plan when that group of teens were involved.

AN: Told you before, i think, I'm an evil bastard. Let me know what you thought in your review.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the delay. Ideas have been few and far between. Also my new fic demanded alot of attention. But I'm back now.

Alienvspredator5- Don't want to spoil anything so I'll stop at thank you for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter.

whisper dark rose- Well so long as I don't see any knife wielding shadows stalking me you'll be a welcome reviewer. I hope this chapter explain's Jake's disappearance. And I agree about Raven's fighting. Though she does hold back she could still kick more ass than Slade if she tried. Best example, The Prophecy. That episode had the best ass kicking she's ever dealt in my opinion. Lastly, loved the remake of that song. Till next time fellow badass music lover.

All the titans gathered around a holographic projection of a building previously thought to be a power substation. Now it was known to be the base of operations for another Hive cell. The layout and location were recovered by Cyborg's "expert" hacking. In his opinion it was easy. But that was after Six days spent planted in front of a computer tracking them down.

Six days since the towers mainframe was hacked by the Hive. Six days after Jake had been virtually kidnapped, downloaded as it were. Six days Raven spent frantically trying to locate him. When Cy learned the location it was anyone could do to keep her from flying straight over there and creating a bloodbath.

When it darkness fell they had the JCPD set up a perimeter, quickly and quietly. The Titan's were due to arrive once they went over the layout. The plan was simple enough one emergency exit would be barricaded by police who would arrest, or in a worse case scenario open fire, on anyone other than a titan exiting. The main entrance would be handled by Robin and Starfire. Beastboy and Cy would take an underground service entrance. And finally Raven would enter through an emergency exit on the south side.

Robin looked at his team, short one member. Each one was determined to find their lost friend and Raven herself looked as if she'd take the head off the first one who crossed her path. "Everyone remember your positions, we breach simultaneously on the signal. Check in once your at your objectives."

They each acknowledged with a nod and before anyone could call shotgun for the car Raven had enveloped each one in her soul self and teleported them straight to the substation. Beastboy shivered slightly upon rentry to reality but made no comment on the unwarranted trip through the pocket dimension. Though not everyone knew how close Jake and Raven were it was obvious that she was affected far more than any one the others.

They sttod for a moment, taking in their surroundings. A storm had rolled in, blocking out the stars and moon behind a seemingly impenetrable blanket of pitch black clouds. The air was growing cooler and the wind was picking up. All in all, they were in for some shitty weather. But it wasn't not enough to call off the op not with them being so close.

A clash of thunder sounded and they all went their separate ways. Cy and BB removed an iron cover revealing a ladder leading underground. Cyborg went first lighting the way, as Beastboy climbed down he looked up once more. Raven having not moved since they arrived stood there where she had landed. Though her hood was drawn up he could still see her eyes and the sadness the held.

His attention was directed back to the mission when Cyborg spoke up from beneath him, "She'll be alright BB. Like you said, She is Raven."

Beastboy sighed before responding, "Yeah, guess your right." He pulled the iron plate over the hole as he descended, covering their tracks.

Robin filled the police sergeant in on the plan and he filled in his men accordingly. He was just about to move around the building to meet up with Star when he glanced over his shoulder and saw Raven standing there, were she had been for the last five minutes. He was about to approach her when she started walking towards her designated entrance. Hope hoped for her sake Jake was alright.

Raven walked over to the exit that she was to use. She tried gaining a hold on her emotions but had as much success as one would have turning a river. She just hoped she still had enough control to keep her powers in line, if not. Well then their might still be time for that massacre after all.

Her comm buzzed and flipping it open she was greeted eith none other than the boy wonder. "Everyone in position?" He asked.

They all sent the affirmative and the assault begun. Raven gathered blackened energy in her hands and when she had enough she thrust her palms forward. From them shot a massive bolt of energy that slammed into the door with the force of a freight train. Not only did the door locks fail but the hinges and the frame were blown clear across the building.

Calmly she gathered her strength and formed a barrier in front as she strolled up to the newly formed hole in the wall. Just as she expected several armed guards appeared in front of her entrance, rifles tracking her every move.

Their weapons, AER 12 Laser rifles, fired off, striking her barrier without so much as a scratch. No matter their poor choice in equipment she had to admit they were well trained. Tight grouping on their shots, overlapping fields of fire, and staggering their fire so whilst one reloaded the other two were still firing. It really was a shame it'd do them no good.

As she walked toward them she collected more energy in her hand. Ten feet away she lashed out with a whip-like tendril of obsidian. Striking one across the chest it tore through his armor and knocked him across the room where he hit the ground and stayed down.

The tendril snaked around another, squeezing the life out of him until he dropped his weapon, then he was lifted into the air and slammed down on top of another guard. They were both down for the count.

The last, after seeing his allies cut down so easily and brutally, dropped his gun and put his hands in the air. Raven looked him over. Smart of him, but cowardly. As she walked past him he almost thought he was home free.

But Raven had other plans. Hand encased in her soul self she struck the man in the center of his chest with the palm of her hand. His ribs cracked and he was blown clear across the room to land in an unmoving heap at the bottom of the far wall.

"Too much?" She asked herself.

Her thoughts were cut short by more gaurds breaking through the door ahead of her. Not having time to erect her barrier she caught a red beam of energy to her shoulder. It burned through her sleeve and left scorch marks where it contacted skin.

Reacting purely on instinct and reflex, she sent an arc of energy from her hand at the guards in the door. It was almost like a hew bolt from Jinx in form, but this carried so much more power. The leader held up his gun to try and block the attack, the dark arc sliced the gun clean in half and continued onward to meet the person behind the gun. Considering how the gun faired the guard was extremely well off. That being said extremely well off ment we was thrown across the adjoining room and cratered the wall.

The others were better off, if only because they jumped back through the door and hid, and so they turned back through the door. Only to find there was nothing there. Where there once stood a violet haired girl was now just empty space. They scanned the room ready to obliterate any sign of life.

They were so interested in the room before them they failed to notice the growing pool of shadows behind them. From them arose a very unhappy Raven. She held out her arm, hand encased in a familiar dark energy, the guards were surrounded by the very same. Closing her hand into a fist they were bound in painfully tight obsidian energy. Raising her arm they floated upward, then with the flick of her wrist they were slammed into the ground. Dual impacts were accompanied by multiple sickening cracks.

Satisfied no one would be able to get up and shoot her in the back she started off to her objective. Apparently the east wing of the building held what appeared on surveillance to be a medical facility.

The doors were locked. No surprise there. They didn't stay that way however, as they were enveloped in darkness. Metal groaned in protest to the forced entrance but in the end they too were forced from their resting place. The two titanium plates, once on hinges, rocketed down the hall that lay beyond.

The first thing she noticed after the obstruction was gone was the blaring alarm and lack of guards. The lights had been shut off leaving only the red emergency lights to illuminate the way. All along the sterile white walls were observation windows of sorts. Through them various medical equipment could be seen. And one room in particular caught her attention. Unlike the others the glass had been reinforced by a steel mesh inside it. And bars outside added another layer of protection to whatever lay beyond.

Her line of sight didn't offer any view into the room, so cautiously she took steps forward to get a better view. Truth be told she almost didn't want to see what lay inside but her need to find Jake drove her forward.

Five steps into the hall all was still and quiet as the grave, that was until her comm sounded. She jumped slightly at the sudden disturbance, plucking the offending object from her belt she flipped it open to see Robin staring back at her. "Raven, you missed the check in. Is everything alright?

Raven looked down at the boy wonder while still moving forward. "Sorry. I got caught up with some of the guards. Im almost-" she glanced up through the glass and what lay beyond froze her to that very spot. Her comm clattered to the floor as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth. She gave only a faint whisper to voice her thoughts, "Oh god…"

Robin saw through the camera on the comm the walls spinning very quickly and then the floor. Along with the sound of it hitting the floor. "Raven? RAVEN?" He highlighted all the titans names and spoke, "All titans converge on med lab. Repeat everyone to the med lab NOW!"

He sprinted down the halls, Starfire flying full speed ahead. When she stopped all of a sudden he prepared himself for the worst. But what he saw. That was something not even years of fighting Gothem city's worst at the Batman's side could have prepared him for.

In front of a heavily reinforced pane of glass stood Raven, tears streaming down her face. And yet she wouldn't take her eyes off whatever had grabbed her attention.

He moved forward to see what had sent her into this state and found something that shouldn't exist even in the most twisted of nightmares. The room was not the sterile white that was present on every other wall in the wing.

Bare concrete walls with a floor to match. All stained with more blood than one person should be able to lose and still live. On the far wall was a gurney, cut up and coated in more of the red liquid. Several empty syringes lay strewn across it along with what appeared to be a needle and bloodsoaked gauze pads. Flood lights illuminated a set of restraints hanging from the ceiling and several tables covered in surgical tools and power tools and the like, none were spared the liberal dose of blood that seemed to find its way onto every surface present.

Taking it all in he found that his dinner was fighting to see the light of day once more. Suppressing the sickness he stepped forward and laid a gloved hand on Raven's shoulder. "I'm sorry Raven. We… We were to late." She turned around and buried her face into he shoulder, sobs racking her body.

There were a multitude of thoughts racing through his mind at that moment. But the most prominent one was one that all the now present and equally shocked titans shared.

Blood will pay!

AN: How was it? Too grimdark mabey? Ah well told you Im a bastard, [insert evil laugh] fear not Jake's not dead. yet. Drop me a review and let me how it was.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Well no excuse for the shortness of the chapter. So sorry for teh delay and hope you enjoy teh show.

Alienvspredator5- Anxious to see what is to become of our favorite ex-swat turned titan I see. Truth be told I'm wondering the exact same. Sadly tis but a filler chapter this time around. Stay tuned for the next installment and see where my insanity takes Jake next. And as always thank you for reviewing.

Whisper dark rose- Maybe your right about me confusing some readers but I just couldn't sleep at night knowing I didn't respond to my readers in the fullest way possible. Besides you can't say you don't find the conversation at least mildly interesting. As for Raven kicking Blood's ass, well it's a little early for that. But it will come. Also I think we can agree Evanescence kicks ass in general.

To the rest of ya- come on, I know your reading this. And it takes all of one minute to review. So drop me a comment will ya.

ON WITH TEH FIC!

Blood sat with his hands intertwined up on his desk, before him a computer screen. On the screen was a security camera feed from a recently raided Hive cell's base of operations.

The cell had cleared out as soon as the titan's had hacked their servers. All sensitive information had been scrubbed and as an added bonus, their response to Jake's previous holding cell had been priceless. Even though it took a week to procure from the evidence lockup that video was well worth it.

Yes, it would seem af if all was well in his organization for the time being. All except their newest prisoner. Jake Arius was proving quite a though person to crack.

The latest session had almost killed him and still he fights. Currently he was at the main Hive facility until another location could be found. And the reports coming in from the lab techs were concerning to say the least. One in particular from the leader of the cell tasked with breaking him was of particular interest.

Subject, Jake C. Aruis

Results, Subject still resistant to any attempts at subconscious command imprinting. No combination of drugs has yeilded any in retention of imprinted commands. Reasoning has been met with hostility as was extortion. He is showing higher tolerance to physical pain as well as psychological warfare. This tolerance has been steadily becoming a problem and if this trend continues we may lose the ability to control him at all.

Recommendations, In his weakened state we might try again before he has recovered but we'll need to resort to much less harsh techniques. Else we may very well kill him before he caves. Also, as I'm sure you've noticed, lab technicians and surgeons are not quite accustomed to this sort of assignment. We may need to outsource this project to more experienced professionals. List of such individuals will be forwarded in no less than two days .

Blood rubbed his temples to try to ward off the ensuing migraine. This Jake was both figuratively and literary becoming a headache. By contracting an outsider they'd gain invaluable experience, but there would also be a significant security breach. The smart thing to do was contact the best candidate and negotiate a contract. But then again even if they get paid there 's nothing really sealing their lips about the whole operation.

Sighing he stood and marched from the room with the intention of paying their newest prisoner a visit.

In the early morning light, long before the hustle of the city drown out the peace, there stood five teens on an island beach. One week ago to day these same teens stood side by side in a medical facility, looking at the gruesome scene that was once a holding cell for one Jake Arius. Now a week later DNA had confirmed what they already knew and doc's confirmed that an individual losing that much blood would not live to see another day. So here they stood honoring his sacrifice with a memorial of sorts.

Raven was flanked by Cyborg to her right and Robin left and though she had her hood drawn up they could still make out her reddened eyes. Evidence of the tears she had been shedding since the confirmation of Jake's fate. No one was sure of what to say, Raven couldn't say anything without breaking down. Robin said a few words, hollow and generic about how he gave his life for the "greater good." Starfire sang a ballad from from her home word. Unlike the other compositions she's recited this one was soft and gentle, almost as much as an infant's lullaby. Said to honor the souls of their fallen brothers in arms. BB even stepped forward to say a few words. Cy was the last to go as he struggled to find the right words but eventually came to this.

"Jake… Jake was alot to us all. Hero, friend, brother, are but a few titles he held. He was a kindred soul, and didn't deserve the hand fate delt him. Though I knew him for only a short while he was a damn good man in almost every aspect." He paused for half a heartbeat, "We'll miss ya Jake. You were stronger than any of us. God bless ya man."

A gust of cold air blew in from across the bay, on it was carried a single paper. Weather it was coincidence or just divine irony the scrap of newspaper fluttering in the wind sailed in front of the semicircle of teens and gently floated down to rest in front of them.

Cyborg sighed as he bent down to remove the offending shred of black and grey paper… Then froze as his eyes caught what was displayed on it.

On the paper was a picture of an all to familiar face and the column beside it, detailing why said person was on the page. Decked out in full SWAT armor was none other than Jake Cameron Arius. The article heading read, Fallen hero finds redemption in death. The rest was smeared and illegible, but then again that's all it needed to say.

Apparently everyone else also saw because no one made a move to remove it. Cyborg retracted hand and stood. No one said a word as they lowered their heads and fell into silence. All around everything stood still, birds ceased chirping, waves stopped crashing upon the rocks, even sirens in the background faded from the air.

Two minutes past after witch the wind picked up and the errant paper once again took flight. Over the open ocean it blew, never again to be seen by their eyes.

Where the paper had landed was reveled an onyx plaque. Inscribed on its shining surface was the following.

THIS IS OUR OATH TO THE FALLEN HERO

AN OATH TO THE ONES WE'VE LOST

YOUR MEMORY WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN

JAKE C. ARIUS

Jake sat in solitude, the room only illuminated by light leaking in from the seams of the door ahead of him. The metal chair he was in had been bolted to the floor and handcuffs bound both hands to their respective armrests. In this "down time" there wasn't much he could do so he had settled for a nap.

All was quiet and peaceful, until a very unhappy figure practically threw open the door. The light blinded him but from the form of the figure he could pretty much guess who it was. As his eyes adjusted he could start to make out features of the person before him. And as it turned out his guess was right. Once again he was being "graced" with the presence of one Brother Blood.

Blood looked over the person before him. Newly added to his long list of angry red scars was a brand using the Hive emblem, just below the collar bone on the left side of his chest. The lab tech had suggested it thinking it'd be neat to have him branded as property of the Hive, like cattle. But when hot metal met flesh, the sizzling of skin and muscle, the scent of burning flesh hit their noses. Well, lets just say many a breakfast soon saw the light of day once more. That professional was looking all the more appealing the more he thought about it.

"You are proving to be quite the anomaly, not only have you resisted for this long but you also lived through six days of hell that even the lab techs are still recovering from. I must say I underestimated you. A mistake I don't intend to make twice." His tone though monotonous as always now held a surprising amount of contempt.

Jake craned his head up to look at Blood, "And what the hell's that mean" he spat

"It means that I'll not be taking anymore chances with you. Lab techs are not the right breed for this. No what you need is someone far more… seasoned in this line of work." Blood let that sink in wearing the trademark sadistic grin. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward what was coming.

Though inwardly he was dreading the upcoming days would not let them see it, not even at the brink of death would he show them weakness. So bringing out his cockiest grin he taunted the devil before him, "Gimme your best fuckin shot."

Blood saw the fire in his eyes and the fight still left in him. Yes, these next few days would be very interesting indeed. Without any further words he turned and left Jake to wonder what lay in store.

AN: Well how'd i do. Honestly I wasn't that happy with how the memorial took shape, but then again if I kept changing stuph until I was happy nothing would ever get posted. As always everyone is welcome to drop a review.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Ok, this is a nice little chapter full of torture and violence. Really guys, this chapter takes fucked up to a whole new level. You have been warned.

AN2: For any reading this, this chapter was inspired by one of my favorite stories. "Tenth Street Red" by Astarpen. Its under Mass Effect and I highly recommend it. Damn good fic.

Alienvspredator5- Not good indeed, and as for what Blood has in store. Even I feel bad for Jake after writing this. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy teh show.

Whisper dark rose- He's not dead yet. But I think even the icy heartless bitch queen will feel sorry for our hero by the end. Nice nickname by the way, and can't say I wouldn't have done the same as you in that situation. Thank you for teh review and hope you like the chapter.

ON WIT TEH FIC!

In the Hive's central operations HQ there lived a select few individuals. Just enough to manage all the different cells and enough security to ensure nothing short of a tank could make it through their defenses.

The school and training grounds on another location, and very isolated. Past incidents with new trainees had taught them the importance of keeping it hidden away. The organization of the command structure meant that all the individual cells operated independently from each other and only reported in via a secure line to a communications operative who then relayed to the HQ.

All said and done, it was a very closed community in witch everyone working in the HQ knew everyone else and were very wary of any newcomers. And especially alert around outsiders.

So when a strange electric blue haired girl strolled right inside like someone left her a key under the doormat, people spared her than just a second glance. Yet despite the suspicious stares she kept bouncing down the halls wearing a grin that on anyone else would have been just plain creepy.

She looked to be about fourteen. Barely more than a child. The way she acted, how seemingly unaware she was of the world her only seemed to confirm this. But it was her eyes that gave away her true age. Though seemingly care free, her eyes were devoid of the innocence that they should have held. Instead they were cold grey orbs, holding the experience and wisdom reserved for someone much older.

Her attire, however, was much more her age. Black skirt with purple, black striped socks going to her knees and combat boots adorning her feet. She also wore a hooded grey jacket with an intricate abstract pattern going up the selves and more art that looked to have been sketched onto its back and chest. Lastly, what was visible of her shirt suggested she was a fan of Evanescence.

Two guards standing outside a door watched the blue haired girl bound down the hall, paying no attention to any of the cameras, turrets, and eyes tracking her every move. One smirked trying to hold back a laugh at the ridiculousness of the girl. The other checked to ensure his assault rifle was loaded. Years of training had instilled the belief that everyone was to be considered a threat until proven otherwise.

As she made a move to enter the door they were tasked to guard he stepped in front her before she could even reach for the handle. "Authorization." He demanded.

She cocked her head to the side and gave a confused look. Bringing her pale hands up to her head to remove a pair of earbuds from obstructing her hearing. "I'm here to see Blood." She spoke in an almost excited tone. "Something about you needing a pro at information extraction."

He looked her over, true they were expecting a someone to drop by for exactly those reasons but they couldn't possibly be her. She was a kid for fuck sake. He was about to ask for some ID when his comm cracked to life. "She's clear, let her through."

He hesitated a moment longer before stepping aside. "Sorry for the delay, ma'am. Understand, security is tight for a reason."

Without another word she stepped past him and into the office behind him.

Upon entering the change it atmosphere stunned her for a moment. Florescent lighting replace by the soft warm glow a fire place on the far side of the room. Steel walls gave way to wood paneling, and white tile merged with black and the gold hexagonal emblem displayed in front of the antique wooden desk. A desk witch Brother Blood was seated behind.

"Thank you for coming miss, Artemis, wasn't it?" Blood spoke to the newcomer.

The girl walked up and spun around a chair, taking a seat facing Blood while resting her chin on the backrest. "Yep, that's me. Hear you got a prisoner you need broken." Once again there was an eagerness to her voice.

"Something like that yes." Blood sifted through a few papers before him before plucking one from the file and sliding it toward Artemis.

She reached her arm of and brought the paper before her face. Examining the paper she could honestly say she was intrigued. Lowering the paper so she could see Blood she arched an eyebrow. "Ex-S.W.A.T. What'd he do to deserve my company?"

"That is another matter, one witch we won't be discussing today. For now all I need you to do is to break him" Blood's tone though civil held an edge that didn't go unnoticed by Artemis.

"Alright, will do. Provided that you don't mind the bill."

"You will be paid when and if he gives, you come highly recommend and said to be well worth the price. I trust you'll live up to your reputation." He stated.

"Oh I'm worth it alright. Just let me grab my kit and we'll get to work."

Half an hour passed and Artemis was just about ready to get to work. In her hands was a five gallon bucket full of ice water. Strung up by rusted chains from the ceiling was the nude form of one Jake Arius.

She ran her eyes over his body and was absolutely giddy with anticipation. Oh, he was attractive for sure. Toned muscles from years of physical training and the still healing scars running over his chest and back were testaments to his resolve and endurance. But that had little to do with her current mood. No she was anxiously awaiting the fun she had been deprived of for so long.

She walked up, rested the bucket on the floor and brought her hand up to frame his face. She ran a hand down his cheek coming to a stop on the scar that had been recently cut midway between his left eye and his mouth and stretching all the way to his ear. She ran her thumb across the reddened skin before retracting her hand and picking up the bucket once more.

Stepping back she threw the contents of the bucket forward, cold water jerking to him back reality.

The first thing Jake noticed in his newly awakened state, it was colder than hell. The second was the pressure on his shoulders and strain on his arms. His conclusion, he was being chained up again. When he blinked open his eyes his prediction was proven correct and he saw his feet hanging beneath him. Then he saw why it was so bloody cold.

"What in hells name? Where the fuck'd my clothes go?" He shouted at no one. He looked up and saw nothing but an empty room and an equally empty bucket discarded on the ground.

A voice to his left caught his attention. "Don't worry, they'll be returned after we're through. Until then, well." She threw a glance over her shoulder. "Experience has shown me they'll only get in the way, and we wouldn't want that would we?" The owner of the voice turned back to her work, picking items out pf what he guessed to be a backpack of sorts. Already on the table was a bottle of clear liquid and black box with a digital readout and various knobs and switches covering the front. Lastly out pf the bag was a clear plastic case containing several needles in varying sizes.

Jake watched as she loaded it all onto a wheeled cart and turned to face him. What he saw was the last thing he expected. Facing him was a girl that looked to be barely more than a child. Her eyes though, they were not the innocent orbs that children held. No they were the hungry eyes of a predator on the prowl. "Who… What are you?" He asked in disbelief.

So looked up at him while rolling the cart over, "Oh, where are my manners?" She spoke in such a playful, carefree voice. "My name is Artemis Shepard. But for conversion sake you can call me Artie. As for what I am." She cracked open the case full of needles and began removing them one by one, washing them in a cup to the clear liquid. Judging from the smell it was alcohol or something along those lines. "I'm what some refer to as an extraction agent." After washing the needles she set each down on a white towel. "I'm called upon to forcibly retrieve information from people unwilling to talk. But in your case, well lets just say we'll not be stopping quite so early."

She deftly plucked a needle from the end of the row and in one fluid motion slid it effortlessly into the base of his spine. A sharp intake of breath was all Jake responded with.

"No offense Artie, but is this it? Needles and cold water?" Jake asked.

Artemis smirked as she stabbed another needle into another nerve cluster. "All in due time Jake. You of all people must appreciate patience and its rewards."

She continued the same pattern, running her hands across his skin and every so often stabbing another needle until Jake could safely call himself a pin cushion. The she flipped back the top of the back box and started taking leads within and hooking them to the needles.

She took a moment to examine her handy work. But once again her eyes were brought to the scars given to him by those who had came before her. "You know, its been so long since I've seen any work this sloppy." She said running a hand down a scar that ran across his chest. "You have my condolences, such amateur work. But now I'm here." She walked to the box and flipped two switches before hovering a finger over the now glowing button on top. "It's been so long since I've had to pull this out, it's one of my favorites. But often times it's a little to extreme. But not for you. No with you, I get to pull out all the stops." She slammed her finger down and Jake felt a jolt of electricity course through him.

Though the pain never came, a slight tingle yes, unbearable pain no. In fact over time the sensation could prove to be quite comfortable. Jake turned to look at Artemis with confusion written plainly on his face. Artie could feel the look without even looking at him and without turning around she answered the unasked question. "The electricity your feeling wasn't meant to hurt you. No far from it. I needed access to your nervous system. More specificly your sensory nervous system.

Those electrical impulses are interrupting the signals sent to your brain. In short you feel what I want you to feel." She turned and walked back up to him. "And right now Jake, I want you to feel pain." As lightly as a feather she touched a finger to his chest.

The response was immediate, searing hot pain from the point of contact caught Jake off guard. "SON OF A GOD DAMN BITCH!" He shouted.

Artemis ran her finger down his chest all the while Jake struggled in vain to distance himself from the pain inducing touch. Without missing a beat she picked up where she left off. "You see, your brain now interprets changes in temperature as sensations of inimaginable pain. Akin to that of lava being poured on your skin."

Jake clenched his jaw shut and forced his eyes closed. He would not show weaknesses. She brought her hand to his face and traced his scar. The pain exploding from every nerve in his body. It felt like someone was ripping him open with a knife and cauterizing it without anaesthetic.

Still she explained how this was possible, and the excited tone of her voice conveyed just how much she enjoyed this. "And the greatest part about this method. I was practically born for it." Her hands continued exploring his body in ways that were reserved for only the most intimate of lovers. "If you haven't already guessed. I'm one hundred percent, pure, grade A meta-human. My specialty? You guessed it, temperature alteration! I can freeze hydrogen and boil steel! But for now, lets stick with a comfy 50 below."

Jake bit his tongue to silence the cries of pain threatening to escape. A copper taste filled his mouth and Blood could be seen leaking from the sides of his mouth.

Artemis upon seeing this ceased her ministrations. She circled him as a predator would it's prey. Noting the time she realized she'd been at this for nearly twenty minutes. And aside from his rough start she'd heard not a single noise from her victim.

"Jake." She cooed as she lowered her hand onto his shoulder. She leaned in from behind him, pressing her body against his back. "Scream for me Jake" she whispered into his ear.

Jake managed to spit the blood pooling in his mouth on the floor and in a shakey voice uttered two words. "Fuck. You."

She retracted her hands and stepped away. Jake opened his eyes to try and find what she was doing walking away. Knowing it wouldn't be good he still had to see what was going on.

She bent down and opened a large box that until then Jake hadn't noticed. From it was retrieved another bucket. As she stood and started walking toward him he could hear the sloshing of liquid inside and the clanging of ice against it's sides.

His eyes widened in realization and slowly he shook his head, trying to dissuade her. The grin on her face, the look in her eyes, they showed not intention of stopping. He could do nothing but watch in horror as the bucket was lifted over his head and emptied.

AN:Ok so how bout that torture scene. Good? bad? Am I a shining golden god of the fanfic or heretical vermin deserving nothing less that to be burned in eternal hellfire? Drop me a review and tell me.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: So here's teh update. Kinda tired so not much to say other than hope you enjoy and please review.

Alienvspredator5- Hopefully Jake wont have to endure too much more torture. Thank you for teh review and enjoy teh show.

whisper dark rose- Well can't say I didn't try, you'll probably enjoy this chapter to. Maybe. Also, having few friends to laugh at the pain of others is well worth the trade off. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

ON WIT DIS SHIT

Raven jumped awake like she'd just been zapped by a high voltage power line. Her eyes darted around her room, quickly confirming she was indeed in her room. Breathing a couple of deep breaths she cleared her mind of the images that brought her to this state. The all to vivid visions of things to come. Courtesy of her father.

She brought her hands to her face, in an effort to brush away the strands of hair plastered to her face. When they past before her eyes she saw they'd been painted red and closer inspection revealed four semicircular cuts in each of her palms.

Sighing she gathered some energy to heal herself. Each of the cuts glowed a blinding white for a second before fading to reveal unbroken skin. Her physical wounds out of the way she stood from her bed and proceeded to open her closet and pick out a fresh uniform.

While she went about her morning routine her mind was a striving to find the source of the nightmares that had been plaguing her as of late. But with every new theory newer questions arose. Most none to pleasant to be thinking about, especially this early in the morning.

Her thoughts were interrupted as water from the shower struck her outstretched arm. Striping off the last nights sleep ware she stepped into the scalding spray. Reveling in its ability to wash away the problems and worries of the day, if only for a few minutes.

Just across the bay, in the heart of Jump City there was another Titan receiving a shower of sorts. Jake's body seized uncontrollably as the jets of water from the fire hose wielding Artemis struck his skin. The girl's excited expression never once faltered as she systematicly tore through Jake's defenses both physicaly and mentally.

"Come on Jake, you have to realize were not going anywhere until you accept what's already happened." She said turning off the hose. "And what's going to happen."

Jake dug deep within to find the strength to lift his head to look at Artemis. "You don't know… you don't understand a god damn thing." He dropped his head, staring blankly at the floor he continued, "Your only wasting your time."

Artemis walked up to him and picked up his chin so she could look him in the eye. Jake didn't bother to hide the wince that the feeling of her touch brought. "I don't think you understand Jake, no one is coming. The Titans, your 'friends' have already given up. She snapped her fingers and held out her hand. From an unknown person in the shadows was tossed a newspaper.

She turned it around so Jake could see. His obituary, detailing the last few months of his life. It was surreal seeing an article detailing your own death. The picture staring back at him seemed like an entirely different person. As he looked at this person he used to be the memory of that day flowed into his mind, and with it the memories of his squadmates.

Jake shook his head loose from her grip, and directing a stare that would make a hardened killer piss his pants straight at her, he spoke in a tone cold enough to freeze the very fires of hell. "You still don't fucking get it. I won't break because there's nothing for you to break. Blood took everything from me. EVERYTHING! Family. Friends. My whole fucking life, all gone in the time took to fire three bullets." Shaking his head he directed his stare a a section of wall to her right. "I'll die before you break me. There's nothing you can do to change that."

Artemis was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered. She touched hand to his arm and concentrated a spike of cold, freezing the skin and penetrating deep into the tissue beneath. But he never moved away from it, didn't grunt, hell he didn't even blink. He just stared at that wall with enough ferocity to kill whoever stood on the other side.

She upped the pain in every way she knew how to. Hot, cold, fire, and even to the point of high voltage electricity. All were met with that unmoving stare. Minutes past into a full hour, he never once showed any sign of slight discomfort. She never had this happen before, normally they'd be begging for mercy after the treatment she just gave him. But now, he looked like he honestly wasn't effected in the slightest.

'This could prove quite troublesome.'

Before another thought could enter her head a voice called out. "Miss Shepard, there's been a slight change of plan. We're relocating the cell, there's a chopper inbound to take you all to the new location."

She was still contemplating how to get through to Jake, and gave only the slightest acknowledgement. So caught up in her thoughts while she packed up she didn't notice Jake fiddling with his hands bound above him.

Raven took another sip of the tea in her hands, staring out the window over the ocean. The sun was just coming over the horizon, the darkness retreating back toward the city like the a criminal on the run from the law. She went to take another swig of the herbal remedy that helped put her mind at ease, only to find there was none left.

Her cup empty and the others soon to invade her alone time she retreated to her favorite place to think, the roof.

Rather than walk up the stairs or wait for the elevator she teleported straight to her quiet place. As the pool of shadows retreated back under her cloak several birds that had been perched on the railing too flight. Leaving her alone on the desolate rooftop.

"Well at least I'll have some peace and quiet." She thought as she watched the birds flock toward the distant city.

High above the city streets and alleys, on the edge of a tower so high it may as well have been the edge of the world there stood five well armed soldiers and two others. One appeared to be a young teenager, and the last person stood captive in the midst of the soldiers, looking like he had just crawled through hell.

One soldier checked his watch, their ride was late. He looked over his men, all of them on edge. Few minutes late was one thing, twenty behind schedule. That was flat out wrong, and when something went wrong in the Hive. People got hurt.

Meanwhile Artemis was starting to get well and truly bored. She was told they'd be waiting for a few minutes max. That was almost half an hour ago. So, having nothing to kill time with she now occupied herself sitting on the edge of the building, kicking her feet over the side. As she stared out over the cityscape she let her mind wander as she waited, to no ones surprise it ventured to her and Jake's playtime earlier that day.

That was the third time in one week she got to pull out her favorite kit, and each time the sessions when on longer and using more and more imaginative ways of getting through to him. Until their little latest episode.

She could honestly say she didn't know where to turn next. He didn't respond to anything. Not even their "friendly" conversation. He just stood there like a soulless shell. A body without a mind. She had ben thinking nonstop since he delivered his last words, what could have changed?

She was so caught up with her thoughts in fact, she had lost one of her needles after her last session. It was nothing important, she had hundreds of others exactly like it. But the fact that she misplaced something on a job was so unlike her. Writing it off as just a little absent mindedness after a long day she continued on with her business like nothing had happened.

She threw a glance over her shoulder at Jake and couldn't help but notice his expression had yet to change at all. The way he was starting out over the horizon, so unlike him. Truth be told she was slightly unnerved at the sight.

Jake stood perfectly still in his place between the five guards, hands cuffed behind his back courtesy of said guards. The distant stare, merely an act. In his silence his mind plotted, accounting for numerous unknowns and variables subject to change. All to achieve such a simple object. A contingency he'd accepted he'd need to use. But first he needed to send a message. And a plan had come together that sent it perfectly.

He had already examined the guards' loadouts, Mp-5s with noise suppression and laser sights. Two clips of stun rounds, three of live ammunition, two flash grenades on the right side of their belt and two fragmentation on their left. Light though it may be, all of it was meant for him.

His head snapped to the left, a distant high speed drumming on the wind. Their ride was here. Rounding a distant skyscraper was the flying behemoth know as the MH-53 Pave Low. Half a ton of armor, three 7.62 gatling guns and six bladed rotor designed to be the most badass chopper in the sky, all flying straight toward their tower. Maybe it was a little much but the Hive had never been for subtlety.

As it drew closer Artemis stood from her spot on the edge and strolled over to stand beside Jake. "Oh, looks our ride is here Jake." She said leaning over his shoulder.

They all stepped off the oversized helipad to make room for the monster about to land. While it hovered a few meters above the roof Artemis was thinking that this was what it was like inside a tornado. Lower and lower it came until its landing gear stomped the asphalt. Then the door slid open and several more soldiers poured out, all with the same equipment the ones surrounding him had.

The man ahead of Jake stepped forward, and the man behind him gave his shoulder a rough shove to get him moving. In just a few steps he was being roughly thrown into the heilo and escorted to his seat.

The door slammed shut and immediately it grew significantly quieter inside the cabin. The craft lurched forward and their journey began. Starting out the small glass portal that served as a window Jake noted their direction based on what buildings the past.

His conclusion, they were headed out over the ocean, most likely out of the country. But before the hit open water they had to fly over the bay. "Perfect." He thought.

The plan was set, and it was a clever one if he said so himself. In Artemis' and his latest session, just before the end he removed the needle buried in his wrist. After she had unhooked all the needles and started packing he carefuly buried it in his left forearm. Just enough sticking out to grasp with his finger nails but not be noticed on a courtesy inspection on his way back to his cell.

Now, seated with his hands behind his back he removed the object and proceeded to use it as an impromptu lock pick. Two minutes and the steel shackles opened. He glanced to his left and right, fearing the guards seated beside him had heard the metallic clicking that was caused by his freeing his hands. Luckily they seemed none the wiser.

"And now we play the waiting game." He thought. He was only going to get one shot at this, and he would not miss it. Not with him so close.

Five seats down one of the occupants stood from their seat. From the corner of his eye he could make out the form of his newest acquaintance, Artemis, grabbing hold of an over head rail, slowly making her way forward. She glanced at him as she past, still he was staring at the guard across from him intently. She swore he hadn't yet blinked since he snapped on her.

She walked to where she had her gear stored, and started digging through the bags. Finally a small red case was produced. Water sealed and fireproof, it was the only thing she trusted her personal affects to be stored in. She undid the latch and removed a small silver cell phone, and as it powered up she noticed the green blinked light signaling she had received yet another message.

As she pocketed the device her attention was grabbed by a pack hanging from the wall. She ran her eyes over the oversized backpack Type T-10D parachute read on a small tag on on of the shoulders. "Well at least we're not completely fucked if something happens." She though.

Jake tapped his foot and took several deep breaths. "This will either work or it won't" was the only thought in his head. Slowly he snaked his left hand towards to the flash grenades that his guard on the left had. Hooking his fingers through the pins he paused for a moment. Thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. "No time like the present"

In one swift move he pulled the cylinders free while pulling the pins loose. He tossed one to the right and the other to the left. Everyone started to pull their weapons as two simultaneous bangs resounded throughout the hold. Jake for his part, though ears were ringing, had closed his eyes and so was mostly unaffected.

As he jumped up from the seat he pulled to pins on the fragmentation grenades of the guard beside him. He turned and sprinted to the front where a partially blinded Artemis was crouched rubbing her eyes.

When he reached her some guards were starting to recover and open fire, albeit inaccurately. Rounds pinged off the walls as he pulled the emergency release on the door. As soon as the release clicked the door fell away Jake fell with it.

Behind him a large explosion rocked the heilo and seconds later it was engulfed in a hellish fireball.

Then as the door moved from in front of him he realized just how high he was, and just how fucked he was. Spreading his arms and legs in an effort to control his decent the only thing that entered his mind was "damn thats a long drop."

As his heart tried to escape his chest through brute force he risked a glance over his shoulder. To his amazement there falling behind him, the blue haired Artemis. Wearing a pack on her back, what he guessed to be a parachute.

He brought one hand to his chest and let the drag from the other hand flip him over to face her. Now falling with his back to the water he noticed it grew surprisingly quieter. He could feel the moisture in the air now, "just a few more seconds now."

Crossing his hands over his chest he extended a single finger on each hand. A smirk present on his face a he watched her face. And for the first time her happy, excited facade fell.

Oddly in his last seconds he felt a strange sense of peace. One he hadn't felt in months, since his encounter with the Hive so long ago. Finally, he was free once more.

Raven cracked an eye from her meditation at the sound of a helicopter flying extremely low. She hated when a plane flew over the tower, always interrupting her. Once she even asked to instate a no fly zone over the tower. But it was quickly rejected, dismissed as not important enough to redirect traffic.

She eyed the militaristic looking bird as it continued along its merry way, disrupting the peace wherever it may fly. She continued tracking it as it flew and just before it past the tower something caught her eye.

Though far away she thought she saw a flash of light through a small porthole in the side of the craft. Seconds after the light faded away a door fell from the bird and a person behind it.

Now red flags went up all around in her mind. Without a seconds hesitation she took flight as fast as she was able to the falling person. Just as she cleared the island the heilo shook like it had just been hit by an RPG and part of its body were blown off into the waters below. Another jumped or fell, just as the helicopter was engulfed in flames. The girl as she appeared to be wore a parachute at least.

But to her amazement, the girl didn't open it right away, instead she pinned her arms to her sides and tried to catch the first guy.

As she drew closer the blue haired girl had almost caught up with whoever they were chasing, but they were running out of time. Then the person below flipped over to face his follower, and when she saw his face she was stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jake?" Her mind raced, trying to discern how that was possible. Milliseconds ticked by like hours as she watched him fall. Then like a ton of bricks it hit her, Jake was falling.

Taking of with enough speed to put a rocket to shame she flew inches over the water to catch him. The other girl's parachute deployed, leaving her his only life line. Pulling from reserves she didn't know existed she flew faster still.

But try as she might, she couldn't fly fast enough to intercept him. Her heart sank as she watched him fall just out of reach. An overly loud crack shattered the silence over the bay, sounding more like something hitting concrete rather than water. And the realization hit home, she was too late.

AN: Like it? Hate it? Drop me a review and let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Kinda short but What can you expect from just two days of work. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. Aren't I nice? Hope you all enjoy.

Aliensvspredator5- Its just a little death. Nothin he can't walk off. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy.

whisper dark rose- [insert evil laugh] fear my almighty cliff hangers. Their abrupt endings will be the death of you all. But in all seriousness cliff hangers just have to be used sometimes, their just too damn fun. Rorix sounds like the white haired guy from the spellbound episode. The actual guy, not the dragon. But I'm probably wrong so let me know please. As always thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter.

TEH FIC IS BACK AND IN BLACK.

She watched him disappear below the churning surf and it felt as if her chest had just been slammed by a sledgehammer. Without thinking she dove in after him, and the sight that greeted her was one she'd never be able to forget.

His arms and feet dragged behind him as he sank into the depths below. His eyes were closed and blood poured from his mouth and nose, coloring the water a light red. She carefully but quickly gathered him in her arms, holding him like a child.

Her eyes glowed a brilliant white and all the water in a ten foot sphere exploded outward. Leaving the two in a bubble of sorts. As they rose to the surface she hit a button on her comm to call Cyborg. "Cy? Cy I need you to Prep the infirmary. Now!"

She lifted them both out of the water and started full speed back to the tower, forgetting all about the helicopter and Artemis still descending with her parachute. In her arms Jake coughed violently, with more and more blood filling his lungs. "Jake don't you die on me. JAKE! Damn it, hold your ground."

The tower was coming up fast, not bothering to stop for the glass she flew head long into it, just before impact a blackened portal opened engulfing the two Titans.

At the same time another opened in the infirmary. Cy saw it and knew Raven was inbound fast, and sure enough half a heartbeat later she came flying through at mach one. In her arms was a body that looked all to familiar.

"Raven, what are we lookin at?" He asked as she floated to the floor. She didn't bother to answer, opting instead on setting the body down on the table. And once he saw who it was he had a reaction much the same as Raven.

His head had been shaven and bruises adorned his face along with several new scars, but despite all the changes he was still easily identifiable. Jake Arius had returned from the dead, but from the looks of it he was about to kick the bucket once more.

Raven didn't bother to snap Cyborg out of his state knowing she acted in much the same manner when she first recognized him. So while his mind processed the new info she ripped the water soaked shirt off Jake. What lay underneath was a sight that wound haunt her until the day she died.

Several jagged scars were carved into his chest, running all up and sown his sides were more of the same. His stomach was a labyrinth of angry red tissue, some looking burned other looking like the lacerations across his chest. She also became aware of the gashes in his arms and needle track marks dotting almost every visible vain in his arm. Around his neck were various puncture wounds placed carefully enough to have not kill him. And finally the center piece of it all, the wound that brought it all together. A three inch wide Hexagon with a capital H in its center, burned into his collar.

Taking it all in was enough to make her physicaly ill. But she didn't have time to be sick right now. Cyborg had already snapped out of his shock and started attaching electrodes to his chest and hooked them up to a monitor. Once the switch was flipped his vital signs filled the screen.

His pulse was weak and breathing was getting shallow. Though she may not have been a doctor even she could tell his vitals were falling fast. So when Cyborg went to retrieve something from a drawer she stepped forward.

She hovered her hands millimeters above his chest and a brilliant white light sprang up beneath her hands. Like lightning, arcs of white energy shot forth from her hands and into the body of Jake. She could feel his injuries like they were her own as she knitted blood vessels back together and bones started to fuse back together.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye she could see his vitals starting to stabilize on the digital readout. But the continued abuse of her power was taking its toll on her. Her hands started to shake and her vision was started to narrow. A heartbeat later her legs gave way and she collapsed, but instead of hitting the floor she found herself in the arms of the green skined Titan.

He carried her to a chair and lowered her into it as gently as he could. As she started to recover slightly she noticed that all the Titans had gathered in the infirmary, probably called in by Cy when she was healing Jake. But just as quickly as the sense of peace came, it went.

Alarms sounded from one of the many computers that were hooked to Jake. His heart rate spiked and then all that could be heard was the monotone note from the computer. Signaling what was plainly visible on the monitor.

Raven held her breath as she gazed upon the screen displaying a flatline, an electronic death knell. Time seemed to slow for her, as she watched the scene unfold. Robin had taken her place at Cyborg's side, "Charging paddles 100"

Cyborg took the offered devices and pressed them to Jake's chest. "Clear?"

Robin responded by lifting his hands away from Jake while calling out, "Clear."

Raven jumped at the sound of the machine discharging into Jake's body, jolting it an inch off the table. Robin pressed his fingers into Jake's neck and shook his head, "Charging paddles, 200"

"Clear." Another jolt of electricity, another jump out of Raven. Still the monitor displayed only a flatline. She looked at him slipping away, feeling so helpless as he lay there dying.

No, she would not lose him again. Jumping from her chair despite the protests from her teammates she fought her way to his side. Clasping her hand in his she lowered her head so their foreheads were just barely touching she whispered her mantra, " Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Forcefuly she pushed past Jake's mental defenses and soon found herself in a blank mindscape. Glancing all around she found no sign of Jake anywhere.

Until a voice called out to her from behind. "Raven? What are you doing here?"

She turned to find Jake in the state he was in back at the infirmary. Shirt ripped open and his scars mirrored his actual body's. She reached out to touch him, as if to confirm it was acutely him standing there. When her fingers brushed his jaw his skin felt cold to the touch. "Jake." She whispered.

He took her hand in his own and looked her in the eyes, doing his damnedest to act reassuring. He stepped in closer and she enveloped him in a hug that Starfire would have been proud of.

"In a shaky voice she spoke, "I don't want to lose you again." Tears started to pool in her eyes. "I couldn't live through that again."

He patted her back and spoke softly from his position oven her shoulder. "It's ok Rae. It's gonna be alright. If anyone can pull me through this you could."

She looked up at his eyes with confusion written plainly on her face. She saw the confidence in her he held, but she didn't understand what he was talking about. "Jake, I can't. I've tried but I just can't."

Jake stared into her eyes, "Raven, I know It's difficult but right now I need you to think. Think outside the box for a minute, I guarantee you'll come up with something, clever as you are." He smiled at her and she could see the sincerity his eyes held.

Taking a deep breath she cleared her mind and a single voice spoke over the rest. "Mistress, there is a solution. Our demonic bloodline grants us unparalleled cellular regeneration. Such an ability could be shared with Jake and spare his life." It was a good idea, she'd already suggested such a bond to him before.

But then as if reading her mind, partly because it was, the voice delivered the bad news. "But with his bond to Blood we would need a full blooded demon to bind him to."

She couldn't do that to him, she wouldn't. It went against everything she fought for. Then the voice returned. "Ask him mistress. Let him decide if it's what he wants."

She looked up at him, his district stare off into the void was the only thing she saw. "Jake, I… There may be a way… But…"

Jake looked back at her, and quieted all her doubts with one statement. "Raven, don't worry. I trust youith, with my very life. I know you'll do whats right."

With that Raven knew what she had to do. She just hoped she still had enough time and he still had enough strength left.

He stepped away from, as his form began to fade. "Well, I guess I'll see you when I see you."

As she prepared to leave she contacted the voice once more. "Thank you, Rage."

Rage smirked in her realm of Raven's mind. "As always Im here to serve Mistress." Her grin faded as she heard the calling once more. "It appears my time it up. Farewell Mistress."

Artemis touched down on the bay, the water freezing beneath her feet as they hit the surface. Looking over her shoulder she saw the where the chopper hit the water, the flames fed by oil and fuel. And she knew no one else would be crawling away from that crash.

She walked over to the center, freezing stepping stones in the water as she walked. Bending over she retrieved her case that had been dropped. And after a quick check to ensure the seal had held she stood and continued to walk out of the bay.

On her way she flipped out her phone and dialed a number she had long since committed to memory. To anyone that might have been listening her voice was cold and professional, the polar opposite of how she'd been acting until then. "Operative Shepard. Code in, Alpha, Romeo, Tango, Echo, Mike, India, Sierra. Operation compromised. Pulling out and searching from alternative entry points. Operative Artemis going dark, out."

She snapped the phone shut and removed the small card in it's back. The phone was dropped into the water and the card was melted in her hand. Now she was officially on her own until she got what she was sent for. And before it was all said and done she had a gut feeling she'd be seeing more of Jake Arius.

AN: How bout that chapter. I rather liked how it turned out. But maybe you didn't? Maybe you'll drop a review and tell me if you did or didn't.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: No real excuse for the lateness of the chapter other than simple laziness. But as the I have the next couple of chapters planned out and then the first arc of the story will draw to an end. Once that's done I'll take a small break from Second Chance to work on my other works and take a break in general. You'll know when I resume work by the posting of a new chapter oddly enough.

Aliensvspredator5- Blood's take on all this will come about during the next story arc. Sorry for making you wait but people need a break once and awhile. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

whisper dark rose- Ok, that was a monster of a character expiation. I do wish you'd create a profile so we could discuss this in greater detail because the review section of the story isn't quite the place for that. PM me if you do create a profile. Heres hoping you enjoy teh chapter.

READ ON BRAVE READERS. READ ON.

Raven blinked open her eyes and found herself staring into Jake's. Though lifeless as they were she found they still held the warmth that she'd seen back in the mindscape. She exhaled a breath she'd been holding since she'd entered his mind, a testament to how much time slowed in one's mind.

She closed her eyes and sat up off the bed, to the concerned stares of her teammates. In a calm a voice as she could manage she spoke to all of them. "Robin, Cy, Starfire, BB." She addressed them one at a time, locking eyes with each as she spoke their names. "I need you guys to trust me here. Jake…" she honestly didn't know how to explain this to them. "Jake's dying, and there's not a lot I can do."

Every one of them were crushed at the proclamation. "But I'm going to try something, its a long shot and he… he probably wont survive. Even if he makes it he won't be the same as before. So I need you to trust me, and in leave us until I call for you." Her eyes pleaded them to trust her, let her do what needed to be done.

Robin nodded, understanding the request but not the reasons behind it. "Raven, were behind you one hundred percent here, if there's anyway we can help we're here for you."

Raven looked down, averting her gaze knowing if she let them in on what she was about to do they'd condemn her for even thinking about it. And she wouldn't blame them, what was about to be done was something even her father wouldn't consider, albeit for different reasons. "Robin please. This is something that I have to do myself." She pleaded him to understand.

He seemed to get the message as he motioned for everyone to leave before turning himself to the door. As he crossed the threshold he spared one last glance over his shoulder. "Raven, I know more than anyone what it feels like to need to do something, finish something by yourself. And, I know asking for help is hard at times, but you don't have to do this alone."

Once the door clicked shut she reached out with her powers and locked it from the inside. Next she concentrated power in her hand and grabbed his wrist. The gem in her forehead gleamed like a small sun as her soul self spread over his unconscious form. Slowly engulfing him she began to chant her mantra in hopes of limiting the damage by staying focused. The energy devoured his body, leaving no portion to see the light. In doing this she set his body in a stasis like state, she didn't need him dying halfway through the ritual after all.

Finally the darkness retreated and as skin met the light of day, patches of it burned until they were easily distinguished runes written in a long forgotten language. Though similar in form to her own ritualistic tattoos their purpose was entirely different. She could practically his aura contorting, channeling the energy to the specifications of the ritual.

The symbols burned all up and down his arms and legs, seeming to shine through his clothes even. On his chest the runes wrapped around in circles, spiraling into one another in ever smaller print. The finishing touch, an S burned into he forehead. The mark of Scath.

The lights dimmed as she began to chant, and the runes running over his body began to pulsate. Steady and rhythmic as that of a heartbeat they lit up in a dim light only to fade to black once more. As her chanting grew faster and louder so did the pulses.

Finally she stopped the chant and reached for a scalpel on the tray beside the operating table. She placed the blade in the palm of her hand and closed a fist around it. Quickly as one could blink an eye she ripped it out of the clenched fist. She moved the closed hand an inch over the rune in his forehead. A singular drop of the red fluid escaped and fell to meet the person below it.

As soon as it made contact it was vaporized in a pitch black flame, but its work had already been done. All the runes on every part of his person lit up a fiery red. His blood vessels lit up like neon lights beneath his skin, glowing like the very blood they held was lit a blaze. Inches above his body a ghostly aurora sprang forth, the barely visible conduits ferrying supercharged energy lit up just as his blood vessels had. All leading to the center of the glyph on his chest where the light spiraled inward following the writings below it.

Raven healed her hand and disposed of the bloodied scalpel. Looking back at Jake's unconscious form she felt tears threatening to escape her eyes. Now the deed was done all she had to do was hope Jake would pull through, all she could do however was wonder if she had done the right thing.

Jake awoke sat up against a cold wet surface, the ground beneath him held no more warmth that the wall behind him. He took this in along with the scent of smoke in the air. Smoke and Blood, the unmistakable stench of death carried on the wind straight to his nose was almost enough to make him lose his last meal. Finally deciding to open his eyes and fully examine the world around him he was greeted with a sight that was truly the closest thing to hell he'd ever seen.

He was sitting in a four foot trench, walls of bare mud and covered in blood. The ground other than where he was sitting was littered with still groaning corpses and shell casings. As he stood he looked over the side of the pit and saw it got much worse. The sky was a blood red, columns of smoke all but obscuring the distant horizon. The sun was blocked out completely by the rising black towers. The ground was covered in bodies, some blown to pieces, others tangled in the miles of razor wire strung out over the no mans land. Most were riddled with bullet holes by the hundreds and the worst looked to have even been crushed. And yet, of all of the thousands of bodies that should have been dead every one still retained consciousness and awareness of their surroundings.

The gruesome war torn battle field stretched on for miles in every direction, in the distance bombed out bunkers were left to crumble, all along the trench gun nests were dug out and fortified. But not even with all the soldiers that had been present could they have held against what had literally ripped these men to pieces.

He was so caught up in examining the world he now stood in, trying to piece together how any of this was possible, he missed a figure Jump into the trench behind him. The lone humanoid figure stood eight feet tall with a tattered cloak covering it from head to toe. The black fabric was ripped and covered in blood, as it blew in the ever present wind it revealed the grey, rotting flesh of the being underneath. Under the hood four glowing red eyes glared at its target.

Jake saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see his shadow on the ground before him. Then he noticed the other shadow barely past his feet. Raised what appeared to be blades over its head to strike at him while his back was turned.

Instinctively he dove forward, and feeling the wind off the edges of the blades considered himself to be damn lucky. As he recovered from the roll he looked back to assess his opponent. The two foot blackened blades extended out of the tattered cloak where its hands should have been, and as it pulled them free of the dirt its eyes locked on to him like a guided missile.

It stood to its full height and dragged the edge of one blade across the back pf the other. Metal screeching on metal assaulted his ears but Jake didn't flinch, instead he turned to face the new arrival. It repeated the possess with the other blade and after another loud screech it attacked.

Almost faster than he could blink it shot off after him. It threw a bladed arm forward past his vain attempt to block and sunk it deep into his right shoulder. Jake barely had time to react to the other incoming blade but it was enough. He grabbed the wrist behind it and twisted with all the strength his left arm possessed. Two loud snaps followed by a howl of pain by the creature were all that could be heard in the deafening silence.

As the creature recoiled several more jumped in existence to aid their injured brother. Two atop both sides of the trench and another seemingly sprang forth from the ground itself in front of Jake. All the eyes locked onto him were making him very uneasy and remembering how fast they were he did what seemed a good idea at the time.

Fast as he could he lunged forward, feigning an attack. The creature before him easily dodged the would be attack by jumping an impossible distance straight into the air. Jake however didn't stop, instead he used the newly created opening and took off in an all out sprint down the network of corridors carved in the Earth. The four above him delayed for half a second before charging after him.

Jake couldn't get fifteen feet down the trench before something slammed into his back like a freight train. He tried to recover but the dead weight on his back wasn't quite as dead as he hoped. Dual blades sunk deep into his back, the cold metal burned as it cut through him like a knife through butter. His arms gave out and he joined the pile of corpses on the ground.

Once more an all to familiar darkness engulfed him and the cold returned. The color faded from his vision and everything started to fade away. The energy fast draining from his limbs he somehow found the strength to lift his head out of the mud. And what he saw was an eight foot monstrosity raising its bladed arms high over its head.

In what he was certain would ne his final moments his mind asked one question witch he honestly couldn't answer. 'If this is hell, what would happen if I died?' With than truly random thought he dropped his head and closed his eyes.

It was then that four distant cracks sounded in quick succession. The gunshots tore through the silence as quickly as they tore through the four creatures standing above him. And as the echoes bled into nothingness he heard footsteps drawing ever closer. Combat boots striking the soft dirt made little noise but in the silence that engulfed this world they might as well have been stepping on landmines.

Jake gathered all his remaining strength to sit up to look at the new arrival. What he saw was what appeared to be female in appearance but there were no defining characteristics. Her body was hidden by a heavy trench coat and her face was veiled in shadows. Just as he was about to speak she lowered herself to his level and placed a hand on his injured shoulder.

As a soft white glow emanated from her hand she turned so light could strike her face and reveal it to him. When he first glimpsed at her he swore it was Raven, but closer inspection showed this was not the case. Though looking almost exactly like her the person before him held wisdom from years of hard learned lessons that Raven had yet to achieve.

In a voice as a mother would speak with her child she spoke to him. "Listen very carefully Jake. Our time here is limited and there is much to discuss. For now we must get you somewhere safe to rest, then we may begin."

Jake backed away slightly, this person, so familiar yet so unknown already knew more about him than he was comfortable with. On top of that she seemed so unaffected by this place, almost like it was native to her. "What? How…" his mind buzzing with so many questions he couldn't find the voice to ask them with.

The woman just cracked a small smile, "All in due time child. For now we must move." As she stood she pulled Jake with her, who was now feeling good as new, aside from the being in hell part.

As he looked at her face one last time, just to confirm it wasn't her he gathered all his remaining brain cells to form one sentence. "Who are you?"

The woman started down the way she had come from and called out over her shoulder. "For now, you can call me Arella.

AN:How Before the flames erupt I wish to say I know that isn't what Arella looks like. But come on, how put of place would a solid white cloak look on a battlefield from WWI in hell be. With that said please do find it in your hearts to review.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Ok, this chapter took a little longer than I wanted but at least it's done. I'm not done with the first arc yet but I plan to have it wrapped up in approximately three to four chapters.

Alienvspredator5- Glad to know I still am able to write interesting stuph. There is a fine line between taking my time and just being lazy and I must say I've been doing my fair share of hopping back and forth over that line. Hope you enjoy teh newest installment and continue to in later chapters.

Whisper dark rose- Ah well, tis a shame your computer conspires against you so. May I suggest taking a boot to its face, always served to put mine back into place. As for the challenge I'll have to put my money on Aqualad. Or whatever his name is, I could swear that was it though but memory has failed me before. Now I have a challenge for you, read the fic and upon the last line a question is asked. If you would, try to answer it.

Wingzero6464- Another reviewer, surely the gods smile upon me today. I'm always glad to hear feedback from readers and I must say your review was quite the pleasant surprise. Jake, though not my first OC was definitely the one I've invested the most time and thought into. I'm glad to hear it wasn't a waste. Please feel free to review again and as always, enjoy the show.

Jake silently followed this Arella, eyes and ears on high alert for any changes in the world around them. But while he was scanning his eyes over everything she seemed perfectly at peace. Not even the distant howl, that of a predator catching his prey, could shake her calm demeanor. She just kept on going as if were nothing more than a stroll through the park.

This more than anything worked its way under his skin. That a world so hostile could seem like home to someone so familiar. His mind reeled for answers but drew up blank every time. Questions left unanswered only served to breed more questions. But the one focal point they all centered around was perhaps the hardest to answer with the easiest explanation. How did she know who he was?

His thoughts were abruptly halted when Arella suddenly stopped and ducked down. She quickly pressed her back to the wall, attempting to hide from whatever it was she saw. He dropped down right behind her and inched his way up to see what had startled her. "What is it?" He whispered.

She didn't respond verbally but jerked her thumb backward over the side of the trench. He slowly peered over the edge, barely enough for his eyes to clear the muddy wall. Over the war torn hillside was another trench carved into the Earth and more importantly was a person running from the very same creatures that had earlier tried to end his life. They darted around corners, ducking and weaving through claws and blades alike.

The person appeared to be a male of a fairly large build. For a moment Jake wondered if that was how Cyborg used to look like before his accident. But from what he could make out this person had a dark grey skin tone and black hair that was in long need of a hair cut in Jake's opinion. And as he watched the unknown person dodging around corners, it hit Jake that that's all they were doing. Instead of helping as she did him, they were sitting by watching him die.

His eyes left the oversized ninja in search of a weapon. As luck would have it he didn't need to look far. There propped up against a wall beside him was a hopefully loaded Lee Enfield bolt action rifle.

He snatched up the rifle and cycled the bolt just enough to confirm it was indeed loaded. After he checked he leaped up over the side of the trench and shouldered the rifle. He dropped into a crouch and thumbed the safety off then squeezed the trigger.

A deafening crack shattered the silence and in the other trench one of the creature's head snapped to the side as it crumpled to the ground. Jake cycled the bolt as fast as he could and put another round down range. Another gunshot pierced the calm and another cloaked monster bit dirt as it drew its final breath. Jake locked another round into the chamber as the remaining three turned to the new threat.

Back in the trench Arella felt her lips twitch upwards in a half smile. "Looks like he may be good enough after all" she thought. "Now lets see how he handles himself in a fight."

As the bolt clicked shut Jake put another round downrange, this time however the creatures saw it coming and ducked out of the way leaving the round to impact the hillside behind them. Then as Jake loaded another bullet, they charged. With all the speed the others possessed they practically glided over the battlefield.

Jake didn't back down, but lined up the next shot and just before he was to be impaled he squeezed the trigger. One stopped dead in its tracks howling in pain and clutching a bloodied stub that used to be its "hand." The. 303 round had went wide but still managed to hit its wrist and remove its hand.

The other, still a blur of black, was on Jake in a matter of seconds. It swung its claw in a wide arc aimed for Jake's neck. He barely had time to duck before it past overhead but as it did another claw was traveling upwards to intercept him.

His life was saved by the gun he still clutched in his hands but the sheer force of the impact threw him backwards over the trench that Arella still watched from. He landed with a grunt of pain on his back but for all the pain that landing caused he couldn't get the break he was hoping for.

A shadow sailed over head and his eyes widened as he saw what was casting said shadow. As quickly as he could he rolled out of the way and just barely cleared its talons as they stabbed into the dirt. Without giving it time to recover he kicked at it and was rewarded with several snaps and a pained grunt from the creature. It freed the claw closest to Jake and attempted to stab him once more, Jake however had different plans. Once again he rolled on the ground away from the blade and as it was once again lodged in the dirt he struck out with his foot again and kicked the appendage.

The beast howled as the ones before it had and pulled its claw free. The sight of the talon dangling limp as if strung up by a rope caused Jake to loose a slight chuckled as he stood to face his opponent.

The humor was short lived as the thing glared at Jake and the looked down at its clearly broken wrist. It took its one good blade and placed it on the broken arm. In the blink of an eye it ripped the blade across the arm and it severed the limb. Once the useless arm smacked the ground it returned its glare to Jake.

Jake was stunned for a split second as he watched the thing remove its own arm. In that lapse of concentration he missed the dull thud of something behind him, and all too late did he realize what that meant. He tried to jump forward but was too late and the being behind him whipped its arm up, across Jake's back with the intention of cutting him in half. Instead with Jake's minor movement his death was postponed for at least a few more moments.

Jake hissed in pain before turning to his attacker, and in abandoning any scrap of common sense he once possessed, charged the eight foot abomination. He stabbed the barrel forward as if attempting to stab it with a bayonet that wasn't there. A small smirk worked its way across his face as it blocked the attack. Now it was left open he pushed all his weight into slamming the rifle butt forward into its exposed torso. The solid wood stock had no trouble breaking ribs and as it doubled over in pain he withdrew the rifle and planted his boot into its chest, sending it to the ground where it didn't get back up.

'One left' thought Jake as he turned to find the other baddie. Who wasn't there.

Jake looked all around, miles of war-torn hell in every direction and not a single one armed devil to be found. Even the sky was devoid of the beast. "Must have scared it off" Jake said to himself with every word laced in sarcasm.

It was then another voice spoke out, one he had not yet heard. "Nah, more like it got bored of waiting for you to finish that one and left for something better."

There was only one person Jake knew that had a sense of humor to rival his own. But he no longer walked among the living, so it begged the question. Who the hell was behind him?

AN: How bout that chapter, worthy of a review? I can't rightly tell, maybe you can. Maybe you'll let me know. And as for you whisper, think your up to it?


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I'm finally back, I think. Can't really tell where I am right now, to fucking dark. Chapter was a pain in the ass, but I guess that's what happens after three rewrites. Now I suppose some explanation is in order for my absence. Here is the best excuse I could come up with in five seconds. Life. Alright with that out of the way all that's left is my begging for reviews. So by all means the review section is open to any and all.

Alienvspredator5- Unless you've been reading the reviews as of late I don't think you'll recognize the newbie. Here's hoping you enjoy this chapter and new OC.

DonCossak- Well hope this lasts longer than the last chapter else I might need to step it up took keep up with my readers. Thanks for teh review and do enjoy the show.

Whisper dark rose- Second try is good enough right? So Rorix finally showed up, I hope I kept him in character enough for you. To address your concern we aren't in Azarath anymore, all will be explained later, hopefully. On a closing note allow me to say that Whispers in the dark is second only to Falling Inside the Black on my list of favs from Skillet. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy teh chapter.

Wingzero6464- I think its you, you kinda left without a signature. Anyway I have to say that half the fun of writing this has been developing Jake's personality and though I've never seen a character design class I at least have to try and keep up. But back to the chapter at hand, closure will have to wait for our hero. Though I considered putting it in something along those lines it seemed to early. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the show.

ONWARD AND THAT-WAYWARD

Jake slowly turned around to find the man whom he had saved perched on the opposite side of the trench. The expression on his face was one of slight amusement, and when he next spoke his voice mirrored just that. "What about you Arella, think it just got bored?"

Arella climbed out of the trench to stand beside the unnamed man. "Oh I don't know Rorix, he was quite intimidating wasn't he? I do think he may have scared it." It was obvious to Jake these two knew each other from the joking at his expense, and the way they acted suggested they shared more than just a little history. But something was amiss, the circumstances they met one another lead him to believe they needed him for something. But for now all he had were names, so Jake would play the part of the fool, if only until he had more information.

"Ha. Ha. Your both SO funny." He said in the most sarcastic voice he could manage. "Now if the sir Rorix would kindly kiss my ass."

Rorix chuckled lightly at his antics, "And who are you to demand such a high honor?"

Jake put on his best shit eating grin and gave a slight bow as he spoke. "Why I am Jake Cameron Arius, Savior of your ass."

This sent Rorix into a full on laughing fit, as he did so Arella simply shook her head at the two men. After wiping a tear from his eye he spoke again to Arella, "I like this one, where did you find him?"

Arella looked over at Jake, "Found him in the wastes, well on his wayto to damnation."

Rorix's gaze hardened as he directed it at Jake. "Oh, so he is the one." He stated.

Jake for his part was severely confused. Almost as if he slept through another briefing and no one bothered to fill him in. "I'm what?" He tried to ask but was throughly ignored.

Arella nodded to Rorix, "Indeed so, I fear Raven knows not what she is getting into here."

Rorix shook his head, "No, Raven would not just do something so drastic unless she knew full well what she was up to and the repercussions that will follow."

Jake was surprised that they knew Raven but his confusion took priority over that and once again he tried for information. "Seriously, whats going on? What aren't I being told here?" Just as last time his voice fell on deaf ears and his questions went unanswered.

Arella glanced at Jake for a spit second, but paid no attention to his pleas for answers. "I can fell it on him, tainted by death. If it doesn't happen and happen soon he may well find himself trapped here."

Rorix looked at him and frowned, "I don't like it, but if Raven thinks it should be then I'll abide by her judgment."

Jake took the newly born silence as a chance to pry for answers and so did just that. "Now you going to let me in on whats going down?"

Arella stepped forward to answer, in the light that Jake might be inclined to believe her more than Rorix whom he had barely just met. "Jake, if I'm not mistaken you were sent here, but not the way that you should have been."

Jake's only response was a raised eyebrow. Confused though he may have been he wanted to hear what they knew before he revealed what he knew. Arella took his silence as a sign to continue and did so. "I can feel it on you, you were marked by death, for all intents and purposes you should be dead. But yet you still live, you don't belong on this plane, your an anomaly if you will. That is why the keepers of this realm sought you out, why they hunt us as well." She said motioning toward the creature's corpse lying a few feet away. "But unlike us, you cannot return without aid."

She looked away, thinking for a second, if it really was wise to let this continue. After a few moments her trust in her daughter won out and she continued. "Raven sent you here so you might live, and to do so you'd need the help of a demon. But you have no idea what you've awakened, it is a vengeful spirit, ancient as time itself and has had much to much time alone for its anger to grow."

Jake's trust in Raven never faltered for a second. This demon was what he was sent here for so he could return. He would find it and he would return. But he still didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do with it or what it fully was, and seeing as his new buddy had all the answers he decided to ask. "Ok, what exactly is this demon and why has it taken an interest in me?"

"In your language it's translated roughly as The Darkness. Though that doesn't quite cover just what it is. The truth behind it is it's an evil, born of fear. It feeds on the death of souls and would have gladly plunged all of existence into darkness if it could've." The memories flooded her mind as she spoke, and with them and came the emotions she thought long since dormant. "When it was awoken the first time it nearly destroyed our home. The fools that once call themselves our leaders saw it as an enemy that they would engage in battle. But for those who saw the truth it was already too late. For it was not an enemy we faced but a plague, sweeping across the land, engulfing all in its quest to devour. It does not feel pity or remorse, anger nor peace. Only hunger is known to it, and it will not stop till its hunger it sated. The only way to defeat such an opponent was to starve it, quarantine it to an unescapeable realm and never again open the pandora's box that you sealed it in." Arella paused, recalling the battle that had torn at this world for centuries, the fight her people had perished in."

"Azarath, our home, was destroyed in the fight to lock away the demon. Of our once great empire only one city remains. A grim reminder of what happens to many over the foolishness of a few." For the first time her neutral expression faultered, in her eyes it was written plain as day. The sorrow also carried by her voice struck Jake as all to familiar. One he had experienced not so long ago, one to this day he still carried.

And try as he might he found he couldn't absorb all the information that had just been dumped on him, pieces made it through but the whole still remained out of reach. In the end though her point was made clear. A demon with the power to destroy worlds, a demon that destroyed her world had taken an interest in him. "And this 'Darkness', why is it interested in me. For fucks sake I'm not that remarkable."

Rorix stepped forward with this answer, "It needs you, as a host, so it can escape. But the wards Raven has set on you ensures it won't be able to possess you as it would prefer. To escape it has to either completely consume your body and soul or enter a covenant with you, binding you to it and it to you." He finished the last sentence with more than a small amount of malice in his voice.

"This is what Raven sent me here for, to have a nice chat with an ancient demon capable of destroying worlds?" Jake asked in slight disbelief.

Both nodded grimly in response.

Jake clapped his hands together in front if him and spoke with the eagerness of a child on christmas morning. "Ok, point me in the right direction so I can meet this Darkness fellow." Arella and Rorix both looked at him like he had just grew another head on his shoulders. "What? Either I wait here to die or I go see this Demon. Besides, whats the worst that could happen?"

With his part said he picked a likely direction as any and started walking. Arella turned her head to the side and found Rorix looking at her as well, from his expression he was wondering the exactly what she was. 'Who the hell was this guy?'

After several seconds of blankly staring at each other they decided it was best they didn't leave him alone too long, and took off in a light jog to catch Jake who was already a fair distance away. As they caught up with him they fell into step on either side of him. Though they didn't quite know what was going to happen next they figured it best to stick around and see what becomes of their new companion.

A short while down the "road" Rorix's initial concerns started to catch up with him and as they worked their way to the forefront of his mind the so called "plan" was looking more insane by the minute. Finally he could remain silent no more and spoke up. "You're sure this is wise, trying to seek out a demon exiled for centuries?"

Arella sent a look his way to remain silent, a warning that went unheeded. That was made painfully obvious when he next spoke. "Do you really trust her enough to walk straight into hell for her?"

Jake didn't even have to think about his answer, "You'd better believe I would."

"You'd die for her?" The taller man questioned.

Jake didn't respond at first making him think he'd actually gotten him. But when a low chuckle sounded from Jake's direction he gave that hope up for dead. "You know, its strange. All my life I would have gladly given my life for a lot of things. My family, friends, in my line of work I'd have given my life for any of my teammates. Fuck, sometimes I'd have given it for a cookie. But Raven… Raven is different, she is the first and only thing I can honestly say that I'd live for."

That threw Rorix for a loop, this Jake. He was a strange one that was for certain. Maybe he won't be so bad after all. Maybe Raven was right to trust in him. In his thoughts about his new companion his walk slowed to little more than a crawl. Unnoticed by the others he soon found himself standing quite a ways away from them. "Then again maybe he's a dick." Rorix said to himself as he now had to jog to catch up with the pair already in a completely different conversion.

"You never did tell me how you know of Raven. You seem to know her surprisingly well, too well for someone from another freaking reality." Jake inquired.

Arella smirked anticipating his reaction. "I'd like to think I know my own daughter better than most."

Jake stopped dead like he had just ran headlong into a brick wall. His brain stopped to process the bomb that had just bitch smacked him with the force of an angry god. In a vain attempt to make sense of the new information he gave voice to his thoughts. "Wait. Wait? Wait! Raven, is your daughter?" He half yelled

Arella chuckled slightly as this was the exact reaction she knew he would have. "Don't act so surprised. No doubt you noticed the similarities when we first met."

"Yeah, but… you… Raven… does not compute." Jake managed through the confusion and shock.

"We do not age as average humans do Jake. Its not uncommon for us to see seven generations born before we pass, and with her demonic blood she will most likely live much longer."

"Alright, that I can get, but what about him. How's he fit in to the picture?" He asked motioning to Rorix who had finally caught up with them.

He is her guardian, like a bodyguard but more devoted than just looking for money. Though he may seem like a hardass at times," she said glaring at him out pf the corner of her eye. ", he has her best interests at heart."

Rorix heard them talking about him and decided to speak up on his own behalf. "I have known Raven for many years, and took it upon myself to safeguard my dearest childhood friend. Aside from her mother and I, most didn't look to kindly on Trigon's blood walking among them."

"You'd think they'd be happy she was trying to control her powers instead of ripping them limb from limb." Jake joked.

"If there's one thing I've learned over the years its that people are never happy with what they have." Rorix tossed back.

"Too true Rorix, all too true."

AN: How bout it. Worth the wait or no? How bout you tell me in the review.

AN2.0: A special thanks to my reviewer Whisper dark rose for submitting her OC Rorix for our enjoyment. Please be sure to pass on your gratitude to your fellow reader.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Well here it is. My christmas present to all my wonderful readers. (Cheap bastard aint i?) It took a lot longer than originally planned but as you might have been able to tell I've being getting my ass kicked by writers block.

AN2: Ok to all my readers, I've recently reread my story posted here in a desperate attempt at inspiration. While doing so I noticed that while at the time some of the earlier chapters were ok in my eyes now they fall short of the "standards" I have before posting. I'm taking a poll here and anyone may vote, do you think they need a rewrite of should they stay as is. I could go either way on the matter so i'll let you guys decide. If the are rewritten then nothing plot wise will be changed and the finer details.

Aliensvspredator5: Glad you like. And I've been waiting to introduce the two. Somehow though I imagine the meeting between her father and Jake will be more interesting though. Tanks for review and enjoy.

whisper dark rose- Aye its been a while since I've heard from you as well. And before we go claiming me as yours i think theres someone that would contest ownership of the idiot. Also I'm glad to hear i kept him in character, thought I'm pretty sure his hair is really THAT long. But thats coming from someone who's hair is kept at military standards at all times. Now believe it or not i've actually read the source and the titans before. Haven't seen it in a while though. Lastly song of the week has to settle on "Pulsar" by Celldweller. Damn good song. Imaginary is pretty badass to but evanescence hasn't been on my playlist this week. The I-pod knows all the I-pod decides all. Obey the I-pod Obey!

HERE GOES… SOMETHING

The unusual trio continued on with their march and it was only with every ounce of self control Jake possessed to keep from singing about the yellow brick road. "If only we had a scarecrow and Cyborg." He thought to himself, laughing at the mental image of them all arm in arm, skipping down the road.

Rorix looked at Jake as he walked beside him, 'he's either deep in thought or he just has a naturally stupid expression etched on his face.' He thought inwardly. Quietly as he could he whispered to Arella so as not to disturb the daydreaming Jake, "How do you think this is going to end? Realistically?"

Arella sighed, she was hoping that such topics would be left to gather dust. Talking of them served no purpose other than to discourage one with how the odds were stacked against them. "Realistically? He has a snowball's chance in hell of pulling this off. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She snapped.

Jake was mentally kicked inside his thoughts by Arella's outburst. Though aware enough to hear he wasn't quite there enough to understand, and so the only words to make it through was 'snow and hell.' That sent his deranged train of thought down an entirely different track. Somewhere along the lines of a white christmas in hell, and eight foot tall demon dressed as Santa. Reindeer like the three headed hounds of hell and sleigh painted red with the blood of those unfortunate enough to have once stood in front of it. He continued pondering for a few seconds longer before what remained of his sanity bitch slapped him back to reality. With him back in the real world he quickly remembered what it was that got his attention and sought answers from Arella. "What was that?"

Arella internally cursed for alerting Jake but as luck would have it she needed not worry about what to tell him. Ahead of them was their destination, at first glance it would have appeared to be nothing more than a fissure in the earth. Just another hole in the ground but if one were to get closer and actually bother to look within. Well lets just say the demons of this realm would be the least of their worries.

And then of course the reason for her distress, lining the edge of the abyss were no less than fifty of the guardians. Each and every one ready to put a premature stop to their journey. This time though she gave voice to her thoughts, "Shit."

Jake, looking at her for an explanation, missed the legion waiting for them and therefore was slightly confused when she merely muttered the vague curse. Following her gaze he was soon enlightened, he to gave a voice to his internal musings. "Well. Ain't that a bitch and a half."

Rorix was the last to offer input though his slightly differed from the others. "Finally, some fun." The stares received went completely unnoticed as he started counting the beings and forming something resembling a plan. The "plan" was simple enough, he would kill anything that looked at him wrong and if it called for it Jake and Arella would join in.

Jake followed Rorix's lead as he set off to deal with the hoard, Arella not a step behind. The faint hum of energy gathering in her hands let him know she was ready for a fight and he to prepared himself. All the while the silence around them intensified to the point where it was almost painful.

As they neared the guardians it struck Jake that they had yet to attack. He picked up the pace to walk beside Rorix and what he saw astounded him. Where once fifty stood a good half mile away now they now stood much closer. That however was to be expected whist walking toward them. No what astounded him was how their numbers had grown. Now their numbers would put a Roman legion to shame and they covered an area almost two football fields side by side.

As they neared the figurative sea of creatures parted allowing passage. Rorix looked back at Jake and Arella behind him, asking without words what should be done.

"Take it slow and stay alert, stay together." Jake said almost falling back into his squad leader mode, a role he'd not played in ages it seemed. It looked as if no one had a problem letting him take up the reins and soon he found himself leading the tightly packed group through the ever watching hoard.

Much to Jake's dismay they swelled back around behind them, cutting off their escape should something happen. But other than that they took no direct action against them. With nowhere to go but forward the group pressed on all the while watching for even the slightest twitch in their direction.

The "path" eventually lead them into an enclosure of sorts. Witch basically consisted of a ring of creatures standing in a fairly large circle. Reluctantly they entered the enclosure, each ever alert for any change in the crowd around them. They needed not to have bothered, as the reached center one demon shifted away from the rest.

Its gaze settled on none other than Jake and as it stepped forward it was made perfectly clear why.

Rorix looked a the thing and laughed a bit, laughing in the face of death may not be the smartest thing to do but he couldn't help it this time. "Looks like your good buddy has returned Jake."

Jake turned to see what Rorix was talking about and in doing so found himself face to face with his arch nemesis. "Oh you've got to be kidding?" He shouted at the gods that were certainly laughing their asses off at this oh to perfect irony.

Standing just feet away was the only one armed demon in all the realm. And if the glaring eyes were anything to go by it was pissed with a capital off.

Jake looked eyes with the thing and it seemed to understand him as it let loose an ear shattering screech that no living being should be able to produce. Just as the scream died away four creatures leapt into existence on either side of his companions with only a faint shimmer of the black portal energy in their wake. Just as fast as they appeared they vanished once more taking more with them that they came with, and leaving Jake alone with the one armed devil.

The demon took a step forward and Jake followed suit. Another step from the creature and another from Jake. Soon Jake found himself face to chest with the demon. Craning his head of to look at its face he said the only thing that came to mind. "You are hereby dubbed Tiny.

Its only response was a low growl.

"Challenge accepted." Jake tossed back with a cheeky grin. The words barely clearing his lips before he was jumping backward, dodging the talon aimed for his face. As he recovered he crouched and swept his leg out aimed at the giant's legs.

Unsurprisingly the creature had little trouble dodging the attack. Leaping an impossible distance into the air it defied any and all laws of gravity as it gracefully sailed overhead. Looking more bird of prey than devil it turned and dived straight and true right for Jake's crouched form. The attack was swift and and well executed as it flew headlong into Jake in a full fledged football tackle.

The force of the impact threw them several feet where they landed in a tumbling fury of blind jabs from Jake and attempts to grapple the writhing human by Tiny. Using its superior strength it finally pinned Jake beneath its feet and stood victorious over its prey. It let loose a gut wrenching howl before it lifted its talon over its head and drove the blade downward for the finishing blow. Only to be stopped inches from its target.

Jake, with foot on his chest and legs pinned did the only thing he could have in the situation. As the blade was driven down in an attempt to impale his neck he brought both hands forward to grab the blade. A sharp pain lanced up his arm as the blade had little trouble slicing through his unprotected palms. He clenched his jaw and gripped tighter around the cold metal, trying all the while to push it away.

But it wasn't enough, slowly the blade started to move once more. The strength of the demon was too much and the blood pouring from deep wounds in his hands was doing nothing to help his grip.

In his mind death seemed a very real possibility at the moment. And that was unacceptable. Somewhere deep inside, hidden in the most primal regions of the brain what was before just a smoldering ember ignited into a roaring tempest of fiery fury. Three voices burned into memory joined together and called out, 'Your not dead yet Jake. So stop fucking acting like it!' Words once spoken by Alex now held all three of their voices, and Jake would be dammed if he'd let them down again.

His eyes narrowed as the blade met the skin of his throat, with strength he didn't know he possessed he pushed back while wrenching his body sideways as much as he could. The demon wasn't expecting the sudden movement and stumbled slightly as it lost its footing. Taking the momentary loss of balance from the surprised demon he jerked one of his legs free and brought it to his chest.

Jake shoved the blade to the right of his head and let it drop. Once more the talon was safely sheathed in the dirt. Not expecting Jake to release the blade, Tiny had put more weight onto the arm to try and overpower Jake. As it was suddenly freed it found itself falling forward, and just as it did so Jake launched his foot straight toward its chest.

The kick landed on the right half of its chest with the force of a sledgehammer. Several loud snaps sounded from the point of impact as it flew backward to land about a foot away. The creature laid almost motionless on its back, midnight black blood oozed from its mouth. Jake picked himself up and strolled over to the dying devil.

Its eyes still held the burning hatred its mind still wanted rip him limb from limb, but its body was unable to continue. As he neared it lifted its talon and in one final gesture of defiance brought it down into the center of its chest, killing it instantly.

Off in the distance the sounds of a intense battle drew ever closer and Jake had a good idea who was fighting.

Sure enough half a mile off Rorix was busy slamming some poor demon's head into the ground hard enough to splatter grey matter over his boots. Another coming up behind him was engulfed in a brilliant white energy and crushed like a tin can.

Jake looked at the circle of demons staring at him, like they were waiting for something. 'If your not going to kill me then be useful and bring Arella and Rorix back. At least they had a clue what was going on here.' He thought to himself.

But as soon as the thoughts were born in his mind four demons vanished in a plume of dark energy only to reappear seconds later beside him with his friends in tow. "Ok, that was weird." He said aloud.

Rorix and Arella, still astonished they were still breathing, were severely confused that Jake was still here and unharmed. And even more so when he started talking to the demons of this realm. "Are we to be granted passage?" He asked the hoard.

When they simply sidestepped to form another corridor to the edge of the fissure Jake smirked in triumph, and his companions looked at him like he was the late Azar reborn. Both thinking 'Seriously who the hell is this guy?'

Jake however was thinking more along the lines of, 'My own personal army. This could be fun.'

But then as with all things fun it came to an end. Another voice entered his mind, feeling much more like Raven's subtle method of telepathy than Blood's. 'They are not your army, they are my servants. I've heard many things of you Lieutenant, and I think its past time we meet. Face to face.

The only thing able to be formed in Jake's state was a single sentence witch was spoken aloud for all to hear. "Aw shit."

AN: so the plan is for Jake to return in the next chapter. Now I KNOW some of you are worried Jake will become just another overpowered OC capable of taking on the world. I assure you that won't happen. I've made it this far haven't I? Stick around a while longer, you just might enjoy the story.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Ok here is teh chapter as promised now I'm trying to refrain from spoiling any more than I already have so here you go.

Aliensvspredator5- Glad you enjoyed the gift and heres hoping you enjoy the next chapter.

DonCossak- Thanks. Btw the secret ingredient is insanity. Makes for more funny characters don't you think.

HERE WE GO AGAIN…

The abyss. That's what lay before them. Like the very earth had been split open and from the fissure poured demons from the underworld. And now it was Jake who stood on the very edge, staring into the writhing mass of shadows that spilled from the chasm.

"So… What now?" He asked.

"Beats the hell out if me." Rorix responded, crouching down to examine the abyss more closely. He looked into the swirling torrent of shadows threatening to overflow the edges of the fissure until an idea sprang forth. "You think it wants us to take a swim?"

Jake walked over beside Rorix, "Well if it does the water had damn well better be warm. Its fucking cold out here." Jake also dropped to one knee at the edge, but in hindsight what he did next was extremely stupid. He extended his arm and brushed his fingers over the surface.

It wasn't warm. Quite the opposite infact. It was a cold so intense, that it chilled you straight to the bone. That absorbed any warmth around it and replaced it with the burning cold. It would also be noted that this wasn't water. When he touched it, it grabbed his hand and slowly started to climb his arm.

Jake was horrified at the darkness practically eating him. Try as he might he couldn't free his arm, and the more it engulfed the stronger it became. The cold numbed every it touched so as it worked its way up his arm it felt as if the arm below had simply ceased to exist.

Finally he found where it was his voice had disappeared off to. But the part of his brain that formed coherent sentences had also disappeared so all that wad said was, "HOLY FUCK… GOD DAMN… COLD!"

Arella was busy examining the demons still surrounding them when Jake's all to familiar voice rang out. But the panic in the words was something new and when she turned she saw exactly why he was panicked.

Rorix was at his side trying to free his arm without touching the shadows themselves. Jake was fighting to stay upright, else he would be going for a swim. Without thinking she flew to his side and tried to summon her powers.

But quicker than she could chant her mantra the black surged forth, grappling Jake and pulling him into the churning mass of darkness. Rorix stood and jumped after him but instead of sinking as Jake did he impacted the surface as the shadows solidified into a solid barrier. One failed dive and a concision later he resorted to pounding his fist on the surface in the vain hope of breaking it.

Arella watched the scene and knew there was nothing they could do from this side. Silently she uttered a prayer for Jake and walked over to calm Rorix.

Jake dropped into what appeared to be an underground cavern. But as with everything else in this world there was a catch. In here the whole place seemed to pulsate. The air seemed to move as if the cavern were drawing breath and exhaling. The ground didn't shake but a dull drumming, almost like a heartbeat, could be felt, traveling up his body like an unstoppable shockwave.

He took in his surroundings and the lack of exits from the room he was in. Now normally it takes a lot to get to Jake, but this world had been taking its toll on him from the start.

His eye twitched once. Twice. And for a final time before. "ALRIGHT CUT THE SHIT AND GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" He yelled into the nothingness.

A deep throated laugh echoed throughout the cavern. Then in a voice speaking with a slight amusement rang out. "My my, impatient aren't we. Most who know of me would resort to hiding and chanting their pathetic prayers, yet you go so far as to call me out. Well, here I am."

From the ceiling what appeared to be a tornado of shadows spiraled down and as it hit the floor it started to shrink. Revealing a figure, humanoid in appearance. The human-like thing was protected under a heavy plate-mail armor. Colored matte black with blood red shining through between the armor plates. Sharp edges and spikes jutted from the shoulders and to top it all off the gauntlets looked as if they could rip flesh from bone with a twitch of its fingers.

All in all it was a suit of armor that Trigon himself would be envious of. It was probably the most badass thing in existence in Jake's opinion but all that was lost on him at the moment, "So, you wanted a word? Well lets chat."

"Yes, lets. You see I am in something of a bind here, as are are you. I need an escape and you need to return." It spoke in a surprisingly civil tone. It took its hand and extended it palm down and fingers spread wide in front of it. From the gauntlet flowed a black ink that dripped to the ground. There it coalesced into something resembling a serpent. "The only way for either of us to leave is with aid from the other, seeing as you came here to find me I assume your needing something beyond just returning."

The black serpents slithered about, leaving a trail in its wake. Three concentric circles were left when it was done. After the circles were done it broke apart into much smaller worm like beings. The crawled to specific spots between the circles and wound themselves into symbols from a language he didn't know. Once all were in place the glyph lit up a brilliant white and the demon spoke once more. "This is the binding ritual, your mistress has already set up your end. Now all that needs to be done are the blood rites. Sealing the bond if you will." With that said it drew a highly ornate dagger from behind its back and stabbed it through its palm.

The dagger was withdrawn and from the hole in the armor bled a liquid black as night. It handed the weapon to Jake who simply raked it across his palm and let the red liquid trail down his fingers. The dagger was returned to the demon and it extended its hand as if to shake Jake's.

"Its going to hurt isn't it." Jake sighed already knowing the answer.

"Unimaginably." It stated.

"Fuck, alright lets get it over with." Jake muttered stepping into the still glowing glyph. The demon was but a step behind in entering. Jake clasped his hand to the gauntlet and immediately felt the effect. Sharp fiery pain shot up his arm and spread over his whole body. Every nerve cried out in pain, every cell in his skin, muscle, even bone in his his body all relayed the same message. It fucking hurts!

The demon gripped his hand tighter, that would have registered as painful in itself had his blood not been boiling in his veins. His chest felt like it exploded and his heart in particular felt like it was being ripped out. The pain didn't let up though. No it only grew more intense.

As the assault on his senses continued the room started to spin and the color drained from his vision. His legs faltered and he was left kneeling on the ground with one hand held above him and the other gripping his chest. The last thing he felt was his breathing becoming labored and that all to familiar sense of overwhelming fatigue.

Outside Arella and Rorix watched in slight wonderment as the pool of shadows shattered and a blinding column of light shot forth into the sky. The pillar dissolved in seconds leaving no evidence it ever existed behind. "Rorix closed a fist over his chest and spoke. "Good luck, Jake Arius. Take care of our little Raven"

Arella bowed her head and prayed that this was the right thing to do. After she was done she looked to the stars and gave a warning to Jake and even though he may not hear it he would feel it. "Do not hurt my daughter Jake, or I will find you."

With their business concluded Arella and Rorix joined hands and left the realm, headed home. Though in a far less dramatic way than Jake.

Back in Titan Tower Raven was broken from her trance by an alert from the monitors still attached to Jake. The readouts for his heartrate were so erratic that the machine was having trouble reading it all. His breathing was shallow and all signs pointed to imminent cardiac arrest. Her heart sank, twice over she was too late. And there would be no third chance for Jake.

Sure enough seconds later the dancing light on the monitor crashed into a single flatline. Tears started pooling in her eyes as she walked to stand beside Jake's body.

Slowly she brought her hand up to shut his eyes, still staring blankly at the world. As they slid shut a single tear fell from her eye and struck his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jake…" as she spoke she didn't notice the flicker in the EKG, nor the twitch of the fingers beneath her. "…for everything, I should have…" The flicker on the monitor grew into a steady rhythmic heartbeat and a fist clenched the sheet that lay beneath him.

A sharp intake of breath and eyes shooting open scared the hell out of her. Breaking her from her more depressing train of thought and flooding her with relief. On the other side of the room a medicine cabinet imploded in on itself, never again to be seen in this realm of existence but she couldn't bring herself to care. Jake was back.

She jumped forward and enveloped him in a hug all the while happy was in her mindscape practically jumping with joy screaming "JAKE'S BACK!" Over and over. And for once she found herself completely in agreement with herself.

Jake came to slowly and found Raven wrapped around him like a child would Santa. He picked up his arms and gently returned the gesture, whispering. "Missed you too."

AN: How bout it? Jake's back and Raven is sending furniture into the fourth dimension. Not a bad chapter eh? Well lets hear those reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Its back. And better than evur, I hope. Its kinda slow this chapter but I found it impossible to avoid, so here you go.

Alienvspredator5- Yup, Jake's returned from hell to raise it once more. And its all thanks to our favorite empath. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy teh chapter.

Raven didn't bother detaching herself from Jake to speak. As a result her words were slightly muffled but not so much as to prevent Jake from hearing her. "I thought I'd lost you." Her tone carried sorrow, something Jake wouldn't stand for. Especially not when he was the cause.

"Hey, It'll take more than a little fifty story fall or trip though hell to kill me." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Raven loosened her death grip on Jake as soon as she felt sure he wouldn't be going anywhere again. "I know, but it came close. Too close." She leaned back and looked him over, once again taking in all his new scars. Every patch of red tissue that she saw seemed to hurt her as it did him to have gained them, every one of them was a failure on the team's part. Each a failure on her part.

Jake looked at her face as she pulled away, the sorrow growing in her eyes could only have been born of one thing. "Raven…" he called her attention back to him. He held his hand up and took hers, "It wasn't your fault. You can't take blame for something you had no hand in. This…" He said motioning to his newest scars. "You couldn't help this Raven, no one could."

Raven flashed a sad smile at Jake, always looking out for others instead of himself. "Ok, let me go get the others. They'll probably want to know your still alive."

"Help me up, we'll tell them together." He said pulling himself upright.

Raven shook her head while pushing him back down onto the bed, "You just fell out of a helicopter, rest."

"Come on, if I'm healthy enough for skydiving I think I can handle a little walk." He pleaded like a child would plead his case to his mother.

"Two things you got wrong. One, skydiving involves safely landing with a parachute, and two, you weren't healthy enough for it in the first place. Now stay put." She ordered.

Jake tossed a mock salute at her from the bed, shouting, "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

She turned and left Jake to his own devices as she relayed the news. As the door closed behind her she paused half a second to question the wisdom of leaving him on his own. But she had faith he'd behave if only for a while.

Like a wraith she glided down the halls, never once making a sound. It was something she did unconsciously, years of habit instilled the motion deep into her subconscious. It was faster, safer, more versatile and efficient than walking. And most importantly quieter.

In the other room, thanks to her enhanced senses and quiet transit, she heard the others talking. That in itself wasn't all to a shocking revelation, it was more what she didn't hear that surprised her. No raised voices, no radios, not even the TV. All was silent as the grave, save the murmurs of her teammates.

"-to worry man. He's trained SWAT, they're tough. He'll pull through just you wait and see." Cyborg reassured someone on the other side.

Star spoke up next, "Friend Robin, you know Raven better than any of us. Why would she chose to do this alone? Surely we would be capable of assistance."

"Star its not that she thinks we can't help. But this is something that she needs to do. She needs us to trust her, and in the end that's all we can do." Robin spoke to all of them. He was their leader and if he had faith in their resident empath the rest would follow suit. But she needed more, deserved more. They needed to have faith in her because she was their friend not their teammate. "With all she's sacrificed for us, it's the least we can do to trust in her."

Raven was caught off guard by Robin, the trust placed in her. The confidence they held in her. That was something of she hadn't expected. As the door ahead effortlessly slid open she met the concerned stares of her friends who had turned at the sound of the door opening.

She touched down in the doorway and flashed a rare smile before she spoke. "He's back." She motioned for them to stand and follow. She stayed as Cy and BB walked past and waited for Robin to approach. Her hand caught his arm as he to tried to pass, "Thank you. For… for believing in me, us. It means a lot to hear someone say it."

Robin put on a reassuring smile, "I meant what I said. For all you've given and never once asked for anything in return, it is the least we could do." He nodded in the direction if the med-lab. "Come on, if his past is anything to go on he shouldn't be left alone for to long."

Raven smirked as she had been thinking the exact same thing.

Jake, meanwhile, stayed in his comfy padded prison as ordered, and for about ten seconds it was alright. But staring at the ceiling lights grew old quickly and he soon found that familiar itch in his blood. The primal need to move, get up, DO SOMETHING!

Seeing as he sort of promised to stay put, there weren't a whole lot of options. That left him at a crossroads, to keep his promise and stay put or try and leave. His decision making was cut short by the door creaking open, strange as it was the first time any door in the tower ever making a sound in Jake's memory. Silver fingers slid around the edge and he instantly recognized them as Cyborg's

"Tin man! That you back there?" He half yelled out the door. His question was answered as the door swung open revealing the entire team splayed out in the hallway, each unsure if it was proper to enter. Raven finally took the first step through the entry way, and strode over to his side. The rest followed suit, behind the empath, who had taken his hand in her own.

"Hey guys, been a while hasn't it?" Jake greeted the rest of the team.

"Yeah, too long." BB added.

Star found her voice next, "We have missed you greatly. When news was delivered from the department of police we thought you gone from this life."

Cyborg tried to lighten the mood with a small smile, "Yeah we had a memorial service and everything. Hell of a party afterwards to."

Jake caught on to the humor quickly, "Hell yes, that's how my passing should be remembered with drunken friends and kick ass music." He snapped his fingers and added, "That's an idea, we need to celebrate my not dying. Lets me go grab my keys, shots are on me tonight."

Raven looked down at him, "I said bed rest not binge drinking."

Jake sighed, "Yes mother."

Robin stepped forward assuming his leader role once more. "She's right Jake. Get some sleep today and party tomorrow." With that said he turned and left with the others following, presumably giving him some peace and quiet so he could sleep.

Raven looked down at him, "We'll let you loose tomorrow, just please rest for now. Your body still needs to recover."

"No worries, I'd hope I'm capable of sleeping without killing myself." Jake joked.

Just as she left the room he saw Cyborg catch the door, in his hands what appeared to be a tin of oil. And he then knew why no door in all of Titan Tower ever made a sound. Because of the half metal teen with a can of oil and way to much time on his hands.

Soon after Jake fell into a deep sleep, comparable to an almost comatose state. For the first time on months his dreams took mercy on him. In place of the reoccuring nightmare, instead of those four faces that plagued him there was but one. His violet eyed savior, his Raven. Safeguarding him from himself.

AN: Alright, there it is. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Here you all go. The newest installment of Jake's epic saga. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the delay. My phone, witch is where I write this stuph, decided to delete half this chapter last night so I had to rewrite the last half again.

Aliensvspredator5- Yes I too am happy he's back but I wonder if he will after this. As for the relationship, all I can say is. All in due time. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the show.

DonCossak- I had the same problem with the site. I think it was down for maintenance. Anyway glad you got to wake up with Jake, not literally, that would be weird and scary. Rambling aside, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy.

AGAIN? ALREADY? NOW? FUCK.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut and put his fingers to his temples in a vain attempt to relive the pressure building behind his eyes. The migraine had been building up to its crescendo for the past hour, and now that it had reached critical mass every beat of his heart added to the pulsing pain racking his brain.

Slowly he cracked a weary eye to glare at the cause of the headache. The twenty inch, LCD computer monitor shining at him with the force of a supernova. On it was a document he'd been fighting tooth and nail for over the past four hours. As it turned out the FAA was nothing more than a cocoon of red tape, legal documents, and a whole cluster fuck of regulations.

But the fruit of his labor was sweet indeed. The helicopter that had ferried Jake made a twenty second, unscheduled landing atop a building on the northern fringes of Jump. Thanks to the ever alert radar system he now knew exactly where Jake was picked up from. Now it was just a matter of tracing him back to the Hive BOA.

THAT task however was left to Cyborg and the Department of Transportation's traffic cameras. Something witch he was sure would probably take a few days, and more than a few aspirin. He dreaded what he'd have to do to bribe the half metal teen into doing it, something simple like food maybe? God forbid he'll bring up the whole 'Rocket Ship' idea again. The car was cool but that didn't go into fucking space, the last thing he needed was another run in with the FAA.

His attention was called back to reality by the hiss of air of the door sliding open on the far side of the room. From it floated a sleepy eyed Starfire. "Friend Robin, you really must get some sleep, you cannot live solely on your coffee alone."

He stood from his chair, noting how many time his back cracked in doing so. Seven. The his internal clock was accurate enough to tell him exactly what the actual clock told him. It was fucking late, or rather early. Like two in the morning early. "I know Star. What are you doing up so early?"

"Cyborg awoke me walking down the halls. Quiet as he tries to be, metal feet do not make for stealth." She came to stand beside him looking at the files displayed on the computer. "Do you really think it wise, going after the Hive so soon?"

Robin looked up and away, "I don't know Star. We're so close now and with everything that's been happening lately it's obvious their stepping up their game for something big. Something we haven't seen yet."

Star brought his attention back to her and spoke. "That is concerning yes, but for all we've been through I think we can afford to wait, prepare as best we are able. Plus we've also Jake to worry about. With all Brother has taken from him I believe even letting him near the Hive would be unwise. For both his safety and anyone in his way."

Robin had to give it to the girl, she was sharper than most gave her credit for. "I hear you, but It's a chance we'll have to take. As for waiting, we'll see where our latest lead tales us."

"All I ask is that you keep it in mind, and ensure we are indeed ready before we dive in."

Robin nodded at that, but then his sleep deprived brain realized something, "What was Cy doing, sneaking past your room?" He asked quite intrigued. The only other thing down that hall was a storage closest and… "Damn it. He's in medical observation isn't he?"

Starfire nodded with a ghost of a smile adorning her face. "Yes, he was carrying a camera and when I asked he said he and Beastboy had a welcome home present for Jake. I asked to tag along but he said something about 'guys only' and ran off."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, 'then again she's still a little naive'. "We should probably stop them befo…"

A surprised yelp originating from the med-lab shattered the peace around the tower and was followed shortly by, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU GREEN SHIT!" Beastboys maniac laughter echoed down the halls until a loud thud shook the tower and silenced the green titan.

Robin shook his head and st Starfire's concerned look he had only this to say. "Come on Star, best get some sleep." With that said he shambled off to the waiting comfort of his bed.

The next day as Robin approached the doors to the common room he noticed something. Or rather something that wasn't there to be noticed. It was quiet. The usual pre-breakfast argument was not present nor was the sound of a TV blaring in the background. Something was wrong.

Slowly he reached behind him and unclipped the collapsed staff from his belt. His feet never made a sound as he walked to the entrance, all the while his mind was running over all possible situations. Attack by Hive or god forbid Slade, maybe another alien invasion, or even the slightly less likely but still possible, invasion of geneticly enhanced super hamsters.

But for all the possible reasons for the silence he went over, nothing could come close to what he saw after opening that damn door. An apron wearing Beastboy stood in tears over a plate of bacon, whimpering quietly about the poor little piggies.

Cyborg was up in front of the kitchen dancing what could only be described as 'the funky chicken.' His eyes glaring daggers at none other than one Jake Arius sitting atop a throne of all things. Where he got it was a mystery in itself, why BB was serving him bacon was yet another.

Robin eventually picked his jaw up off the floor and stowed the staff. His mind was still working overtime to process what was happening so his body was content to stay rooted to that very spot in the doorway. It was not until Raven appeared beside him that he once again returned to reality.

In a surprisingly even voice she asked the question he'd been trying to form for the past fifteen minutes. "What in hell's name is going on?"

Jake didn't respond right away, instead taking the time to enjoy the remaining coffee in his mug. After the finally sip he snapped his fingers and Cyborg stopped the 'dancing' and BB threw off the apron he had been wearing. "My humble servants here…" he said motioning to the pair, "Thought it funny to welcome me back late last night. I found the only reasonable reaction was indentured servitude for the day. BB was easy enough, fear is a remarkably powerful tool. And Cy, well lets just say I called in a few favors last night to some people with computers."

"Well quit it, we'll need them both if…" he was cut of by a blaring klaxon and flashed red lights illuminating the computer monitors up in the living area. "If that happens." He finished.

Jake nodded, "Alright, Terminate violent panda protocol, authorization code 37 violet." Cyborg twitched a couple of times before he brought hands to his metallic temples.

"The hell happened? Feels like I was hit by a semi driven by the Hulk." Cyborg looked at the TV up front, noting how the emergency system was activated. He didn't have the slightest clue as to how he got there or why he was hungover. Now add to that a blaring alarm and Beastboy's stupid grin and you had one seriously confused robot. "Seriously What'd I miss?"

Robin meanwhile ghosted his way to the front of the room to the computer flashing various reports at him. Jake couldn't remember ever seeing him move but there he stood, barking orders to the team. "Rouge Meta, outside Studio 79. Titans Go!"

In a flash of black and a seconds exposure to the sub-zero shadows later the entire team jumped into existence outside Jump City's only digital recording studio. But that mattered not to the titans, no what they were here for was currently hurtling a car at them at mach three.

Cyborg, slightly quicker to respond than his teammates thanks to his computers for brains, jumped forward, throwing himself into the half-ton projectile. The impact was gut wrenching for the owner of the car to watch, as he ripped through the vehicle like it was nothing more than tissue paper. The aftermath consisted of two easily distinguished halves of the car skidded past the recovering group of teens.

The domino masked leader stood from the dust to take in the situation. There was but one threat, a single man looking about in his mid-twentys. His head was shaven, and he was wore a jumpsuit colored drab grey with a golden hexagon printed on the left breast and eight digit number on the right. Immediately his brain responded to the recognizable portion of the outfit. The Hive was present. "Titans Engage!" He cried as he charged.

The team jumped into action without a second thought, with Starfire and Raven flying high while a green Rino and Cyborg charged down the center of the street. Jake and Robin lagged slightly behind the heavy hitters, flanking them in the advance.

The criminal didn't react in the usual manner however, instead of prepping himself for battle his hands flew to the sides of his head. Cradling it, like he was in pain, and with a ear shattering scream he fell to his knees.

Cyborg and Beastboy weren't stopping though and were almost upon him when his eyes shot open and he shouted at the air. "STOP!" From that erupted a wave of energy that flew down the street with speed not known to exist in this reality. BB, and Cy had no hope to dodge it, it was as wide as the street and two stories tall. Jake and Robin barely had time to jump to the safety of the sidewalks before their teammates were sent rocketing past them.

Starfire wasted no time, swooping down to dive bomb the man, all the while raining bolts of neon green energy at him. But as they neared the criminal they were stopped dead by a wall of shimmering energy. He directed an empty stare up at her and cried out again, "JUST STOP IT!" He sounded almost on the verge of tears, but that was lost on the orange alien as a shockwave shot forth and knocked both her and Raven from the sky.

Robin and Jake saw their friends falling from the sky and both bolted like bats-out-of-hell to catch their falling teammates. Jake jumped onto the hood of a semi and leapt off to catch Starfire while Robin ricocheted off a wall to meet Raven mid fall. Jake looked up and nodded his thanks at Robin who in turn, returned it. Meanwhile up the street the man gripped his head all the tighter. After one final blood curdling scream the collapsed to the ground, but instead of passing out his body started to convulse.

"Damn it, he's seizing." Jake called to Robin who was already making his way over to apprehend the unnamed man. He got all of four steps before all hell broke loose. Random bursts of energy exploded all down the street, ripping trees and lampposts from the ground and throwing them in every direction. Asphalt erupted upward as the street exploded, sending cars and Titans flying alike. Jake saw a flash of red hair, followed by a surge of black. The last thing he saw before consciousness left him was a red Nissan sailing toward him.

For Robin even reality seemed to warp as even the air seemed to implode around him. Behind him glass from the surrounding buildings exploded outward to join the variable tornado of debris flying around the street. He could barely make out the sound of a groaning metal as even the buildings contorted in ways they were never meant to.

Then as quickly as it all started it was over. Dirt and debris fell like rain all around the warzone. He brushed some dust off his shoulder and stood to examine the damage done. Surprisingly he was relatively unhurt. Only a small cut on his forehead trickling a tiny stream of blood was what he could feel.

Then his eyes gazed over the original threat, the man lay motionless on an undamaged island of asphalt in the center of the street. Slowly he felt his belt and retrieved his comm unit. "Check in, all Titans check in."

The first voice that broke through the static was that of Cyborg. "Cy here, BB's out but alive, no serious injury detected. We're on our way back now"

Raven's trademark monotone was the next to sound off. "Raven reporting in. Nothing worth mentioning to report."

"Friend Robin, I am unharmed, but I lost Jake in the explosion." Came Starfire's tired voice.

Finally Jake decided to rejoin the land of the living and add his voice to the team radio. "Jake here…" the dust in the air sent him into a coughing fit that burned his lungs. "… got a great view of a red Nissan shitbox. I might be a little late getting back."

Robin looked around for the red car, but found nothing in the wreckage that once was a street. "Raven, see if you can find Jake. He seems to have gotten lost again."

"Acknowledged." The monotone responded.

With his team accounted for he moved to secure the unconscious crook. But as he neared the unmoving body he sensed something amiss. His eyes were wide open and held no life in them, also missing was the rise and fall of his chest indicative of breathing. He keyed a command into his comm, automatically sending the request for EMS personnel at his locale.

He knelt by his side to take a pulse but as he examined the mans neck something immediately stood out. Where as the rest of his skin was a pale grey one patch was a bright red. On the left side behind the jaw was a circular patch of red, and the cause was clearly displayed. Twenty five needle track marks poked into his skin, some still bleeding from a recent injection.

Finding no pulse he stood and looked back at his team, limping up to his side. Cyborg with a still unconscious BB over his shoulder and Raven helping to support an injured Jake. Starfire floated down to his side and looked back st the body. "Is… is he…"

"Yeah Star, he's gone." He sighed.

Jake's eyes narrowed as he saw the corpse. "He wasn't a Hive operative." He observed. "You catch the injection site." He stated more than questioned already knowing Robin found it.

"Yeah, almost looks like an experiment. We'll look into it after the autopsy." He responded.

The sound of an approaching siren cut off whatever would have been said. Instead they sat in silence, all pondering what this meant. What was the Hive up to, and why was one of their experiments out roaming the street?

They each delivered their reports to the police and left. Still no one said a word. No one knew what to say.

AN: So worth the wait? Little bit of plot, little bit of action, and a little funny. All in all, what more could you ask for?


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Guess what time it is everyone. Thats right, FILLER CHAPTER TIME! There's a little plot mixed in there but mostly its one hundred percent Grade A randomness. Plot should resume whenever I start thinking about it again.

Alienvspredator5- Maybe not quite as planned but still, you gotta start somewhere. And as for the Hive, well I don't want to spoil anything but rest assured its a dammed devious plot. With many a person lined up for the metaphorical "chopping block." Thanks for reviewing.

HOLY HELL! is that a penguin?

Raven hovered in solitude just feet from the edge of the roof. Her legs crossed and eyes shut tightly she slowly uttered her mantra. This was her time, her time to think, reflect, to ponder, and converse with herself. In that trance like state, the world mattered not. All the problems of the day just disappeared. Leaving her centered and in complete control.

At least that's what normally happened, today however was anything but normal. In her mental realm of sickening amounts of pink and excessive fluffiness Happy was piratically jumping with joy. Excitement no doubt left over from the other day's events. But there was something else there as well, and when Raven decided to pay the exuberant emotion a visit she found herself being plowed into by a pink cloaked freight train of fluff.

The mental representation of herself tackled Raven mere seconds after entering the realm. While dazed she was not so far gone as to miss Happy's rant. "Your back! But wait! Jake. He's back! Why are we not at his side? Mistress have we not already confirmed our feelings? Come now, we must find him at once!"

Raven the felt herself being literally dragged to the gateway to another realm. "Happy wait." She commanded. She stood and dusted off her shoulders, "Thats not what I'm here for. Something has changed here, I can feel it. Now what have you been doing?"

She looked back at Raven with confusion in her eyes "It wasn't me mistress, tis the new girl causing the ruckus." Happy then proceeded to giggle at herself for saying the words 'tis and ruckus.'

Raven blinked at the emotion, "The new girl? Happy what the hell are you talking about?"

"Come mistress, I will show you to her." Happy took Raven's hand and skipped to the stone arch that served as the portal from this realm. She stopped just before crossing the threshold and whispered under her breath, "Amor." The arch glowed red for half a second before they stepped through.

Raven overheard Happy activating the gate, "Amor?" She whispered to herself. Then it dawned on her as she walked through the stone arch. "Happy please tell me you didn't just say lo…" The rest was lost as they teleported to a previously unheard of mindscape.

Jake stood outside the Jump City Police Department, hesitant tothe take another step forward. The last time he was here it wasn't as a SWAT officer, it was in handcuffs. The entire department knew him and his team, like brothers and sisters they were. When he was brought in none of them wanted to believe it, but there had been no denying it.

Eventually he had to be transfered to another holding facility for his own safety. Now he was back, and had not the slightest clue how he was going to face them again. 'Well, here goes something.' He thought as he strolled up to the entrance and walked through the door. 'Maybe they won't recognize me.' He thought.

That hope was crushed as soon as the receptionist looked up at the sound of the door closing behind Jake. "Arius." She all but whispered. "Jake Arius?"

Jake lowered his gaze. "Yeah Grace. Its me."

Grace looked him over, taking in all that had changed. The shaven hair, and the myriad of scars carved into every portion of visible flesh. She had no doubt they continued under his clothes as well. When news came in that Jake wasn't quite as dead as they thought it was greeted with a very mixed response. Some like herself had stood beside Jake, they knew he wasn't responsible for what happened. Others said how he should have stayed dead, then the vast majority of the department settled on the neural response. Trying to forgive but also more importantly, to forget.

But none dared remark on his condition, the officer that collected his statement used to be one of the zealots who would've seen him hang for his crimes. Even he said Jake didn't deserve that, and that was all that was said. Not one more word could be pried from him on the subject. Grace herself didn't want to believe the rumors, but now the evidence stood staring her in the face. "My god, Jake wh…what happened to you?"

Jake shrugged, "Its a long story with a sad ending."

"How so?" Grace inquired.

Jake looked back at her with the only serious expression she had ever seen him with. "I died." He deadpanned.

Grace didn't want to believe what she just heard, and had it been anyone else that had said that she would've laughed while calling an asylum. But for some reason, that look in his eyes, told her it was for real. "I'm sorry Jake for all that's happened. For what its worth, I'm here for ya' if you need it."

Jake loosed that all to rare smile again, "Thanks Grace. You've always done right by me. Now I suppose I should get back to why I'm here, least we draw too much attention to ourselves."

Grace looked around and saw they were attracting more than a few stares and viewers to their little moment. "Yes, that might be for the best. So what is it your here for?"

Jake produced a folded sheet of paper from his pocket. "We need info on the John Doe you brought in yesterday. Meta in his twenties, had a Hive jumpsuit on."

Grace looked the order over, even when and got it signed by a judge, 'how official.' "The autopsy report has to wait a bit longer. The Department of Meta-human Control stepped in to seize the body. On the bright side we ran his prints and found a match. Ironic that he was registered in the DMC database, but not unexpected."

"His name is Sean Mathews, registered as a grade 3 telepath and self employed. Guy ran a two-bit magic act traveling around the country." Grace shook her head, using the stupidity of the masses for an easy buck. Wonder how well he would've done had anyone knew what he was? "Up until now his record has been clean as a whistle. Not even a speeding ticket to his name. He disappeared about three weeks ago, his assistant filed the missing persons report. Then you know the rest, showed up with the hand of god and started bitch slapping the city." Grace finisned and handed him a bundle of papers showing exactly what she had just told him.

Jake couldn't believe it. "Grace, what we saw out there was no grade 3. Hell, he blew up an entire city block for fuck sake. That doesn't just happen overnight."

"That's why Meta Control stepped in and seized the body. When we know you'll know. Until then we're both stuck on the sidelines."

Jake picked up the papers and flipped through them before sliding them into an envelope. "Alright, thanks for the help Grace. See you soon."

"Take care Jake, and remember you still have friends here." Grace returned as Jake turned to leave.

Back outside Jake was at a loss for what to do. His patrol didn't start for another hour and a half, by the time it would take him to get back to the tower he'd just have to turn around and leave. But it wasn't like he had anything that needed to get done, aside from getting the files back to Robin.

Then an errant memory flashed through his mind. A day spent with his squadmates after a particularly hard raid. It was supposed to have been just a simple drug bust down at the docks. A routine sweep and clear, then secure the contraband. But that mission was anything but routine. God was it painful.

Inside the warehouse there had been little resistance, light enough to cause concern. The guards tried to fight, none even got a weapon drawn before the were subdued. But it was when they went to open the shipping containers that it all went to hell. Kate picked up something previously unheard, crying, it was quiet and muffled but none the less there. As Alex cracked a door on one of the containers they all nearly lost it then and there, and it was all Jake could do to keep himself from walking over and brutality executing each guard that was still breathing.

For inside that metal housing there were twenty three women, ranging in age from twelve to mid twenties. All huddled together in the farthest corner of the container, crying and each putting as much distance between themselves and the door as humanly possible. It was dark and cold in the container, the air was so putrid that Alex had to choke back a gag, and the worst was yet to come. There were still five more containers in that building.

That day, over ninety percent of the missing persons reports in the surrounding seven states had been put to rest. Human trafficking they called it in the papers and reports. Hell they called it in the department, the conditions they lived in, the futures they were destined for overseas. It was sickening.

That day his unit had nearly fallen apart, but through it they crawled it, arm in arm. After they left they didn't return home, they stayed together. That day had formed bonds stronger any blood ties, that day they were reborn as family.

"I am on the right side of town." He thought to himself, and that was all the argument he needed. He drew his communicator from his pocket and selected Starfire's name. "Star, you anywhere near the JCPD building."

"Yes friend Jake, I'm close enough. Why, is there something wrong?" Came her overly joyful voice.

"No, just had something Robin needed and was hoping you could take it back to the tower for me." He asked.

"Sure, my patrol's almost up. Allow me a minute and I'll be right there."

"Sure thing Star, no rush." He responded before closing the comm and slipping it back into his pocket. He looked around and found himself a comfy looking bench to wait on.

In no time at all there was a beautiful alien princess gracefully floating down before him. "Thanks Star." He said as he stood to greet her with her standard bone crushing hug.

Starfire looked up from Jake to the building he stood before, and her voice took on a much more solemn tone. "Jake, if I may ask. You never speak of life before our introduction, and whenever someone brings it up you act more distant than Raven."

Jake sighed deeply, he didn't want to admit it. But she was right, he had been avoiding the topic for too long, and she had a right to know. Hell they all had the right to know. "I know Star, its just painful to talk about. They're… well they used to be my family. You know? They were my brothers and I let them down."

Starfire nodded, understanding all to well what he was talking about. "I understand Jake. Now Robin will probably need to see those files, sooner rather than later."

Jake smirked as he handed them over, "I suppose your right Star. Have fun."

"I will, goodbye friend Jake." With that she took to the skies once more, bound for that shining T on the horizon. Jake started off to his destination as well. Though for Star the destination was to have a far warmer welcome.

AN: There you go. Little flash of Jake's history. Little insight to the inner workings of Raven's mind. If you haven't noticed by now, Alex, Kate, and Caleb are far from gone from this fic. I intend to keep them around for a while yet. As for Raven's mind "Amor" is Latin for any that care to translate it. All will be revealed in the next chapter so if you want to wait, be my guest.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I'm back! But did I ever leave? Anyway here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. What happens? You ask. Well jump on in and see for yourself, and when your done, a review would be nice.

Alienvspredator5- Glad you liked, Amor believe it or not was just a last minute addition. Try and give the next chapter a little something extra, you know? Anyway please enjoy the fic and thanks for reviewing.

DonCossak- And here I thought I was being clever. Damn. Rest assured. There is but one happy and Amor is not her. But I bet you'll never guess this week's Latin lesson. Happy reading and thanks for reviewing.

AREN'T I JUST YOUR FAVORITE IDIOT?

"…ve." Raven finished as she dropped into another reality. Happy bolted off in the opposite direction as soon as they landed leaving Raven all to herself. As she took it all in she found it looked none to dissimilar from tales of lore about midevil castles. Not the towering walls and all but impenetrable gates though, no what was found was far more dare she say intimate.

Walls of beautifully engraved marble, with torches every so many feet to provide a the elegant warm glow of fire light. Upon the floor was a fabric all to delicate and comfortable to even be considered a mere carpet or rug. Finally the grand hallway emptied out into a bedroom fit for a goddess. Where all of one's lust might be sated in a single night spent between its sheets.

And the finishing touch, one beautiful, violet eyed maiden perched upon the edge of the most grandeur of beds. Her violet robe cascading down from her shoulders, covering her breasts but open enough to show she wore nothing beneath. Her gemstoned belt hung loose around her hips, keeping her most intimate areas concealed but leaving a scandalous amount of skin bare. The Violet hair, pulled back but not bound, allowing a few strands to fall forward in front of her face, was gleaming in the candle lit room, further enforcing the whole goddess concept.

"Mistress." She spoke in a lusty tone that carried promises of witch could bring tears to a man's eyes. "I was hoping we could… talk about recent events."

Raven did her best to ignore the fact she was staring at herself, naked, "Amor? Really?" Raven asked in her signature monotone.

"Such a beautiful language, no? Nothing like a dead language to bring forth one's… romantic side." Her seductive tone was honestly disturbing considering she was essentially talking to herself.

"Right… so about that talk?" She said desperately trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"In regards to one Jake Arius. Your heart's one and only desire. We have been patient mistress, helping to ease the sorrow and giving gentle nudges in the proper direction." The emotion looked off at the other side of the room, a lone picture perched upon a ornate end table. Jake's stupid grin all to visible in the low light. "He's waiting mistress. For all he's went through he is unsure of weather he is worth the hassle. He honestly doesn't believe he has the right to make that call. We desire him mistress, not even sorrow could dispute this. So let us help him once more."

Raven stood silent for a while, looking at the picture Amor had displayed. In reality there was no picture, it was merely a construct of her memory. But damn it if it wasn't a fond memory. "You… are not mistaken." She didn't want to believe she was right, but at the same time, she already knew it so. "What would you have us do. You are the more knowledgeable in this field, what would you recommend?"

The violet cloaked girl grew a genuine, honest to god smile. "Go to him mistress, comfort him, hold him. Be with him, now more than ever he needs somebody. Let us be that somebody, let us show him the way."

Raven nodded, taking the advice to heart. She was about to turn and leave when the mischievous, fluffy being known as happy bounded into the room behind her. "Nice diggs love. Mind if I stay a while, I promise I'll be good. Pinky swear. Pleeeaaassseeee?"

In perfect unison Raven and Love turned to her and both using the titan's trademark monotone denied the request. "NO."

Undeterred the pink nightmare just looked at both. "M'kay see you in a bit Amor. I'm sure well get along just great." With that she vanished in a puff of purple mist. The last statement still hanging in the air sounding more like a threat to the new emotion.

Raven smirked as she knew all to well what the joyous emotion was planning. "I'll leave you two alone for now. Do play nice Amor." She to vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the violet cloaked girl alone.

Amor looked at where Happy had disappeared, " 'Iens ut interficerent eam."

Jake looked down, at the grass he now kneeled upon. The plush green plant, blanking the hillside. He didn't know why he decided to start counting blades, and in all honestly he couldn't concentrate long enough to get past three much less question himself.

Because, truth be told he knew exactly why he found the grass interesting, he just didn't want to acknowledge it. He was averting his eyes, not wanting to see what lay before him. Not wanting to see it cemented in history.

Slowly he lifted his eyes and a stone slowly filled his vision. What he could only assume was marble stood at nearly two feet, the name Katlin Lee Ross engraved across the top. He didn't bother to read the rest, the name was all he needed to see.

He hadn't gone to the memorial or the funeral service for obvious reasons. Hell, had he had any control of what happened that week he would be laying six feet under, with the rest of his team. But now here he was, a free man. Well free from the iron bars anyway, but still a prisoner of his own subconscious.

The dreams, were coming back in full force. The nightmares worse than ever, Raven said it was just a another consequence of the recent "changes" in his life. Worst of all he not only felt their pain but heard their thoughts or at least thr projections of what he thought. It was his fault.

"Hey Kate, guess who. They cut me loose a while back, I'm runnin' with the Titans now." He gave a sad chuckle imaging the look on her face. "I still remember what you used to say about them, how they were just kids. How could you just stand by and let a bunch of kids do your job for you?" A single tear fell from his eye, one solitary dropped onto the ground where he kneeled. "I'll tell you, they ain't just kids. Least not anymore. Hell, if not for them I'd probably be dead or worse by now."

Soft footsteps behind him caught his attention, the ground muffled them until they were almost upon him. With his newly found senses he found he could feel people as they grew closer. Like sensing their auras. Without a doubt he knew it was Raven that now stood behind him.

Without any words between them she knelt by his side, finding what she already knew engraved in the stone before them. He couldn't let them go wouldn't put them to rest in his mind. She'd seen his file, looked over it more times than she dare count, he'd lost men under his command before, but never had it caused this sort of reaction. She wondered if this was just a lifetime of being strong for those around him crashing down all at once, all that he'd known just gone on the blink of an eye.

Jake was aware enough of her presence but remained silent. He had nothing to say at the moment, even "hi" seemed more effort than it was worth. Raven must have picked up on this and was left with no alternative. "You were close weren't you?"

"Kate was a sister to me, they were my family" Jake didn't remove his gaze from that block of stone and his voice was completely devoid of any emotion but still at least it was a start.

Slowly he stood and turned his gaze. He had thought coming here would help, maybe give him some closure. It hadn't.

"You keep blaming yourself, even when you know that you are not at fault. Why?"

"Because even though it may not have been my fault that doesn't change the fact that I was still the one that pulled that trigger. I ended their lives, intentional or no, their blood is still on my hands." Jake looked down at his fingers and could almost see the stains that haunted him every night. "I won't let them down. Not again."

Raven found her way to his side again, and taking the boldest step she dared, took his hands in hers. "You never let them down in the first place." Before he could even think about responding Raven leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Seconds passed as hours as Jake found his brain and returned the gesture ten fold.

After what seemed like an eternity joined at the lips the parted for the mutual need for air. Jake gave Raven's hand a gentle squeeze bringing her back to reality. Back down on mother earth she only had one thing to say, "wow."

"Wow. More like holy hot damn." Jake smiled. "I know a place that has a decent cup of tea, if your interested?"

Raven returned the smile, not bothering to notice the tree going through atmospheric re-entry behind them, just another casualty of love. "Lead the way."

AN: I know right. It finally happened, and it only took twenty five chapters. Well you know the drill, click the button and drop me a review. Please?


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Holy hell this took forever! Well truth be told its been ready three separate times but it just didn't feel right. Now to make up for my slowness I hope you enjoy the slightly longer chapter and that's it. Don't 4get to review

AN2: I recently read an author's work and within it was a message. People hate being ask to review. That a reader is enraged to the point of becoming the incredible hulk by the simple phrase R&R. I'm taking a poll yo see if its true so please R&R.

Alienvspredator5- Well I'm glad you liked her. I wanted to make her to encompass all aspects of ones love, affection, lust, desire, and the boarderline obsessed. And I can honestly say I'm also very pleased they're finally together. Tanks for teh review and enjoy.

DonCossak- *Throws new chapter into lions den and quickly jumps behind flame proof wall* I still haven't the slightest clue what I'm doing here but the positive reviews keep dragging me back. So thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy the show. Oh and as for the phase, this isn't the word for word then translation, but it essentially means "I'm going to kill her."

OH… MY… DOG? IS IT RAELLY THAT TIME AGAIN?

Starfire floated down the hallway, having nothing else to do. Robin was buried up to his eyeballs in the newest Hive case. Cyborg was busy with his new pet project, something about a rocket or something like that. BB was nowhere to be found, and Jake and Raven, well lets just say the pair had become quite close over the past week.

The pair were all but inseparable recently, and neither cared in the slightest that the whole team, sans Beastboy, knew why. The more she thought about it the crazier it seemed, with Jake's quiet nature and Raven being, well Raven, one would think they'd be more reserved than her and Robin. But as Jake often proved, one would be wrong.

Starfire came to a four way interesting hallway and found herself at a loss for where to go. She touched down and walked forward about half a step before an idea emerged. 'Maybe I should go find Beastboy, he's been awful quiet these past few days.' With the course set she spun right and continued on her merry way.

Not tens seconds past after she started off than her search ended. A green shapeshifter in the form of a humming bird raced around a corner down the hall and flew straight for her. "Greetings friend Beastb-" The bird's only response was to bank sharply as it past her, barely avoiding her head as it whizzed by. She jerked her head around just to see a ball of green feathers shoot off around a corner. Something felt off seeing BB like that, not even bothering to say hello. It made her uneasy to say the least. Wondering what was that all about, she set out to figure out what the boy had found.

Her answer came in a very unexpected form. As a wave of black energy surged down the hall, encasing everything in a cocoon of obsidian. The energy seemed to devour the light as it went leaving only cold darkness in its wake. Star didn't need to be told that wasn't a good thing and so she went the way of Beastboy, rocketing down the hall. Behind her light bulbs exploded like firecrackers serving only to convince her she to fly faster.

Drifting around a corner so fast she actually had to run on the wall she saw a glimmer of safety at the far end. Pouring everything she had into her speed she zoomed by a green bird also flying for that open door. Closer and closer it became, and yet still a seemingly impossible distance away. Hazarding a glance over her shoulder she saw the pitch maw still hot on her tail and gaining. As she looked back time seemed to crawl as she flew through the threshold.

She turned and slammed the door, as a single green bird fought its way through the darkness and avoided being caught in the closing door. Starfire sank back against the door, breathing heavily and heart racing. Beastboy was in much the same condition, crumpled in a pile on the floor. Without even lifting his head he mumbled into the floor. "Star? You alright back there?"

"Yes friend Beastboy, I am unharmed. Are you hurt?" Star responded.

"I'm good." He mumbled into the carpet. He rested a few seconds before speaking up again. "Star?"

"Yes Beastboy?"

"What the hell just happened?" He questioned.

Starfire didn't answer. In truth she was asking herself the exact same thing.

The answer to their collective question was currently pinned against a wall all the way on the other end of the tower. Raven, back flat against the hall and tongue fighting for dominance over Jake's, didn't take notice of her soul self claiming the tower for itself. Her fingers dug into his shirt, grasping to pull him closer to herself. Jake was all to happy to comply.

As they parted, both gasping for breath, Raven opened her eyes enough to notice the hell she had been inadvertently causing. A quiet gasp escaped her, and it wasn't just from where Jake's hands were venturing. "I think we to STop." Her voice cracked at Jake's provocation.

She pushed him back playfully, "Jake, if I blow up the tower then we won't have…"

"We can stay at my old place." He tossed back knowing exactly what she saying, and not wanting to stop quiet so soon.

"And the rest of the team?" She asked.

Jake sighed and seemed to concede, "Okay…" then looked back up with new born energy, "…they can share the guest room."

Raven just shoved him back again, "Your incorrigible." Jake seemed to back down a bit, understanding they needed to stop before things got out of hand. Raven closed her eyes and began a chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" As she chanted the darkness started to withdrawal, slowly but surely it receded back under her cloak until finally the hall had been purged of the shadows.

Raven opened her eyes to find a war torn hallway, looking as if a bomb had went off in a munitions factory. Jake smiled at her when she finally came to, "I guess we'll need to be a bit more careful in the future."

Raven smiled back, sending a wave of energy down the hall to clean the debris off the floors. "You may have a point. Come on, there's other areas we can destroy for now." She teased.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than an alarm shattered their moment. The same thought ran through both their minds, "Fuck." With a loud sigh out of both of them they stalked off to the common room.

When all the titans arrived, some more traumatized that others, Robin brought up a map if the city on the tv screen taking up half a wall. "There've been reported attacks all over the city. We don't have a positive ID on who's behind it but whoever it is their out in force."

Cyborg looked over the map, noting the locations of all the blinking red lights, "Damn man, its like a warzone out there."

Robin nodded at him, "Cy, BB You guys take Uptown. Star and me will handle the residential neighborhood. Raven, Jake, you two got the Docks. Any questions." When no one said a word then he continued, "Titans, move out."

Raven sank into a pool of shadows momentarily leaving Jake behind. He meanwhile ventured to the kitchen to grab something he'd left there after breakfast. Three strides later he was standing before a counter reaching for that blasted chain that had broken once again.

Raven emerged beside him from a pool of black on the ground as his fist closed around the cold metal links. Without looking at it he pocketed the broken chain and shrugged on his vest that Raven had been kind enough to retrieve for him.

"You Ready?" He heard Raven call from beside him.

Out of the corner of his eye he looked at her, "When am I not?" Raven took the que and opened another portal beneath both of them. The shadows embraced them, the cold carried them and then all went black.

The journey took all of thirty seconds but in that pocket dimensions it may as well have been thirty minutes. There was nothing other than him and Raven there, yet the shadows were so thick they practically chocked you. But for every darkness there is a light that dares defy it, and this was no exception. The shinning at the edge of existence was rapidly approaching, signaling the end of their ride. As they passed unscathed through the purifying light the darkness died away and left the standing, or rather floating above the paved lots of the Jump City docks. Jake fell away and made not a sound as he took the ten foot fall with practiced ease.

Raven meanwhile took flight even higher to gain a better vantage point over the area. Her comm crackled to life as Jake's voice reported in. "LZ's clear. Moving to the warehouse, far right."

Raven looked where he was talking about and scanned the area, "Looks clear, keep your eyes open, just in case."

"Copy that. Moving." Raven watched as Jake jumped from cover and quickly made his way to the wall of the building. Edging along the sheet metal, careful as to remain silent as the grave. She was covering his advance so intently in fact that she missed that rustle of fabric in the wind behind her. Movement went unchecked until world went back and she went down.

When Jake finally rounded a corner it was into a loading yard shared with three other warehouses clustered around the courtyard. Various fork lifts and other loading equipment were parked in the back of the yard, behind a ten foot gate, and behind them. Was a single loading bay door, shutter only halfway down.

That raised a few red flags in and of itself. Plucking his comm from his belt he dialed Raven and reported his find. "Raven, got an open door on the north wall. You got anything up there?"

-Static-

That wasn't good. Jake started looking around trying to spot her signature blue cloak. "Raven, you awake up there?"

-Static-

Damn. Either she was busy and couldn't answer witch was bad or she completely unable to answer witch was really fucking bad. His mind was reasoning that she silenced her comm or was experiencing radio interference, but his gut was telling him that something bad was going down and since it had never let him down before he listened. Seeing a drain pipeline secured to the warehouse beside him he decided to get a better view on the area, and so it was that two minutes later he was standing atop the building.

His eyes ran over the entirety of the surrounding area and when he saw the reason behind why Raven hadn't responded there was only one viable response. "Ah Shit."

AN: So how bout it? Good enough? Below average? Condemnable to hellfire? Let me know.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: You want good chapter? Too Bad, here writers block. Seriously, this took forever and it still feels short, but oh well. What can ya do? That's bout all there is to say. Please review. Also do any of you bother to read these things?

Alienvspredator5- Ok, but only because you asked so nicely. I think Raven will be fine on her own, it's Jake I'm worried about. You can't leave that guy alone for ten seconds before he does something stupid.

DonCossak- Glad you liked. And don't worry, there'll be plenty of ass to kick this time around.

AH FUCK, NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!

"Aw Shit" Jake mumbled under his breath when he saw the signature golden hexagon painted on the side of a black armored vehicle. It was parked some two lots over, backed up to a loading bay for a storage warehouse. Behind it figures could be seen loading unmarked black cases by the dozen.

"Don't they ever fucking take a break?" He pleaded. He swore if he saw another Hive vehicle or personnel he was going to go fucking ballistic. As it stood the alarm hadn't been tripped at that warehouse witch meant that he had the Hive AND another unknown threat to contend with. His life was fucking wonderful.

Wasting no time he took his favourite gadget from Robin's armory. The grappling hook, and associated launcher for said device. Jake however didn't like swinging from building to building, no his use was much more practical. Well practical in the manner of jumping off the roof and then firing the device at said roof to arrest his fall.

Yes much more practical indeed, and badass looking if done correctly.

But feet back in terra-firma he had more pressing matters than marveling in his badassery, no there was time for that later. Like death itself he crept through the shadows using another new ability he had found. The darkness encircled him, wrapping him in its cool embrace completely concealing him within.

Cloaked in shadow away from prying eyes he stalked the men at the warehouse, looking for any sign of his lost Raven. She wasn't in the truck, nor was she near the shipping containers they were currently cleaning out. Now he was worried, they had Raven. He knew it, could feel it in his being.

Then like whispers in his ears a voice cut through his thoughts, allowing a clarity that hasn't been there before, "They have taken your mistress, with intentions most foul. There is but one course of action. End. Them." The voice was almost inaudible and the tone colder than ice, but Jake couldn't deny that for whatever reason it made sense. Everything was so simple now, all was just as cut and dry as it had ever been. "End them!"

Without so much as a second thought on the subject he lurched forward. From the darkness he flew, straight and true for the first victim. His hand latched into the unsuspecting guard's neck and easily parted his feet from the ground. Not a sound was made as Jake crushed his windpipe and deprived his body of that all too necessary oxygen. Brown eyes pleaded through holes in a black mask, begging to be freed.

When the faceless man's body finally went limp in his grasp he dropped him like a soiled cloth. Life was still present in the form, but it was in no condition to do anything about it. Jake looked down at the man and felt nothing, nothing other than a burning itch to snuff out his life once and for all. This person who would dare challenge him, hurt his mistress, was still alive, drawing breath better spent on any of a thousand of beings greater than him! HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!

Jake reached down and took the body, not even sparing a second glance at the razor sharp talons that had replaced his hands. His claws dug deep into flesh, cutting it like a knife through butter, eventually they hooked around the ribs of the man and lifted him from the ground. With strength that no mortal man had the right to posses he hurled him into another unfortunate soul, killing them both with the impacthis alone.

It felt wonderful, pure, burning ecstasy flooded his being. Nothing up to that point in his life could be compared to that singular act, and he wanted more. Jake looked at another guard and felt the life in him, heard his blood calling to be spilled. Like a wraith of legend he charged forward, his fist shot forward like a missile, but instead of an impact his hand drove forward like a blade. Sinking deep into the persons chest, gripping that writhing, quivering mass and crushing it without mercy.

The mans eyes wind wide as he tried to scream, cry out in pain, at his heart being destroyed. Instead all that happened was blood dribbling from his gaping maw. The life quickly drained from his eyes, leaving cold grey orbs behind. Jake felt that warm rush of ecstasy, carrying him to the next victim.

The man, looking to put the hulk to shame in bulk, backed up into the truck firing shot after shot into a body that was never there. The shadows enveloped the lead shot, protecting their master. With the gun ran empty it to was thrown at the mass of shadows, and it to was taken. The fear was rolling off him in droves, and Jake was feasting off it. Like pouring fuel on a fire.

Jake was almost upon him, almost ready for another dose of that wondrous rush. But then as he drew back his arm he was thrown sideways. Knocked across the room by an unknown force. He loosened a primal growl as he stood to face his new opponent. But what he saw, that just threw him for a loop.

Raven stood beside the whimpering guard, wreathed in darkness, and glaring at… him? He stalked forward approaching his mistress, for some reason the fury he felt suddenly turned to compliance. Like it was his place, at her right hand. Her gaze softened when he dropped to one knee before her, bowing his head in submission. He couldn't tell you why he did it, it was like an instinct, a natural reaction.

"Jake…" she whispered to the wind. Her hand brushed his jaw, her touch cooling the rage burning under his skin. She guided his gaze to meet hers, sympathy plainly evident in her face. "Come now Jake. This isn't you, find your peace Jake. Lay this demon to rest and be at peace."

Her words found their mark, quickly as it had flared up the fires died and he finally felt at peace. And tired. Exhausted was more like it. But the calm was well worth the fatigue, and then there was this newfound clarity, quieter than that, that came before. Like his mind had just been reset. Raven, she was here, alive and unharmed. He had been mistaken, he had been wrong. He looked around at the carnage that he caused. 'So very very wrong.'

The feeling of the blood drying on his hands brought his gaze downward. Gone were the talons, replaced by his standard five digits, coated in more than their fair share of blood and flesh. In a word it was sickening.

After an eternity spent staring at the bloodied digits he felt a hand take his, pale but warm, the gesture went farther than she'd ever know to calm his mind. He stood once more to come face to face with Raven, silent as the dead he managed a whisper, "I'm sorry Raven, I… I don't know what came over me."

Raven didn't look at him with hate nor fear, not conviction or pity, but understanding. She knew what he was going through, the battle he unknowingly fought within. "We'll talk about it later. But before that there's something you need to see."

Jake just looked at her stupidity, not having a clue as to what it was she was taking about. This time it was Raven that sighed, she looked like she really didn't like what she was about to show him. Like a doctor letting a patient know he had a week to live. "I… I'll show you when we get back, right now we need to clean this mess up."

Jake looked around at the war torn warehouse. And the bodies haphazardly strewn about. While the Titan's were granted use of deadly force if necessary, Jake thought he was the first to have exercised it. It just felt wrong, hell it wasn't even the first time he'd killed someone, but it was the only time he knew there wasn't a damn good reason behind it. "I screwed up didn't I?"

"Royalty" Raven deadpanned.

Hours later, after several threatening statements from the Boy Wonder, Jake found himself being forcibly shoved into Raven's room by the dark bird herself. To say he was nervous was the understatement of the century. Raven had been more quiet and secluded than before, all afternoon it was averted eyes and hushed whispers from everyone, save Cyborg. Jake understood the skeptism of everyone else, but Raven. Hell she was there when the shit hit the fan and still she wasn't as bad as she was up to now.

As the door slid shut behind him he was left standing in total darkness, not a single ray of light managing to penetrate the thick veils hung before the windows. A strike of a match later and the room was cast in low candlelight. The scent of the smoke permeating the air was soft, and relaxing. More candles were lit, driving back the darkness, leaving just him and Raven. A nervous Raven. A very nervous Raven.

The normally stoic Titan was more of a nervous wreck than he was before his first date. Her fist clenched at her side as her powers reached out and plucked one of the ancient tomes from the shelves lining the walls of her room. She snatched the book from the air and quickly closed the distance between the two.

Hesitantly her voice broke the heavy silence that had engulfed them, "Jake… what happened today… it wasn't your fault. It was mine." She held up a finger to silence him, she just had worked up the nerve to explain this and she wasn't sure how long it'd be around. "When I… when I bonded you to the demon, the ritual wasn't completed. So far you to are still different entities, the rite demands that the two become one. Sharing body and mind, that was the only way to save your life. I didn't tell you right away because I thought The measures in place would isolate you. Keep you from hearing it. I was wrong."

"It can tap into you just as easily as you can it. What became of you today was caused by its reaching out, testing its boundaries. And now that it knows how far it can go, it won't back down." The book flipped through its pages like it had a mind of its own finally resting on a page clearly depicting the very same ritual that had been performed on him. The script was unfamiliar, but the picture in the center said all that was needed. A man and a beast stood outside a circle, lined with text. Inside the ring was a creature, the spawn of angels and demons. Part man, part beast, and part of something else, something wrong.

Jake tore his eyes from the book and looked deep into Raven's, "Is there anything that can be done?"

"Meditation, temporary rituals diving the two halves. Nothing would be permanent, in the end it will always be there. And for every life it takes it will grow stronger, it will consume you Jake." Tears pooled in her eyes, as he searched them for answers.

Pushing the book out of the way he drew her in close, holding her tight so that he may protect her. "Raven… Raven listen to me. We will find a way through this. This darkness, It will not be the end of this old horse, I can tell you that. But right now I need your help, Raven. I need you."

She drew back, just enough to see his face, "Okay, we'll start with meditation. That should hold is for a while."

"But first," her voice took on a seductive tone. "I do believe I promised to help you destroy the rest of the tower this morning." She leaned forward, taking his lips in hers once more, "And I always keep my word."

AN: There you have it folks, the good to the bad, and the well and truly fucked up. Drop me a review, its the number one way to get better chapters faster.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Well here I am again. Been off battling writers block, and losing. But return I did, with a chapter in hand. A thank you goes out to my good friend Hitotsune-Kozo. Without this bro this chapter would still just be a half drafted doc on the card. So show sum appreciation in your reviews, eh?

Ice: Wouldn't want you to have to hunt me down now would we. So here you goez, enjoy the chapter.

Alienvspredator5: Aye, that was mighty surprising for our young hero. I do wonder how they might respond to that. Oh well, must read on to find out. Thanx for reading and enjoy the show.

DonCossak: Fucked up is my middle name. But you may be right, he got a little carried away, no? Well at least now he knows what he's up against. An Idiot with ADD and demonic hellspawn. And its only a little destruction, Cy wouldn't stand for them tearing down the whole building.

Hitotsune-Kozo: Well you didn't drop a review on 27 but you did review almost everything up to 17 so you get a mention as well. Thank you for your help and please enjoy… well enjoy what I added after you got the draft.

Finally figured out the HTML code for the line. So happy for me :)

* * *

><p>ITS BACK!<p>

* * *

><p>Jake Arius. That anomaly was proving quite the thorn in his side. Brother Blood was not what you'd call a patient man, granted he had some tolerance for time but by no means was he patient. He had a strict time table to keep everything in balance and that nuisance was throwing all that out the window. Just today he single handedly set back months of research without even knowing what it was he was attacking.<p>

But the fruits of his labor were sweet indeed, on the screen of the laptop before him was an old enemy, and trusted friend. He was an middle aged man, sporting a five in scar that ran from his forehead through his left eye and ending midway down his cheek. His hair was dirty blonde and his one good eye was staring blankly ahead. "Leon." Blood called, returning his comrade's attention back to him. "There is much we need to discuss my friend."

"No, there is little WE need to discuss, but much YOU need to explain." Leon's tone was sharp, unhappy was he over recent events and someone would answer for past failures. "Your ongoing project's involving one Jake Arius continue to put a serious hamper on the rest of the organization and still have yet to produce a viable subject." Blood was idealistic at best and until now that very nature of his had served him well, but recently they'd proven… problematic to say the least.

"My actions regarding Subject Arius are in the best interest of everything the Hive stands for. He is a weapon, the likes of witch we've never seen. His new abilities mark the beginning of a new era, once harvested we will be unstoppable." Blood's eyes gleamed with greed, "Gods Leon, you and I and the rest of the Hive, finally ascending to thrones rightfully ours."

Leon shook his head, disapproval evident in his features. "There's power to be had, but this is neither the proper direction or procedure to attain it. We will see the reaper before we see ourselves crowned, mark my words."

"Your objections have been noted, we will discuss this later. Now, are we ready to proceed?"

"Yes, yes." He replied with a wave of his hand, "Despite all the setbacks, the Chimera project will proceed as planned tomorrow. Though I urge you to reconsider the subject or at least send another complement of soldiers. After all, we wouldn't want another containment breach such as last time. I doubt we could survive another Mathews incident."

Blood thought it over for a second before coming to what he thought the best option. "Very well, you'll have your guns, just get it done." Blood finished and made a fist with his right hand and placed it over his heart in a gesture long used between them. "Aurora est solveret."

Leon bowed his head in respect. " Nos salutat novum." With that the line went dead and the screen blank. By no means was Blood a patient man, and he had been waiting for this for long enough. Soon the Titans would know the true power of the Hive, and then all would be in place for the final stage of Ascension.

-Scene change go!-

Raven floated into the common room, nothing really on her mind. Well, she couldn't really say nothing, it was more a Jake issue that was nagging at her. The thing was he was failing at meditation harder than Beastboy at quantum physics. It wasn't that he was just straight up terrible but still he was jumping into something entirely new with no prior training.

She flew into the kitchen on autopilot and put some water on the stove to boil. She was so out of it in fact she missed Cyborg coming up from the couch and blocking her access to the kitchen. "Raven, we need to talk."

Raven blinked a couple times processing the statement before all of her finally returned to her body. "If this is about Jake then…"

Cyborg held up his hand, "It's not exactly Jake I'm worried about Rae," He took a breath mentally preparing himself for her counterstrike, "It's you."

Raven was taken a back at that, "Me?" She questioned.

"Yes you, look we've all seen it. You and Jake, we know you two are close. But… well…" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Dammit Rae, you sent him to be possessed by a demon. How are we supposed to look at that?"

I did what he asked Cyborg!" She spat. "I did only what he wanted. I saved him…"

"And that makes it right? Raven, he's dying, it is killing him Rae. We all see it."

"He's stronger than that…" her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"What if he isn't Rae?" He reached out a hand to land on her shoulder, "What happens when he isn't?"

She couldn't answer. There was no answer, without Jake the demon would escape, he would be lost and so would she. Tears brimmed at her eyes, she could feel him slipping away. She was trying to help but… some things you just can't stop.

Cyborg stepped forward but she stepped back. "I think I need some time right now Cy, where is Jake?"

"Robin's office."

Jake's fists clenched at his sides, Robin's final words echoing through his mind, "You can't be trusted Jake. Your officially suspended until such a time as you are seen fit to return to active duty." Turning without any further words between them he walked out the door. He needed to blow off some steam and short of another killing spree the gym was the best option.

As the hall passed him by his vision started to narrow, he could feel it. Clawing its way free like a caged animal, raging against the restraints Jake maintained. The words echoing through his mind, compounding the effect, "You can't be trusted."

He blew right past Beastboy, not even realizing he was there. The green Titan looked at the hellion stalking through the hall, it almost looked like it may have once been a friend of his. But now, it was just wrong. Everything about it, its stride, the way its body moved. Not like a person but a predator. As it pounded past him the aura about him was that of death itself. The ordeal lasted only seconds but was enough for the shapeshifter to shift into the fastest thing he knew and run the other way. And run he did.

Jake gripped door with hands not his own and threw it open. The gym was emptied he was alone once more. Forcing himself to breath and calm the voices screaming within was getting more difficult with each day. Every time they spoke they shouted, and they only kept getting louder. But he held on. Time and time again he beat back the darkness, he couldn't fail again. He wouldn't allow it.

He made his way to the center of the room and sat down on the floor. Letting the fury bleed off him as his mind was calmed. Today he had won, and he damn well wanted to keep it that way. Quietly he began a chant, so as not to disturb the shadows patiently waiting for him.

Raven stood outside the door, the letters on it reading GYMNASIUM. Beastboy recounted his tale of terror to her and had lead her here. Practically the only place Jake ever went for solitude as it was never in use beyond mandatory training sessions. She could feel his presence on the other side, and it was… calm. Honestly, perfectly calm and centered. Two things Jake never managed to understand, much less accomplish.

She didn't want to enter, afraid of what'd she'd find herself. But try as she might to let it go this was something she had to do. Black tendrils reached out and opened the lock. The door slid open and she stepped through into the room with the door sliding shut behind her.

Looking over the room she found no sign of anyone. Not a speck of dirt was out of place. Yet this place practically reeked of Jake's aura. So that left the question, Where the hell was he?

Her answer came in an unexpected manner when blackened sphere coalesced before her. Like iron shavings to a magnet the shadows crawled into the center of the room where they formed into a humanoid figure. Slowly they started to melt off the being, like shedding water they dripped off him and boiled away. All said and done, Jake was left standing in the center of a pool of black, eyes redder than the fires of hell but a surprisingly content expression set in his features. "Raven, I'm glad your here."

She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. For what was probably the first time in his life, Jake was at ease. "Jake… how…"

He stepped forward to bring her into a tight embrace, "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. It's not so bad, once you get used to it." He cracked a smile at her.

"Just full of surprises aren't you." Raven smiled back.

"Don't you know it."

The sound of a door sliding open broke Jake's attention away from his beloved and brought his gaze to fall on a redheaded alien princess poking her head through aforementioned door. "Friend Raven? Friend Beastboy said you required assistance."

Raven shook her head, "He's overreacting Star. We're fine."

Starfire didn't leave however, instead she walked farther into the room, closing the door behind her. "Raven, the both of you are not fine, as you say. Please, I wish to assist you and friend Jake."

Raven took Jake's hand as they both moved to a bench to rest with Starfire in tow. She seated herself opposite of the couple and continued, ""You and Jake are happy with one another, K'naff on my planet. And it pleases us to know that you are happy but, as Cyborg said, Jake is in trouble and I don't wish to see anyone hurt anymore."

Jake was genuinely surprised at Starfire's proclamation. She was the first one other than Raven to offer… anything. Well anything other that a one way ticket to a nine by five cell. "Star, it means a lot to hear you say that. Really it does. But, hell I don't even know where to begin to ask for help."

He looked to Raven and she understood, taking up where he left, "We could use a hand with some rituals to keep Jake in control. Some of them require more than him and I, and the others aren't exactly the right help for those things. But for now, just being on our side is enough."

The princess nodded, "I am more than happy to help whenever I can but please don't feel we are taking sides. Robin has only everyone's best interests at heart and Beastboy is simply unsure of Jake's loyalties. We do not mean to hurt but we cannot always help either."

"We know Star," Jake stated, "And thank you."

"It is no trouble, now let us be rid of such depressing matters. I do believe a meal is appropriate for a friends outing, yes?"

Raven looked to Jake and Jake to Raven. Both asking and answering one another without words. Decided they turned back to the alien awaiting their answer, "Sure thing Star."

AN: So… good? Bad? Was Robin too much an ass, or Beastboy too fearful of a demon prowling the halls? Let me know already.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Well… its a filler. The end is in sight, though I image most of you are still in the dark to the grand scheme. I've been trying to drop hints without actually telling you all anything. So anyone got any guesses as to how its all going to go down? I'd like to see where the audience is at in the plan. So review away.

Alienvspredator5- It has been some time hasn't it? I tell you it's just been difficult to find any inspection lately. Well, Blood is still at large and Jake still in the dark so we'll see what happens. Thx for reviewing.

DonCossak- Glad to know I did good and it's great to hear I've still got you on the line. And I hope this is enough for you, feels longer but who knows? Enjoy the show and thx for the reviews.

* * *

><p>An ice white haired woman sat at a computer screen, her eyes blinking back and forth between a camera and the document held in her hands. "So… Mathews is a dead end." She reported, "Sample is incomplete and what's there is contaminated." Her free hand clicked a few keys and sent a finished report to the people on the line. "Agent Artemis is formulating a plan to infiltrate the facility but we may need to enlist the assistance of the local vigilante group, The Teen Titans, as they refer to themselves."<p>

A distorted voice crackled through the speakers, "We copy. Your cooperation with the Titans should remain a possibility but do not feed them any unnecessary information. The details of your assignment and any materials seized from the Hive facility are to remain completely confidential."

"Acknowledged, will keep you informed as the situation develops."

"Good, On a final note, Artemis' report mentioned Hive interest in one Jake Cameron Arius. Do we have any details of his involvement?" The voice questioned.

The woman flipped through a few pages before reading them over as she answered. "Negative, as far as we've been able to determine Arius is just another pawn in Blood's scheme. Official reports have him listed as KIA two times in the past few months. Beyond that his development of Meta traits is of some concern but weather or not that is linked to the Hive is uncertain at this time."

"Put out some feelers and keep an eye on him, likely nothing of concern but we must be ready for anything this late in the game."

"Will do, Agent Sylvia signing off." The woman keyed a few commands into the laptop and the feed was cut. She closed the screen and took in the spacious apartment they'd set up in. It was a penthouse suite, monstrous glass windows opening the view out over the city. In the distance was the bay and the all to familiar T shaped tower that had become the emblem of Jump city. The apartment itself was fairly plain though, a result of their constant movements and reassignments. Other than the small trinkets they packed away and the set-up of communications and surveillance equipment the place was as untouched as the day they'd moved in.

That wasn't to say it was unfurnished though. The room she sat in now, a cross between the dinning and living areas, was very nice indeed if she did say so herself. Hardwood floors, covered by an area rug in the living room, the Oak table at witch she sat was elegant in its simplicity, and the couches centered around a glass coffee table in the living area held a certain… class that wasn't unpleasing to the eye. Beyond that the bedroom was dominated by a queen sized bed and two end tables that held the only personal possessions either of them held on to. Namely pictures and trinkets of sentimental value, nothing that would compromise them if found but things they felt were worth holding on to. And finally, off the bedroom was what may have been an office space was now a server room to put NASA to shame. Flatscreen monitors formed a wall, two screens high and three wide, angling slightly on the outside to allow constant observation without too much repositioning on the behalf of the operator. The server towers were set to the sides of the main monitor set-up and the whole system doubled as a cyberwarfare suite if the operator was trained for such.

That room was what compromised them the most, and thats also why the whole room was rigged with explosives, in the event they had to leave in a hurry with property wiping the computers the whole floor was in for quite a wakeup call.

It was then that her roommate decided to make herself seen, walking from the bath wearing nothing more than a towel. Her blue hair was tangled and sticking to her face but she still retained some sense of beauty. Though at times she joked of robbing the cradle, Artemis was in fact only a year and two months younger than her 17. She just kept the appearance of someone much younger. Something about her meta genes affecting her metabolism or something. "Artie, you still haven't told me how we're supposed to recruit the Titans."

The blue haired woman looked back over her shoulder from where she was currently digging through the fridge, "I thought you'd come up with something by now." A few more seconds of rummaging and she emerged from the refrigerator, apple in hand. "But if you insist, I suppose I'll ask them."

"You'll ask them?"

Artemis grabbed a knife and carved out a wedge of apple, "Yes I'm going to stroll up to their door and ask them to help us out."

"Seriously?" Sylvia leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "That's your plan? You do realize that you were torturing one of them not so long ago." She stated matter-o-factly.

Artemis sighed, "Fine, I'll ask real nice like. Besides, it's not like there's any lasting damage, he's fine. Hell, he looked like he was enjoying it as much as I was."

"Your one sick puppy, you know that Artie?" Sylvia chuckled.

"Yes but I'm your sick puppy Silver."

Sylvia stood and walked over to where Artemis had propped herself up against the wall. Patting the top of her head as one would a pet she responded, "That you are. Now if you wouldn't mind, think up a plan that doesn't involve suicide by Titan."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Yes master."

* * *

><p>The stars shinning out of the Eastern sky, something Raven always found herself in awe of. Looking out over the open ocean, seeing the night sky lit up like so. It was something so beautiful to her, so exotic, foreign. In Azarath there were no stars of the evening sky.<p>

Back home, there were bands of light that illuminated the night, phenomenon known as the Aurora Borealis or Northern Lights here. They stretched across the horizon, dancing in the high altitude until the sun reclaimed the sky for another day. And it was wonderful, but as brilliant as it was it couldn't hold a candle to the view before her now. Blips of light thousands upon thousands of Lightyears away, decorating the night sky.

Yes this was something she enjoyed, seated on the Tower's rooftop, back against one of the massive air conditioning ducts, sent of salt on the air and the only audible sounds were the waves breaking over the rocky shore of the beach below her. But today was special, as now she had a companion with witch to share her down time with.

Who was this mysterious stranger who's arms she was now entwined in. Why none other than Jake Arius, looking out past the horizon. Here nothing else mattered, Jake wasn't a timebomb and she wasn't torn between reason and love. They simply were. And it was in times such as these that she found she could truly let her walls down without fear of the repercussions. "Jake?" She prodded.

He blinked a couple times, like he had just been awoken "Mmmh?" And he spoke as if he'd just woken up as well. Sometimes she wondered exactly what was constantly dragging him that deep into thought. She didn't want to invade his mind again, it was just wrong but every time she asked he'd either deflect or he'd ramble about exactly what was on his mind and she'd not get a damn thing from him either way.

"I was wondering, when this is all over with the Hive and Blood-" he tensed at the mentiob of that name "- if you'd want to see my home. I haven't been back in so long and I just have started to realize what really is important to me. My family there, they haven't seen me since I came to Earth and I'd like it if you went with me."

Jake's gaze left the horizon to meet her eyes, "That's a wonderful idea, I never did get a chance to say my goodbyes to Rorix and Arella."

Raven smiled as she remembered her old friend, "You should've seen us back in the day, when I outgrew the monastery he was among the few that actually accepted me. Hell he even stood up to a mob of torch and pitchfork wielding villagers for me."

Jake was truly surprised at that "Pitchfork mobs? Do tell."

"Long story, but it was one of the reasons I had to leave for Earth in the first place." She responded dejectedly.

"Sorry to hear that, but in any case I'll be looking forward to seeing where you hail from." His hand trailed down her arm to interlace his fingers in hers, cold as they were she decided she wouldn't have had it any other way. Everything was perfect.

And for once in her life, it stayed that way. No alarms sounded, no one was attacking the tower, it seemed as if the universe had taken mercy on the two for the day.

Robin meanwhile turned off the security feed from the rooftop cameras. It would seem as if Jake's recent lapse was an isolated incident. And who knows, maybe he really was trying. But Robin didn't just take action on maybes, and he wasn't about to risk another incident without absolute certainty that Jake was five by five.

With the day wrapping up quite nicely he turned his attention to the parcel he'd received earlier that day. It was a standard USB flash drive, nothing special about it. Came out of a brown envelop, addressed specifically to him. No return address, not a finger print on anything. Hell the thing was too clean for its own good, not a shred of anything on it. It's as if it was mailed out of a clean room.

But come to think of it the person who'd delivered it was different from the usual guy. At the time it was irrelevant, Joseph, the usual man, was away as he'd said he would be the other day and the new girl's ID checked out. But now it was beyond coincidence, something was wrong here and he wouldn't fall for something so obvious.

Times like these he was happy that he had a friend that was an absolute tech genius. He opened a drawer on a filing cabinet and withdrew one of Cyborg's oldest toys he'd crafted at the boy wonders request. It was a simple laptop computer, with several hundred anti-hacking measures in place. Cy had also removed any sort of wireless network receivers and transmitters. The entire unit was isolated from the world. The thing was even wired with a pulse scanner, if any abnormalities were found in the users chart while a video or audio file was running the screen and speakers were set to fry. All in all it was designed for exactly what he was about to do.

But upon opening the laptop something happened, or rather didn't happen. The screen was still dark even after several attempts to turn it on with the damnable switch. He put his gloved hand to his chin as he tried to diagnose the problem. Several seconds ticked by as he counted all the various possibilities of what could be wrong with the device until process of elimination left him exactly back where he started. Then like the fist of an angry god it hit him. "Damn batteries."

Many a minute later if searching later and all was back on track. As soon as the drive was slotted the autorun programs took over and opened a video file. But before it could play a panel opened below the keyboard letting a red light shine through. A message took the screen over-

_Place wrist over the scanner and remain still._

He rolled back his sleeve and did as he was told.

_Scanning.._

The screen unlocked and a the video started playing. On screen was the face of a girl with extremely white hair. She obviously wasn't concerned about concealing her appearance. That in itself said something, either she was an amateur. Witch was unlikely considering how clean the envelope was and the fact that any amateur wannabe crook could've gotten their hands on a video editor that blurred their face. So that left the other option, she didn't care. She didn't consider him enough a threat to hide her features, she was already calling him out without even speaking a word to him. "Robin-" well not exactly a wordless challenge "-I've come to understand you are currently undergoing an investigation outside the normal channels into the organization known as The Hive." The woman faded from the screen as another picture filled the window. "Sean Mathews." The picture was taken at the scene where his body was recovered. "An unfortunate victim of a Hive cell operating out of Jump City. He's currently still being held by the DMC, but I've come to possession of several autopsy reports and test results. The findings are most concerning. I've also come to possess the location of the Hive Cell believed to be responsible for his augmentation." The view changed back to the white haired woman. "Attached are a set of coordinates in the desert south of Jump. Meet me there at 17:00 hours in two days time so that we may negotiate something of a mutualy beneficial partnership. Bring your team or come alone, it matters not. My only condition is that your recent addition, Arius, remain unaware of this transaction. This is nonnegotiable. We hope to see you there Robin."

The window exited and a string of numbers pointing out a precise location on a corresponding map that was also displayed. Just as the white haired had said, a simple rock formation in the middle of nowhere, the towering boulders concealed a small niche that all but prevented observation from afar. He knew where it was, and wasn't tired in the slightest.

He wanted to check it out, and he knew she knew he would. And then there was the fact she knew Jake. Those two had a history, he could feel it. 'Damn it, this shit used to be easier. Find bad guys, kick butt, rinse and repeat.'

"The hell with it. Not like I can't handle myself." And with that statement he clipped on his cape and set off for the garage. There was something up here and he'd find it like he always did.

* * *

><p>AN: All in all this chapter felt meh at best. What do you all think? Drop me a line why don't ya?<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Hey guys, I'm back again. Two hospital visits and a new job later and you get chapter 30. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget the review.

Alienvspredator5- Thanks for teh review, and see if you can glimpse at what's in store for our heroes now. Dastardly plans are afoot, I assure you.

DonCossak- Yes, unfortunately the story must draw to a close at some point. But rest assured there are still quite a few chapters left of insanity for me to pen, so keep a weather eye on the horizon for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the show.

* * *

><p><em>Defiance, true in it's purest form. It's face that carved of stone. It's body beaten and scarred. Will to stand against the gods and turn the tides of hopelessness. It's name Jake Arius.<em>

Artemis toyed with her thoughts, as a kitten would a ball of twine, while looking over the embers of a fire long since burned out. The middle of fucking nowhere, where better to find oneself? But she was here for more than just that, she'd been waiting for a specific visitor, by the name of Robin, for just over a day now. The sunbaked sand was cooling as the evening breeze swept over the dunes, driving the desert towards the shore only to be turned back as it met the city's steel walls. Her camp was long since torn down, the only remainder were the smoldering embers of a firepit in the dirt before her.

Ever since Silver sent that dammed invitation to the Titans she'd counting the odds in her favor. They were few in number. They needed the Titan's cooperation, the local authorities weren't properly equipped and dusting their tracks would be a hell of a lot harder with all those records that they keep. Unfortunately the vigilantes occupying that tower were slow to trust, and that meant a new, more direct, approach was necessary.

So here she sat, waiting on the masked hero, and counting the seconds until the entire city went to hell. She need not have waited long. Muffled footsteps in the sand before her sounded her prey's arrival. It seemed as if he was willing to at least talk, though she'd be a fool to believe he wasn't prepared for trickery on her part. A shame then, that she had none planned but then again, she wasn't here to test him.

Artemis continued staring at the sand until two black boots stomped their way into her field of vision. Casual as ever she leaned back, planting her hands into the sand behind her whilst craning her neck to look upon her visitor. "Robin." She greeted, "Your early."

"And your not the woman from the message." He stated, arms crossed. She noted his posture, hands poised to draw a weapon, feet positioned to charge at a moments notice. A far cry from her relaxed posture, sprawled out in the sand.

"Sorry to disappoint, Silver had… prior engagements. She'll not be joining us this afternoon." She lied. In truth Sylvia was listening in on the entire conversion from a concealed location. She was her backup plan if things went to shit.

"So who might you be then?"

She flashed a toothy grin, "Why my name is Artemis, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. He was here for answers, not to make friends. "I was told you knew the location of a Hive cell."

Artemis locked eyes with the masked hero, staring through the material and into the green depths concealed behind them, "You've come an awfully long ways for your answers, but I wonder. Do you even know the questions behind them, have you even glimpsed the big picture yet?"

Robin's stance shifted, more aggressive than he was before. He detested games, they reminded him of all those years wasted chasing Slade. "Do you have the location or not?" He growled.

If Artemis noticed his tone and stance she hid it well. "So much at stake and yet you don't even know what your looking for."

"I'm looking for Brother Blood, what I'm here for is a means to find him." Robin stated, hoping she'd just give him what he was here for.

He should've known better than to expect anything remotely close. "Then you came here for nothing!" Artemis spat, eyes narrowing. "Open your eyes to the larger scheme. Blood is but a figure head, the power of the Hive lies deeper. We are on the verge of war and here you are, chasing shadows. You need to focus on the real threat and we need your cooperation." She sat up and pulled a sealed envelope from her pack. "Read these reports and see for yourself."

Robin snatched the parcel from her outstretched hand and tore it open. Within lied a stack of papers half an inch thick and every one with the DMC insignia stamped on it. His eyes scanned over the first two sheets before halting to look back at the blue haired girl. "This isn't possible." He stated.

"Oh but it is dear Robin. This is what the Hive has been pushing for these past months, and it's about to reach it's final stage."

"Damn it, alright. The Titans will look into-"

"You mean the Titans will assist us in bringing down the Hive cell." Artemis interrupted.

"No I meant the Titans and us alone. We'll take you in to protective custody with your friend until this is taken care of." Robin responded.

"No deal. We've followed this from the start and dragged you up to date, now your team works with us and assuming all goes well we part ways afterward." Her tone brokered no room for negotiation. This was how it was going to happen should she be involved. And Robin hated every bit of it.

But she had information that he needed, and needed now if what she said was correct. So a choice was presented, either work with the entirely unknown, or risk a full on war in the streets of Jump. Suppressing a sigh he looked at the reports once more and then back to her. "Fine, you'll have our support in this operation. Now what did you have in mind?"

Artemis clapped her hands together, "Alright, here's the plan-"

* * *

><p>The entirety of the Teen Titans, sans one Jake Arius, stood gathered around a 3-D render of what was once a sealed off Cold War fallout shelter who's roots stretched far and wide beneath the streets of Jump. The tunnels for the most part had been integrated into Jump Cities Utility lines and maintenance tunnels. But the deeper constructs that had supposedly been "sealed off," was where their targets lied in waiting.<p>

Robin stood at the head of the holographic projection, reciting word for word plans given to him just a day prior by an electric blue haired girl. "The plan is simple, The Titans enter via an emergency access hatch from the 2nd Ave. Metro tunnel. It's a bit of a drop but will put us right on top of the power generation plant." The map panned until a massive underground tower was highlighted in blue. From it branched thousands of tunnels, like spindles of glass branching out into the earth. "Intel suggests it's an enormous underground, geothermal plant that fully isolates the the facilities power grid. We take it out and then mop up any resistance until the facility has been fully purged."

All the eyes around him took the plan in stride. The normal premission banter absent. Replaced by a heavy solemn silence, born of uncertainty. Their supposed allies had yet to even contact them after Robin's encounter, and the grey areas in the so called plan were enough to raise serious concerns.

Robin planted both hands on the table the projection was on and leaned forward. "We attack tomorrow just after sundown. Be prepared for any and everything." And with that, the meeting was done. Everyone stood and moved off to prepare, each with doubts brewing just below their troubled faces.

Raven for one, no longer able to silently observe and wait for orders, decided she would make plans of her own. Shutting the door to her room behind her she reached out with her powers and brought forth another of the tomes from the shelves of her room. With all the caution of scholars a thousand years her senior she set about drawing the complex glyph on the bare floor.

That task under way she lowered the walls of her empathy and welcomed the torrent of information at her fingertips just from the thoughts of those around her. A little filtering and she came across the calmest of the bunch. Jake, ever since he miraculously managed to meditate successfully he'd spent the better part of a week wrapped up in his thoughts, and the other part of that week wrapped up with her.

Softly she spoke to him through her empathic senses, "Jake, the time has come. We must act now, come see me as soon as you can."

"Of course." Came the response.

Minutes past and the glyph was nearly its completion when Jake cracked open the door. He spared a glance at the ritual being drawn over the floor before shutting the door behind him and moving to stand beside Raven. "You've a plan I'm sure." He asked.

"Maybe, but right now we need some backup we can rely on." She turned and took his hands in hers. "Robin doesn't hold all the cards this time around and I fear we may be needing the extra help soon."

Jake looked into those blue depths that he so often lost himself in and squeezed her hands, "It'll all work out in the end." Then, dropping the solemn attitude he flashed his careless grin, "But some help along the way might be nice to."

Raven gave a grin of her own but said nothing. The glyph was complete and the power with it was starting to stir. Giving Jake's hand a slight tug, Raven stepped into the glowing emblem etched into the floor with Jake following not a second later.

Jake stepped aside and watched Raven close her eyes and begin to chant. " Azarath Metrion Zinthos." He could feel the air charge with energy, and the glyph focusing that energy into… something. Almost a portal in form but not quite, come to think of it, it almost reminded him of… of his return to earth from his little hellhole. His smirk grew wilder, _'This outta be fun.'_

* * *

><p>Blood grinned as the experiment log scrolled up the screen before him. The reports coming in were nothing if not promising. Subjects Alpha One through Delta five were retaining the new DNA and already showing developments towards their implanted traits. "All thanks to that accident known as Jake." He surmised.<p>

He closed his laptop and took in his new office/quarters. It was a spacious layout, full office and bedroom suite. A bit brighter than he was used to but all would be rectified soon enough. Once the city was purged he'd have a permanent staging ground and wouldn't have to keep relocating his resources. And that day was fast approaching if these lab results were anything to go by.

Recent reports read improvements in meta-specific traits across the board, a seventy percent higher retention of implanted traits and only a fifteen percent washout rate. There were well over three hundred students he had ready to augment. Assuming the rates stayed the same that left two hundred and fifty fully augmented super soldiers ready to fight and die for him if need be. _'Oh yes, his day was dawning.'_

He stood and moved for the door keeping his quarters from the rest of the facility. The wooden door blended seamlessly into the delicate wood paneling that lined his walls. A look he was more than fond of. But outside in the corridors of steel and concrete it clashed in a most ineloquent manner. One didn't just settle a log cabin type lodge into a cold war fallout shelter without some clash in decor. But it mattered not, he'd be out soon enough.

The guards outside his door didn't so much as twitch as the door swung inward. Blood took their presence in stride as he hung left and pressed on towards the augmentation lab. Leon was still proving quite the septic but Blood needed his mind. So he was alloted his freedom… for now. The next batch of soldiers were entering the final stages of surgeries and injections. These would be the vanguards of his army. The beginning of the end.

The scent of the sterile halls hit him first as he crossed the threshold into the wing, the stench of antiseptic and fresh blood clung to the air here. Then the full view of the steel walls of the corridor, broken by oblong glass windows into the various augmentation chambers. Rooms barely large enough to hold the bed, and above the patients a large spider looking apparatus with tubes branching off delivering chemicals to the unconscious souls entwined in their webs. He paid them no mind as he marched to the far side of the wing, to Leon's personal laboratory, secretly dreading having to seek out the crazed man. If ever there was a mad scientist, Leon was him.

At long last the steel door isolating the lab swung open to light the darkened room and reveal the activities to the rest of the world. Test tubes and beakers full of various, foul smelling substances sat before him at a bench overlooking his bay of equipment. Mumbling incoherently to himself he grasped at vials of liquids and mixed them with an almost absent minded recklessness that no proper student of chemistry would ever possess. Blood watched at the concoction began to turn a vile black and boil away.

Then the he crazy old bastard did the unthinkable. He took the vial and downed it with only the traces of a grimace on his lips. As if reading Blood's own mind he spoke, "Keeps me sharp, and the shakes away. But I doubt you came to watch me take my medicine."

"No. No I did not." Blood stated. "How soon will they be ready?"

Leon waved him off, "Patience brother. Perfection cannot be rushed, lest it become tainted. You will have your army soon enough."

Blood was not so easily sated however, "And what of the new subjects?"

"The non-metas?" Leon confirmed. "They are taking to the serum as well as the first phase subjects. Assuming their nervous systems can handle the extra sensory input then we should have no trouble breeding you your army."

"Good. Good. And the washouts?"

"Brain-dead shells. Their neurons fire off in endless feedback loops and fry their nervous systems. But since we sedate them for the entirety of the process there'll not be another Mathews incident." Leon explained as he walked to a computer holding his archives, essentially notes and drabbles understood only by him, and brought up the data feeds from all the currently occupied augmentation chambers. "So far we're green across the board. Final serum injections are loaded." He looked up at Blood before he hit the execute command, "Here, brother, is your army."

AN: Alright, maybe a long wait but look at what you got. That be a lot o' plot stuph in one chapter, no? So yea, don't forget to review and allow me to thank my good friend Hitotsune-Kozo for all his help.


End file.
